SESSHOMARU EL FRIO YOKAI (SesshomaruXRin)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: - LEMON - CAPITULO 21 ACTUALIZADO - Rin a regresado con Sesshomaru después de vivir por más de 10 años en la aldea, la carta que le entrego el Yokai tiempo atrás, le ayudara a saberse perdidamente enamora de el pero, ¿Podrá Sesshomaru sentir amor por una humana? Continuación de one shot - La carta que te escribí - CAPITULO 21 ACTUALIZADO -
1. De regreso Contigo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI esta nueva historia es la continuación de mi One Shot LA CARTA QUE TE ESCRIBI así que espero que les **guste. Dejen comentarios eso me ayudaría mucho.** Si no han leído el one shot están cordialmente invitados a pasar a leerlo.

 **La mayor parte de la historia Rin la narrara, pero habrá momentos en los que se contara en tercera persona.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **De regreso contigo**

Bien aquí está la continuación del one shot espero que les guste y me comenten que opinan, también quiero decirles que si, esta chiquito pero esta solo será la introducción, como un pequeño resumen de lo que pensó y sintió Rin al regresar con Sesshomaru.

Recordemos que pasaron más de diez años para que por fin estuvieran juntos de nuevo por esa razón se hace énfasis en sus pensamientos ahora también, Rin debe adaptarse nuevamente al estar con él, ya que como ahora está completamente enamorada de él, estar a su lado es más difícil que cuando era niña ya que antes no lo veía como ahora de que todo le da pena, todo le da felicidad y todo con referencia a Sesshomaru es fantástico y genial, pero eso es gracias a su largo tiempo de estar separados.

¿Porque comento esto? No me gustaría que interpretaran el comportamiento de Rin como infantil. A partir del segundo capítulo comenzara lo que es en sí, la historia ese si estará más largo como lo que es un capitulo completo.

 **xxx**

Me encontraba sentada bajo ese gran y hermoso árbol de cerezos, sentía nervios pero al mismo tiempo una emoción que recorría todo mi cuerpo, el viento soplaba creando un leve lluvia de esos hermosos pétalos color rosa que tanto me gustaban, di un suspiro y disfrute de la delicadeza del tacto de esos suaves pétalos, que, al caer, rosaban mi piel.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de mi señor, en aquel árbol de cerezos, recordé aquella tan bella carta que me escribió Sesshomaru así como, cuando en ese tranquilo prado, lo dicho en la carta, me lo dijo de frente, realmente nunca creí escuchar de él palabras tan bonitas hasta ese día, que a partir de entonces no volvió a expresarse de esa forma, aún así desde ese momento supe que dentro de él, había más nobleza de la que me imaginaba.

Después de analizar y pensar bien sobre el significado de tan lindas palabras supe por fin lo que era, así que no tuve más duda en mí, sabía que me había enamorado de mi señor Sesshomaru. Si, lo amaba, lo había comprendido hace unos años atrás, al igual que entender que dicha carta era una dulce declaración de sus sentimientos a mí, eso me llevo a saberme correspondida, aún no confesado el sentimiento pero me supe correspondida, él tenía razón, nuestros corazones estaban unidos.

Solamente era cuestión de esperar, el pedirme tener una respuesta de mi decisión de volver con él, me indico que el también ya estaba preparado para volver a tenerme a su lado, el sabía bien que tenía ya la suficiente edad para tener analizado mi corazón y sentimientos y con mi respuesta positiva acento indicándome el día de su llegada por mí. Ahora solo debo esperar un poco más, solo un poco, para que al fin, el lazo que nos une sea declarado formalmente.

Abrí los ojos terminado el suspiro y en seguida lo escuche llamarme.

\- "Rin"

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz llamándome, mi corazón se acelero agitando mi respiración, voltee lentamente como si lo que había escuchado fuera una ilusión y tratara de comprobar mi locura, entonces ahí lo vi, de pie frente a mí, con esa estoica manera de pararse gracias a su tan peculiar personalidad que siempre me encanto, el verlo me hizo sentir escalofríos tanto en el alma como en la piel.

Voltee y lo vi, se veía tan imponente, tan hermoso, más aún, que cuando lo conocí, ese día cuando lo vi tan lastimado, en su bello kimono traía las manchas de su sangre, ese día cuando buscando comida me lo encontré recargado bajo un gran árbol, vi su rostro el cual fue, el más hermoso que había visto jamás, las marcas de su cara me parecieron peculiares pero perfectas para él, su largo y plateado cabello, su cuerpo delgado pero fornido y más aún por la armadura que traía puesta.

Sin poderlo evitar me cautivo tal presencia frente a mí, así como me cautivaba verlo nuevamente. Cuando lo conocí fue ahí cuando por fin supe que era el cariño, la protección, la familia y no de un humano como todos lo buscan, si no de quien la mayoría huye, de un Yokai, ese Yokai tan reconocido frio y perverso, que me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, él quien me demostró su aprecio e importancia hacia mí.

Tome valor para responder tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – dije suspirando

\- Vámonos – ordeno dando la media vuelta comenzando a caminar

\- Claro… - mencione son una sonrisa en el rostro encaminándome detrás de él

Y así fue como comenzó mi vida nuevamente a su lado.

Nuevamente me encontraba con él, con mi señor Sesshomaru, me sentía radiante, feliz, emocionada, un mar de emociones inundaban mi alma y corazón así como mi mente el imaginarme la eternidad de felicidad que viviría a partir de ese día, finalmente lo alcance y al llegar solté un suspiro, no paraba de sonreír, no podía de hecho, me encontraba a su lado ninguno menciono palabra, era comprensible sabía bien que no era de su personalidad el hablar a menos que fuera necesario.

Mientras caminábamos me percate de que de reojo mi señor observo mi vestimenta; llevaba un kimono rosa con adorno de flores color rosa y morado, bastante hermoso, unas sandalias cafés y en mi hombro cargaba mi arco y flejas, regalo de Kagome e Inuyasha, durante mi estancia en la aldea había tomado clases con la señorita Kagome, de tiro con arco así como también un poco de defensa con espada, clase impartida por Inuyasha.

Mi señor Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, al instante hice lo mismo, volteo hacia mí y me clavo su mirada dorada, tardo en pronunciar palabra hasta que soltó:

\- ¿Rin, esto es lo que tu corazón desea?

\- Claro que sí señor Sesshomaru

\- ¿Sabes cómo utilizar eso?

\- Claro, la señorita Kagome me enseño muy bien

\- ¿Kagome?

\- Así es, e Inuyasha me enseño como utilizar una espada

\- Inuyasha, y él ¿que pudo enseñarte?

\- Bueno… pues si aprendí mucho

\- Ya veremos que te enseño, si no, yo me encargare de eso

\- ¿Ah? – no comprendí en ese momento a que se refería -

\- Andado

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Traes puesto…?

\- Si, el ultimo kimono que usted me regalo ¿lo recuerda? En su última visita, cuando me pregunto si ya había tomado mi decisión

Me miro fijamente, no vi mover sus ojos en ningún momento pero sabía que me contemplaba completa, lo cual, me sonrojo, no decía nada solo me veía con esa su tan hermosa mirada dorada pero… en ella había algo mas, algo que me hizo dudar ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al verme así?

\- Luces hermosa – Pronunció entre pensamientos al mismo instante de devolver su mirada al frente comenzando a caminar – Lo recuerdo, vámonos

Me quede parada como piedra, me había mirado diferente a otras ocasiones, su mirada era tan profunda y palpitante que creí ver fuego en sus dorados ojos que tanto me fascinan, sus frías palabras a pesar de no decirme mucho me alentaron a dibujar una sonrisa y me encamine a su orden.

Entre los arboles alcance a distinguir y con gran felicidad corrí a su encuentro, era Ah-Un mi gran amigo de dos cabezas, como pude, entre la maleza me acerque a abrazarlo y el sonido que salió de él me indico la alegría que también sentía al verde después de tanto tiempo, seguí abrazándolo con cariño aunque no alcanzara a la gran ave que me llenaba de saliva, sentía mucha felicidad verlo de nuevo.

\- Ya estás aquí Rin

\- ¿Señor Jaken?

\- Aquí estoy Rin

\- Hola… perdone no lo vi, es más pequeño de lo que recordaba – comente curiosa

\- ¿Qué dices niña?

\- Que lo extrañe mucho – pronuncie entre risitas, ya recuerdo él porque me agradaba tanto molestar a ese pequeño sapo verde

\- Rin de ahora en adelante te aras cargo de él

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru le acaba de regalar a esta niña a su bestia de carga?

\- No es una bestia señor Jaken

\- ¿Amito bonito?

\- ¿Rin, lo quieres?

\- ¿A, Ah Un? Por supuesto que sí señor Sesshomaru

\- Bien, ahora vámonos

\- Pero… pero…

\- Vamos señor Jaken, no se quede atrás

Encantada me subí al lomo de mi gran amigo, el señor Sesshomaru siempre tan lindo…

Comenzamos nuestro camino en medio de las profundidades del bosque, nos encontrábamos los cuatro, así como antes, como cuando era una pequeña niña, y seguía a donde fuera a mi señor, aunque a veces me dejara siempre en lugares seguros cuando se iba a resolver cosas, era triste separarme de él, pero ahora era diferente, ya no tendría que alejarme de él, porque ahora estaría lista, la niña débil ya no estaba.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, solo caminábamos, no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos pero eso no me importaba, era extraño pero maravilloso estar de vuelta, los descansos y momentos para buscar comida me recordaban el pasado y en cierta forma me causaban nostalgia, venía a mi mente a esa niña pequeña corriendo por doquier, su afán de buscar algo de comer ya sea en sembradíos o pescando, ahora existía la diferencia de que mi experiencia en la aldea me ayudaba absolutamente.

Las caminatas largas y sin saber el rumbo habían regresado, las quejas y regaños al señor Jaken también estaban de vuelta además de mis burlas y consejos al mismo para no ser reprendido. Todo parecía normal, igual que antes pero mejor, hasta que después de aquel día todo cambio, en mi mente tenía la idea de una felicidad infinita pero, no fue así, las cosas cambiaron, todo lo que había imaginado, no sucedió, todo en lo que soñé no resulto, pero será mejor que explique porque y como paso.

 **xxx**

Era temprano, pasado del medio día, mi mente se encontraba pensando en la vida que había tenido en la aldea de Inuyasha, todos siempre tan lindos, cálidos y buenos amigos conmigo, desde mi llegada siempre me trataron como a un miembro más de su familia tanto que no fue difícil en hacerme de una estrecha amistad con Shippo así como de tener una excelente relación con todos los demás en especial con Kagome e Inuyasha quienes me enseñaron todas las habilidades que se.

Me encontraba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de cuando comenzó a llover, mire al cielo, estaba completamente negro, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba, los rayos y relámpagos que sonaban advertían un gran diluvio, voltee a ver a mi señor el cual al darse cuenta solo pronuncio un – andando – en significado de que no pararíamos, el señor Jaken asuntado pregunto si sería mejor un descanso a lo cual de pronto solo apareció detrás de mi con un golpe en su cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del diluvio, el agua caía con fuerza, helada, sin parar, el sonido de los rayos hacían pensar que el cielo caería en cualquier momento, yo estaba completamente empapada, por mi cabello escurría agua como si fuera una cascada, temblaba, si, moría de frio, iba montada en Ah Un no podía caminar en aquella tormenta ya que mi pies no reaccionaban, si plantaba para dar un paso se sentía como si miles de agujas se enterraran en ellos.

Abrazaba mis brazos para tratar de guardar un poco de calor lo cual era inútil, ni siquiera los dedos de mis manos los sentía tocándome, nuevamente Jaken pidió a Sesshomaru tener un descaso a lo que el gran Yokai no respondía, y como era de esperarse debíamos de obedecerlo a pesar de las circunstancias. De un momento a otro comencé a estornudar sin parar, temía que mi señor al escucharme se irritara e intentaba no ser escuchada aunque también el castañeo de mis dientes podría haberlo escuchado anteriormente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y giro levente el rostro.

El detener su andar me hizo percatarme de que ya sabía de mi estado. Volteo en seco y clavo su mirada en mí lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas por el esfuerzo y creo que ya hasta se encontraban rojos así que a pesar de saber que me observaba baje la mirada para ocultar el resfriado que había pescado.

Sin darme cuenta alce por inercia la mirada encontrándome frente a mi esa presencia perteneciente a ese poderoso Yokai, quien me miraba fijamente provocándome perderme en él, me encontraba perdida en su mirada, completamente hechizada por tan dorados ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, solo podía sentir el agua alrededor de todo mi cuerpo al igual que en ese momento solo existía una persona para mí y era él.

Siguió mirándome sin pronunciar palabra hasta que un calor abrumador se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos acariciar mis mejillas.

\- Tonta – pronuncio tan serio como siempre

\- ¿Señor?

\- Ven aquí

Sorprendida ante tales palabras no comprendí su significado hasta el momento en que me tomo entre sus brazos… si, me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a ascender, agache mi cabeza y note lo lejos que ya nos encontrábamos del piso, alce nuevamente la mirada y lo vi, tan hermoso, con esa estoica actitud, di un suspiro, era la primera vez que me cargaba. Me abrase a su pecho al sentir con más fuerza el agua y viento que golpeaba frente a nosotros.

A lo lejos pude distinguir que nos dirigíamos a una cascada cerca del bosque, al parecer detrás de ella se encontraba una estrecha cueva a donde me llevaría. Llegamos rápidamente a la pequeña pero seca cueva, Sesshomaru tomo su estola en manos y la arrojo al piso para después bajarme ligeramente colocándome encima de ella. Ambos escurríamos, de agua, aún me sentía temblar, alce la mirada para ver a quien ya mantenía su mirada fija en mí.

Se agacho a mi altura y tomo nuevamente entre sus manos mi rostro, aquel acto me ruborizo a pesar de estar casi azul por el frio, lo sentí, sentí el enrojecer de mis mejillas por sentir sus manos acariciándome, lo mire con ilusión, con mis cafés ojos, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de mi esos diamantes dorados, y esa delineada boca, solo me miraba, sin decir nada, parecería loca pero, sabía lo que pasaba, lo veía cada vez mas y mas cerca de mí, lo sé porque podía sentir claramente su aliento chocar con el mío.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les gustara mucho y llenen de mucha alegría mi corazón dejando su comentario, solo ya saben nada de ofensas porque lloro. Les mando un súper abrazo y muchos besos.**


	2. Estoy Contigo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 ** _Lo sé…. Lo siento, me tarde muchísimo, hasta yo lo sentí, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no me da mucho tiempo de escribir pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 espero lo disfruten. No se les olvide comentarme su opinión por favor eso me animaría mucho a actualizar lo más pronto posible. Las quiero, a leer._**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Estoy contigo**

Se agacho a mi altura y tomo nuevamente entre sus manos mi rostro, aquel acto me ruborizo a pesar de estar casi azul por el frio lo sentí, sentí el enrojecer de mis mejillas por sentir sus manos acariciándome, lo mire con ilusión, con mis cafés ojos, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de mi esos dorados ojos, y esa delineada boca, solo me miraba, sin decir nada, parecería loca pero, sabía lo que pasaba lo veía cada vez mas y mas cerca de mí, lo sé porque podía sentir claramente su aliento chocar con el mío.

Me sentía más que ruborizada, paralizada ante tales diamantes dorados, podía escuchar el sonido tan fuerte de mi corazón al palpitar, note como lentamente fue abriendo sus labios, no sabía si pronunciaría palabra o actuaria de otra forma, pero lo que sabía, es que era uno de los momentos más excitantes de mi vida, al menos hasta ese día.

Sin más por fin pronuncio palabra.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenías frio? – pronuncio casi susurrando, con esa su voz tan sensual

\- ¿Ahh? Señor Seshso…

\- Te has resfriado

\- No, no, no es nada… - tartamudee, apenas podía pronunciar palabras, se encontraba tan cerca de mi

\- No deberías poner al límite tus fuerzas – menciono quitando sus manos de mi rostro

\- ¿Mis fuerzas? – pregunte entre suspiros

\- Así es

\- Pero…

\- Descansa, sécate y trata de recuperar calor con eso – menciono refiriéndose a su estola

Pronunciando aquello finalizo la conversación, poniéndose en pie en dirección a la orilla de la cueva, ahí donde se podía ver cómo caía la cascada con tal fuerza que provocaba vapor, con la mirada en directo a no sé donde, se quedo parado ahí con esa manera de pararse que siempre tenía cuando analizaba alguna cosa u observaba a lo lejos alguna peculiaridad.

Mientras yo, aún extasiada por aquel momento quede en piedra y con el aliento agitado, con el corazón acelerado y aún ruborizada, solo viendo como se alejaba a la entrada de la estrecha cueva, aunque no había pasado más que estar cerca de mi rostro y de acariciarme dulcemente con ambas manos, me sentía más que radiante porque sabía que aquello, era su manera tan peculiar de procurarme, de cuidar de mí, de preocuparse por mi estado, siempre tan lindo, tan correcto, tan serio, siempre tan Sesshomaru.

Sentí en mis manos lo suave del mokomoko rodeando mi cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto en agua, solté una sonrisa, no podía ser mejor este día, lo sé, había caído una tormenta, pero… que mejor que disfrutarla con él, con ese hermoso Yokai dueño de mis sueños y de mi corazón, además sus atenciones conmigo no podían ser mejor, lo sabía, sabía que detrás de ese imponente ser, existían sentimientos hacia mí.

Con esa emoción que recorría mi cuerpo entero, me acurruque en el calor de la estola, suspire profundamente y caí victima en el mundo de los sueños, tan tranquila tan segura, sabía que la entrada de la cueva era custodiada por mi señor.

El sonido de la cascada al caer me despertó, abrí lentamente los ojos y me percate de la luz que provenía de afuera de la cueva, la tormenta había terminado con la llegada de un nuevo día, escuchaba por fuera el sonido hermoso de las aves cantando, gire a todos lados mi cabeza sin encontrar resultados, lo buscaba, no estaba Sesshomaru, no se encontraba ya, en la cueva – ¿tal vez saldría a respirar un poco de aire fresco? – Pensé – mientras me levantaba de donde pase la noche y me acerque a la orilla de la cueva.

Me acerque justo el lugar donde vi a mi señor, en la orilla, donde se podía sentir el vapor del agua que caía formando la hermosa cascada, toque un poco de agua entre mis manos, se sentía deliciosa, cálida, perfecta para un exquisito baño, volteé y mire el mokomoko en el piso – no tardare mucho, solo me refrescare un poco – pensé - apresurándome, baje de la cueva a donde terminaba la cascada para recibir esa deliciosa agua.

Desate mi kimono y lo coloque enzima de una piedra, solo me deje puesto unas las ligueras prendas de color blanco las cuales siempre se portaban antes de colocar el kimono o vestimenta determinada. Me adentre entre el agua, caía delicadamente, perfecta exquisita, era completamente delicioso aquel momento, un baño siempre hace bien.

 **xxx**

Se encontraba entre los arboles del gran bosque, caminando con su tan conocida elegancia en dirección a donde esperaba ella, donde la había dejado segura dentro de una estrecha cueva, desde lo lejos pudo percibir un olor peculiar, un olor conocido, era Rin, conocía perfectamente bien el olor único de la chica, pero en esta ocasión olía un poco diferente, este contenía algo, algo extraño.

Un extraño y exótico aroma diferente, que al oler se podía saborear una sensación exquisita. Su olor despedía tan excitante sabor que al Yokai le sorprendió que tan solo rozar su nariz aquel aroma, inundo su cuerpo de sensaciones, de deseos, al llegar por fin al lugar de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma, abrió sus ojos cual sorpresa al descubrir lo que se encontraba frente a él.

De bajo de aquella cascada disfrutando de la calidez del agua, se encontraba una hermosa mujer vistiendo solo sus bragas que ya mojadas calcaban a la perfección las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo, un cuerpo perteneciente a una bella mujer de alrededor, de veinte años, con largo cabello azabache, piel clara como la luna, piernas firmes y esculturales, si claramente Rin ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una sensual mujer.

Quedo estático en el lugar, cubierto por los arboles y ramas, se quedo observando, observándola a ella, clavando su mirada solamente en su dirección.

Contemplando completamente hechizado a tan exquisita figura mientras su agudo olfato era contaminado por la combinación del vapor del agua así como del vapor natural que emanaba de ella, realmente irresistible. Dio un leve suspiro sin apartar mirada y en ese momento su mente viajo al pasado, al momento exacto en que por vez primera la vio.

Tan solo una niña, una pequeña cría de humanos decidida, valiente, inteligente compasiva y llena de alegría además de ser dueña de la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que jamás había visto. Como olvidar esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaría verla no una vez, sino siempre, siempre a su lado. Así como cuando desde aquel día que, la dejo en la aldea, no había noche que no viera reflejada, en la luna, esa hermosa sonrisa.

Bufo frustrado al reconocerse a sí mismo como él, nunca pudo resistirse a su llamado, como con solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella era inevitable no estar ahí en ese segundo, sabia, muy bien que cuando ella lo llamaba era porque necesitaba de su ayuda y él, nunca se la negaría. El sonido de su voz al llamarlo con esa desesperación, retumbaba en su mente, era peor escucharla en peligro que recibir una espada directo al corazón.

Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente el tenerla a su lado lo hacía feliz, su regreso había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, verla hecha ya toda una dama lo hizo entender que ahora más que nunca ella lo necesitaba, ahora si alguien intentara arrebatarla de él, sería condenado a muerte ¿porque? Simplemente porque no existe nada mas valioso para él que la vida de Rin, la dependencia de aquella tan dulce compañía femenina, lo llenaría siempre y en cada momento a su lado.

\- Amo bonito – aquel molesto sonido de su sirviente lo saco de sus pensamientos – amito Sesshumarito

\- "Jaken"

\- Por fin lo encuentro amo, nuevamente me dejo… ¿la chiquilla, donde esta?

\- Ahí

\- ¿Donde… donde? no la veo

\- …

\- Amo, noto que no trae su estola ¿Qué sucedió?

\- La deje en aquella cueva

\- ¿Qué? La cueva tras la cascada… ¿Pero… como? – ¿cómo puedo abandonar su estola ahí? - dijo el pequeño sapo entre pensamientos -

\- Ve por ella

\- ¿Eh?

\- Andando…

\- Claro, claro amito voy en seguida – aunque no sé cómo voy a llegar hasta ahí – pensó el sapo verde mientras caminaba al lugar indicado.

Sin tener la interrupción de su molesto sirviente continúo contemplando a la chica mientras su mente volvía nuevamente al pasado.

 **xxx**

Seguía masajeando delicadamente mi piel con la deliciosa agua que caía, que experiencia más relajante y deliciosa, estaba tan distraída en lo cautivante del agua al caer por todo mi cuerpo, que no, note el tiempo que llevaba ahí hasta que escuche a lo lejos unas quejas bastante conocidas.

\- El amo Sesshomaru deja olvidada su estola y me manda a mi por ella, en primera ¿Por qué la dejo hasta acá? Esto de subir la cascada es bastante complicado

El señor Jaken – me dije – solté una leve risita al imaginarlo escalando la montaña de la cascada, por lo que había escuchado mi amo ya estaba por aquí cerca así que en ese momento salí rápidamente del agua y busque mi kimono, recordaba dejarlo en una roca por la orilla, pero ya no estaba ¿Dónde estaba? Quede parada frente a la roca pensando en que solo me encontraba con mis bragas cuando…

\- Aquí está tu kimono – escuche de tras de mí, era un voz familiar

Bastante familiar, era una voz que nunca olvidaría, una voz que siempre al escucharla me estremecía pero en ese momento más que nunca, escuchar aquella voz me hizo más que temblar, me hizo sentir la cara tan caliente que hasta puedo jurar salía vapor de mi. Volteé lentamente con temor de que fuera real que estaba ahí, viéndome semidesnuda.

\- Se… Se… - tartamudeé asustada, si, era él, Sesshomaru quien frente a mí, cargaba en su mano mi kimono

\- Ten, vístelo rápido, debemos irnos – pronuncio volteando la mirada a otro sitio, tal vez mi rostro magenta le había indicado mi vergüenza

\- Ah… sí, sí, señor Sesshomaru – conteste acercándome a él, tomando mi kimono

En cuanto tome mi kimono en manos Sesshomaru dio media vuelta con la mirada al bosque, quede con mis prendas en mano, viéndolo ¿se volteo para dejarme vestir? – Me pregunte sonrojada – que lindo detalle – me dije aun observándolo por su acto.

\- ¿"Rin"?

\- Ah… ¿sí?

\- ¿Ya te vestiste?

\- Ah, no aún no

\- ¿Qué esperas? te dije que rápido

\- Si, si claro – respondí reaccionando de mi shock

Vestí de prisa mi kimono y con el cabello escurriendo en agua me acerque a él

\- Ya estoy lista señor Sesshomaru

\- Andando – menciono comenzando a caminar

\- Espere amo bonito…. – grito Jaken cayendo de donde se encontraba la estrecha cueva – no me deje – prosiguió al aterrizar de cara en la tierra – aquí esta su estola – finalizo alzando una mano con la estola de mi señor

Me acerque a Jaken para ver si se encontraba bien y al parecer por sus gemidos la caída le había dolido, gire hacia atrás y note que Sesshomaru ya estaba bastante delante de nosotros, me agache preguntando su estado para poder irnos a lo que respondió.

\- Si, disfruto mucho caer de cara a la fuerte y dura tierra

\- Lo siento señor Jaken, solo decía porque el amo Sesshomaru ya se fue

\- ¿Qué, que?

\- Así es, vamos démela yo se la llevo – mencione quitándole mokomoko de sus manos – oh mire Ah-Un está aquí, ¿viniste por nosotros amigo? ¿Ah sí? ¡Estupendo! andando señor Jaken que nos quedaremos atrás

Montamos a mi enorme amigo y nos dirigimos a donde Sesshomaru se había ido. Dando su alcance rápidamente. Al verlo me acerque gustosa y mencione:

\- Ya estamos aquí señor Sesshomaru, aquí tiene su estola – a lo que me miro la tomo ente sus manos y se la coloco y sin mencionar palabras continuo caminando

Después de tiempo seguimos caminando sin pronunciar palabras, creo que conserve muchas cosas que de niña tenía, detestaba el silencio, vernos a los tres sin decir nada era bastante deprimente y aburrido. Tomando valor pregunte a mi señor.

\- ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender niña tonta, no le preguntes esas tonterías al amo Sesshomaru?

\- Nos dirigiremos a mi palacio

\- ¿Ehh?

\- ¿Palacio? – me pregunte aunque ahora que recuerdo, era cierto, en una ocasión Jaken me comento que el señor Sesshomaru haría su propio imperio, ¿sería un palacio como donde vivía su madre? Recuerdo muy poco de ese momento pero sabía que era un palacio aquel que visitamos hace mucho tiempo – pensé al momento de escucharlo

\- Así es niña el amo Sesshomaru es el Lord de las tierras del oeste – alardeo Jaken

\- No lo sabia

\- Pues que tonta eres

\- Cállate Jaken, sigamos caminando

\- Claro – comentamos Jaken y yo al unisonó

Después de lo preguntado y la información recibida el camino fue relativamente corto, la llegada a ese palacio seria uno de los principales escenarios en donde mi vida daría más que un nuevo giro.

 **xxx**

Por fin habíamos llegado, valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver lo que realmente era un castillo, frente a nosotros se encontraba un imponente palacio, realmente impresionante, era enorme, pero fantásticamente estructurado, quede boquiabierta al instante de verlo. Se abrieron las grandes puertas dejando adentrarnos en el, caminamos lentamente a sus adentros, yo iba montada en Ah-Un y pude sentir como su cuerpo tembló al estar dentro.

Era incomodo, terrorífico y hasta cierto punto perturbador, en cada rincón se encontraban imponentes Yokais, que por su aspecto y rígida manera de pararse y observar supuse eran los guardias del palacio, lo que me hizo, darme cuenta del importante puesto de mi señor Sesshomaru, tal y como el señor Jaken me lo había comentado, era increíble la manera de mirar de los guardias, no por su postura sino porque su atención se encontraba posada en mi.

Me sentía nerviosa, tantas miradas encima de mi eran incomodas pero bueno a pesar de que obviamente venía con ellos, mi señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken, no sé, si los guardias veían de buena manera mi presencia, lo sabía, lo podía sentir en sus ojos.

Al llegar a un tipo de recepción Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y con voz potente menciono:

\- Haru – menciono que después de unos segundos apareció un imponente Yokai con armadura azul marino y kimono rojo, en su cintura un cinturón amarillo y dos espadas

\- Señor – menciono dando una reverencia que fue levemente interrumpida al verme

\- General, ¿qué nuevos informes me tiene?

\- Muchos mi señor, si gusta en seguida se los comunico

\- Bien, pero antes, Narumi – pronuncio llamando a alguien más

\- Señor… - escuche al instante detrás de mí, era la voz de una Yokai, joven pero notablemente mayor que yo, de pelo largo rojo y piel blanca - ha regresado, nos llena de alegría… ¿una humana? – pregunto asombrada de mi presencia, sin terminar su bienvenida

\- ¿Ahh, hola? – tartamudeé

\- Lleva a Rin a una habitación

\- ¿Habitación mi señor?

\- …

\- ¿A cuál habitación?

\- La que se encuentra ha lado de la mía

\- ¿A su lado señor?

\- Has lo que te ordeno, lleva a la chica a su habitación y atiéndela, de ahora en adelante te encargaras de ella

\- ¿Ah? Si, si señor, lo que ordene – pronuncio bajando la cabeza, se giro a mí y sin gesticular emoción alguna hablo - Venga conmigo señorita

\- Amm – mencione dudosa viendo a mi señor

\- Ve con ella Rin, te veo a la hora de cenar

\- Si, si, está bien señor Sesshomaru

La Yokai me indico con sus manos que la siguiera y así lo hice, volteé a ver a mi señor y con un poco de desconfianza camine detrás de ella, una vez más y por última regrese mi mirada hacia él, y vi como se alejaba con el general Yokai así como el señor Jaken se llevaba por el lado contrario a Ah-Un. Comenzamos a subir por unas escaleras, ella iba delante de mí, guiándome el camino, caminaba rígida sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Amm, disculpa – dispuse a preguntar - ¿a qué se refería el señor Seshsomaru con que te encargaras de mi?

\- Yo seré su dama de compañía señorita

\- ¿Mi dama de compañía?

\- Así es

\- Y ¿qué hace una dama de compañía?

\- Por ahora le indicare donde es su habitación

\- Ah sí, claro – mencione resignada

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y frente a nosotras se encontraba un largo pasillo tanto de un lado como del otro que en ambos tenían bellísimas ventanas y muchísimas puertas que parecían ser cada una habitación. - ¿Quién las habitara? – me pregunte mientras las observaba.

\- Por aquí señorita Rin, sígame

Giramos al lado derecho y casi llegando hasta el fondo nos detuvimos, la Yokai deslizo la puerta indicándome entrar a la habitación que desde su primera impresión, era hermosa.

\- Esta será su habitación señorita, justo al lado de la del amo Sesshomaru

\- ¿Ah?, si, si gracias – comente entrando en ella

\- Me presento con usted, mi nombre es Narumi, como le comente seré su dama de compañía y estaré a sus servicios a la hora que usted disponga. Le comento que no dude en llamarme para cualquier cosa que requiera

\- Amm, muchas gracias… - agradecí confundida

\- Bien, quiere instalarse sola o gusta que le ayude

\- Ah, no, no, gracias yo, lo hago sola – mencione al saber que solo cargaba mi arco y flechas

\- Muy bien, regresare a ayudarla a alistarse para la cena

\- ¿Alistarme para la cena?

\- Si, la cena con el amo, le ayudare a cambiarse y arreglarse para cenar, bueno por ahora me retiro, estaré al pendiente si me necesita

\- Amm, si claro, gracias

\- Con su permiso

Menciono retirándose de la habitación, dando un suspiro cerré fuerte los ojos y los abrí tratando de digerir todo aquello, resignándome coloque mi arco y flechas en el futon cerca de mí y comencé a pasearme por la enorme habitación donde estaba, ahí dentro se encontraba un gran tocador lleno de frascos con fragancias exquisitas, se encontraba un armario realmente grande quien contenía cientos de bellos kimonos todos los colores y formas. Se me hizo extraño, la habitación o había sido habitada por alguien más o estaba lista para la llegada de alguien.

Me acerque al ventanal de la habitación y mire hacia afuera, la vista era increíble, sonreí al ver tal panorama, se podían ver desde ahí las tierras a lo lejos así como parte, dentro del castillo, había un enorme y bellísimo jardín el cual tenía una sección de bellísimos arboles de cerezos, lo impresionante y terrorífico del palacio al dar su primera impresión no era nada parecido por dentro, al terminar me deje caer en el futon cerrando los ojos.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo o eso sentía yo al estar completamente aburrida, así que sin pensar salí de la habitación dispuesta a buscar a mi señor Sesshomaru, camine por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, parecía que no había nadie estaba completamente solo, voltee a todos lados y ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido alguno, ignorando aquello comencé a bajar las escaleras, intención, que fue interrumpida de inmediato.

\- Señorita Rin ¿qué hace caminando sola?

\- Narumi, solo iba a buscar al señor Sesshomaru

\- No, no, no puede si el amo está ocupado no puede interrumpirlo, además como le dije no puede estar sola para eso debe llamarme a mi

\- Pero...

\- Venga conmigo le ayudare a arreglarse para la cena

Llegamos a mi habitación, la Yokai abrió el enorme armario y saco de él un bello kimono color esmeralda, me ayudo a vestirlo al igual que peinar mi largo cabello y al terminar me roció un poco de una de las esencias del tocador.

\- Lista, andando señorita bajemos que el amo Sesshomaru ya espera

\- ¿Ya está en el comedor? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo puedo oler, vamos sígame

Nos dirigimos al comedor, bajamos por las escaleras las cuales ahora ya estaba llenas en cada descanso por un guardia, al llegar los que se encontraban eran muy pocos para el tamaño del comedor; mi señor a la cabeza, de su lado izquierdo el señor Jaken y a lado de él, el general Yokai que vi en la tarde. Mi señor me miraba fijamente lo que provoco sonrojo, ya que no solo me había visto sino su mirada había recorrido toda mi persona, ahora entiendo porque me ayudo a arreglarme Narumi y se lo agradezco.

\- Vamos señorita, aquí es donde usted…

\- Rin se sentara a mi lado – interrumpió Sesshomaru, lo que sorprendió a los presentes ya que el lugar a su lado era el derecho, que a mi saber, un lugar muy importante en una mesa

Me acerque y senté a su lado, mi señor volteo su fría mirada a mí y comento con un tono al cual solo preste atención yo.

\- Terminado la cena te retiras a la habitación que se te indico y esperas mi llegada, tengo que hablar contigo

Tales palabras me sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo me inquietaron un poco, iba hablar conmigo pero… ¿de qué? Era una pregunta que no podía mantener quieta por mucho tiempo. La comida llego después de unos minutos, ingerimos los alimentos y tal como me lo ordeno al finalizar Narume se acerco a mí y me llevo a la habitación.

\- Disculpa amm, Narumi, ¿sabes que hablara conmigo el señor Seshsomaru?

\- No

\- Amm, bueno yo…

\- Tal vez se dio cuenta que salió de su habitación sin compañía y la reprenderá

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bien la dejo aquí para que espere al amo, vendré mas tarde para arroparla

Cerré la puerta con la zozobra en el pecho, la respuesta de Narumi no me había ayudado en nada, seria a caso cierto ¿me reprendería? Pero yo no sabía eso, acabo de llegar – me dije confundida tratando de justificarme – suspire para mí y di media vuelta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos a verlo frente a mí, si, esos dorados diamantes ya estaban dentro de la habitación mirándome penetrantemente.

\- Se… señor… - tartamudee asustada

\- "Rin" - pronunció – Acércate – me ordeno

\- Ah, sí – respondí acercándome a él tal y como si en ese momento dominara todo mi ser. Al estar frente a él alce la mira para poder encontrarme con sus ojos los cuales ya me miraban fijamente

\- De hoy en adelante este será tu hogar, puedes ir a donde quieras sin salir del palacio y solo en compañía de Narumi ¿entendido?

\- ¿Solo con ella? – y ¿con usted? – pregunte eso ultimo en mis adentros

\- Si

\- Oh, bueno – dije bajando la mirada

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Solo puedo estar con ella...

\- Así es

\- Y… ¿y…y… usted donde estará? Me refiero a… ¿me dejara sola?

\- Con la pregunta que no sé, cómo me arriesgue a preguntar, note en mi señor como en sus labios se delineo una muy leve sonrisa, de esas que asustan cada vez que lo hace y eso sucede una de mil – no seas tonta – pronuncio

\- ¿Ehh? – respondí al momento de sentir como con una de sus garras, levanto mi mentón

\- Nunca te dejare sola Rin – pronuncio provocando en segundos que todo mi ser temblara, creo que era la primera vez que me decía tal cosa, de alguna forma lo sabia pero él nunca me lo había dicho y mucho menos en aquella posición donde nuestros ojos se conectaban tan magníficamente bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a **Lili** a **38sanchezmaldonadogabriela** y a **yaya** por dejarme su comentario en el primer capítulo, me dio mucha alegría que les gustara, espero este sea también de su agrado, muchas gracias nuevamente.

 **Respuesta a comentarios**

 **Yaya** : lo siento no sé de cual fic me hablas, perdona no poderte dar la información que necesitas. Saludos y un abrazo

 **Lili** : muchísimas gracias por tu comentario me agrada mucho que te gustara, y si, tratare de que los personajes mantengan su esencia natural pero confieso que es bastante complicado jejeje. Besos y un súper abrazo

 **38sanchezmaldonadogabriela:** por supuesto que la continuare de hecho esta será una historia larga J saludos y un abrazo

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora**

 **Les comento algo, es difícil escribir esta historia jajaja ¿Por qué? Bien pues lo que pasa es que en esta, tratare de mantener casi intacta la personalidad de Sesshomaru y no saben lo difícil que se me hace, lo amo, de verdad que ese Yokai me encanta, pero… mantener su personalidad en mis letras es complicado… jajaja, pero no importa me estoy divirtiendo mucho además de que me encanta escribir y esta historia será mejor en cada capítulo, espero la gocen tanto como yo, así como espero me comenten que opinan.**

 **También les comento que los nombres de los nuevos personajes y/o personajes que aparecerán son nombres reales originarios de Japón.**


	3. En el Palacio

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 _Perdonen de verdad, la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el tercero, esperó lo disfruten._

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En el palacio**

\- _Nunca te dejare sola Rin -_

 _Pronuncio provocando en segundos que todo mi ser temblara, creo que era la primera vez que me decía tal cosa, de alguna forma yo lo sabia pero él nunca me lo había dicho y mucho menos en aquella posición donde nuestros ojos se conectaban tan magníficamente bajo la luz de la luna._

Sentí como se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, me sentía nerviosa, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba tan emocionada; ya podía sentir sus labios rosar con los míos, a caso ¿realmente sucedería? Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, lo deseaba, deseaba con ansias probar sus besos pero a punto de suceder lo que tanto anhelaba, el sonido de la puerta me despertó del profundo sueño donde permanecía. Abrí de golpe los ojos y un poco sobresaltada me senté sobre el futon, solté un suspiro de resignación, aquello no era real.

Era el séptimo día en que tenía ese mismo sueño, ese en cual me encontraba a punto de besar sus labios, en el que solo faltaba poco para poder probar un beso de aquel tan imponente Yokai ¿Qué lo ocasionaba? Simple, había comenzado desde aquella noche. Aquella donde tiernamente tomando mi mentón y clavando sus diamantes dorados, me dijo con sus tan abruptas palabras, el nunca dejarme sola, donde prometió nunca apartarse de mi lado. Si, aquella noche había sido mágica.

Así mismo, como llevaba siete días soñando lo mismo, cumplía una semana viviendo en el gran palacio de las tierras del oeste.

Debo admitir que aunque realmente me gustaba soñar aquello, al despertar, me sentía más ansiosa de que en algún momento, se convirtiera en una realidad. Posé mis manos en mi pecho y respire profundo, acaricie mis labios y me dispuse a levantarme del futon.

El sonido de la puerta volvió a aparecer, era Narumi, quien desde afuera pedía permiso de entrar. Su voz llamándome desde afuera, me hizo recordar que si, en efecto, los días habían pasado y durante ese tiempo en el palacio, aun no lograba digerir lo que sucedía. Me refiero a que, durante esa semana, pareciese como si estuviera actuando en automático. Ya que, lo que Narumi me indicara que hiciera, eso hacía y ¿Qué era? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Cada día llegaba la Yokai pelirroja a mi habitación, me ayudaba a darme un baño, me alistaba con un bello kimono sacado de ese gran armario, me peinaba y rociaba de las exquisitas fragancias del tocador y ya lista, me escoltaba hasta el comedor donde compartía alimentos junto con el señor Jaken, el general Haru y mi señor Sesshomaru. Al terminar, me indicaba que no podía ir a ningún lugar si no tenía permiso o era ordenado por el amo Sesshomaru, quien claramente no volvía a ver hasta la siguiente hora de comida. Sin más que hacer, me retiraba a mi habitación y ahí permanecía hasta que volvía por mí para volver a regresar al comedor.

A pesar de que intente convencer a Narumi de que me llevara al jardín que veía desde la ventana de mi habitación, no cedía, ya que su frase siempre era la misma "no puedo hacerlo si el amo no me lo indica" y dada la constante respuesta, intente también, hablar con mi señor pero, eso nunca se pudo, ya que en cuanto se terminaban los alimentos, todos, excepto yo, se levantaba y se retiraban sin decir nada, así dejándome sola.

Y si lo anterior no basto, en efecto, los únicos momentos en los que podía ver y estar con mi señor, era a la hora de comer. Valla aburrida y pesada semana. Pero si, esos eran los motivos por los que Rin, parecía ser un zombie manejado por Narumi, su dama de compañía. Bueno, al menos lo fue hasta esa mañana, ya que, fue el día en que mi docilidad termino.

\- ¿Señorita Rin? ¿Señorita, puedo entrar?

\- Ahh, adelante Narumi

\- Buenos días señorita – Entro, saludando y dirigiéndose a las ventanas, recorrió sin previo aviso las cortinas– ya es bastante tarde, preparare agua caliente para usted y en seguida la alistare ¿de acuerdo?

\- Amm claro, gracias – respondí

Narumi, la bella Yokai de cabello rojo, siendo mi dama de compañía, las funciones que tenía era; ayudarme a cada instante, para cualquier cosa, así como no apartarse de mi ningún momento. No es que me desagradara pero, siendo sincera era incomodo tener a alguien que te siguiese a cada momento pero no solo eso, a pesar de que aquella Yokai pelirroja era amable conmigo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de disgusto por su parte. Ya que en ocasiones la notaba disgusta a la hora de atenderme. Eso me hacía sentir aun mas incomoda.

\- Debemos apresurarnos señorita, el amo Sesshomaru la estará esperando para desayunar, vamos entre el agua ya esta lista – menciono apresurada sacándome de mis pensamientos

La mire un poco confundida, esa mañana me sentía un poco diferente, definitivamente que la pelirroja me ayudara a darme un baño, no era lo que me alegraría el día. Sonreí ante lo mencionado y me dispuse a contestar.

\- Gracias Narumi, pero amm, sabes, me agradaría darme un baño, yo sola

\- ¿Perdone? – pregunto desconcertada

\- Prometo no tardar – proseguí. Narumi me miro por unos segundos y después de soltar un pequeño suspiro, respondió

\- Lo siento mucho señorita pero, tengo ordenes de…

\- Lo sé pero…

\- No puedo desobedecer las órdenes del amo, así que por favor señorita entre al baño – hablo firme mirándome de la misma manera

Me sorprendí, nunca había imaginado que fuera tan penalizado el hecho de que me diera un baño sin compañía. Sin decir mas, accedí aunque debo decir que aquello me había puesto un poco de mal humor. Al terminar, vestí un bello kimono amarillo con adornos rojos, Narumi me peino el cabello, me lleno de aquellas deliciosas fragancias y me acompaño a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraban los mismos de cada comida.

Me acerque tímidamente al comedor, me senté de lado donde estaba Sesshomaru, lo observe por un momento con intensiones de que pronunciara palabra pero no fue así. Resignada, desvié la mirada intentando no sentirme fuera de lugar, lo digo puesto que todo seguía igual, me refiero a que cada que compartimos el comedor, siempre era igual, sin palabras, sin decir nada, simplemente cada uno, se concentraba en su plato, era algo que no me agradaba, además de eso, el general frente a mi tampoco ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

Desde la primera comida que compartí a mi llegada, frente a mí se sentaba el general Haru, un Yokai fornido de cabello largo color negro, ojos marrón y porte imponente, él, quien en cuanto llegaba, no dejaba de mirarme.

Como cada día, me percate de su mirada insistente y por la manera en que clavaba sus cobrizos ojos en mí, preferí concentrarme en mi plato. Fue entonces cuando analice.

"Creo que no le agrada mi presencia, y creo que tanto Narumi como a él, de alguna manera el tener una humana en el palacio les ha afectado un poco su comodidad"

Intentaba adaptarme, comprender el sistema que manejaban pero entre más dócil era, menos me gustaba, a caso ¿eso haría desde mi llegada al palacio? ¿Siempre permanecer quieta y verme como muñequita para los horarios de comida? Y después de eso ¿Qué? ¿Permanecer encerrada en mi habitación sin hacer si decir nada? ¿No tener algún momento para estar con mi señor? Había puesto de mi parte, realmente me esforzaba en no molestar a mi amo Sesshomaru ya que Jaken me había dicho, se encontraba muy ocupado.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Ya van tres días y solo he visto al señor Sesshomaru en la hora de comida. Me gustaría verlo más tiempo y estar con él, además, me siento sumamente aburrida_

\- _Ah, si serás tonta. Desde que llegamos al palacio de mi amo, tuvo que encargarse de muchos asuntos pendientes. Todo eso, por ir por ti_

\- _¿Por mi?_

\- _Exacto, dejo cosas pendientes por ir por ti a la aldea de esos humanos_

\- _Ohh, ya veo…_

\- _Así que no vayas a estar de fastidiosa con mi amo bonito, ya que tendrá mucho que hacer_

\- _Está bien… lo entiendo señor Jaken, gracias por notificarme._

Comprendía que tuviera trabajo pero al parecer, una semana no bastaba para terminar sus asuntos y eso, ya no lo soportaba, quería estar con él, pasar tiempo a su lado pues a caso ¿Esa no era la razón por la que había regresado con él? Además, también, ya no podía quedarme quieta, si volvía a estar todo el día en mi habitación, juro que hubiera terminado asfixiada. Pensando todo aquello, me arriesgue a cortar el silencio así que sin pensarlo más, decidí hablar.

\- Me gustaría conocer el palacio – solté de repente

Tanto Jaken como el general voltearon a verme sorprendidos por mi atrevimiento, mientras que Sesshomaru, seguía concentrado en su plato. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondió, pase saliva, no sabía si había hecho bien pero aun así, continué.

\- Quisiera poder, recorrerlo todo y, conocerlo – dije ahora dirigiendo mi mirada al peli plateado. Espere un momento para una respuesta que no llegaba, comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa entonces perseguí– ¿señor Sesshomaru?

\- No tienes permiso – interrumpió Jaken – si el amo bonito, no te responde es porque no tienes permiso

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió, mire confundida al señor Jaken y de inmediato gire a ver a mi señor. Temía que secundara lo mencionado por el pequeño sapo verde pero, seguía sin mencionar palabra.

\- ¿Qué? – solté en un suspiro - Pero… ¿señor Sesshomaru? – pregunte insistente. Fue, entonces cuando hablo.

\- Haru, Jaken, al terminar se retiran y me esperan en mi despacho hasta que llegue. Debo hablar a solas con Rin

Sentí que el pulso de mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, presentía que no me daría permiso, además de eso, no había dirigido mirada a ninguno, eso me desanimo aun más. Ya con la advertencia de que hablaría conmigo al término del desayuno, no dije nada más y continuamos comiendo.

Sucedió como Sesshomaru lo indico, Jeken y el general se retiraron, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos.

Sabia me miraba pero aun así, yo mantenía la mirada baja, salte un suspiro y tome valor para hablar.

\- Amm, señor…

\- Creí que ya lo hacías

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Recorrer el palacio?

\- Así es, ya veo que no ¿porque?

\- Ah, pues, lo que pasa es que…

\- A caso ¿no te dije que este era tu hogar?

\- Si, lo hizo pero… cuando intente salir a conocer el jardín, Narumi me dijo, que no lo hiciera ya que, no podía hacerlo, si usted no daba la orden – conteste y ante mi respuesta soltó un gruñido que me inquieto – por eso… – perseguí – me estuve en mi habitación toda esta semana

\- Sesshomaru, después de soltar un muy pequeño suspiro, clavo su mirada en mí y respondió – tienes permitido ir a cualquier parte del palacio. Haz lo que quieras, aquí es donde vivirás

Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos, aquellas palabras me habían entusiasmado. Acababa de darme la total libertad de conocer absolutamente todo el palacio, sin restricciones a ningún lugar. Ahora lo que faltaba era, hacerlo con su compañía.

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru – chille emocionada – entonces… ¿puedo comenzar ahora?

\- Si

\- Excelente – exprese compartiéndole una sonrisa

 **xxx**

Una sonrisa, una encantadora sonrisa.

Si, Rin le estaba compartiendo esa bella sonrisa que cada que se posaba en él, lo hacía sentir un calor extraño inundar todo su cuerpo. Admitía que en ocasiones esa chica actuaba tan infantil como cuando niña, pero también, esas eran características de su personalidad que la hacían tan única. Aun así y a pesar de que le fascinaba verla sonreír, desvió su mirada y levantándose del comedor comenzó a caminar en dirección a su despacho.

La joven quien desconcertada pregunto si era posible que en algún momento poder hablar con él o pasear por el palacio, lo intrigo, puesto que sabía bien que su protegida deseaba pasar tiempo a su lado, pero no era momento para hacerlo, aun tenia asuntos que atender. Así que dando una firme respuesta, indico no acompañarla en su recorrido pero si, estar disponible al momento en que ella lo necesitara.

Asegurando que la joven se encontraba satisfecha, se retiro.

 **xxx**

Sin mencionarle más palabras, di media vuelta y me encamine a comenzar. Aunque me costara asimilarlo, entendía que a su regreso, tenía muchos pendientes que cumplir, por eso mismo, en cierta forma, aceptaba estar separada de él, pero… mientras terminara claro, porque, en algún momento tenía que desocuparse y estaba segura que ese tiempo, lo pasaría conmigo. Lo sabía, ya que al decirme que en cualquier cosa que lo necesitara, lo buscara en su despacho, era una clara muestra de que como yo, también quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Mientras caminaba, note que Narumi no se encontraba cerca, así que aprovechando tome camino para comenzar.

Me dirigí al salón central, el mismo lugar que nos recibió el primer día. Vi a mí alrededor, no sabía por dónde empezar, a cada lugar donde volteaba encontraba, puertas, entradas que me llevarían a un sitio pero ¿a cuál? Un poco mareada decidí comenzar así que simplemente camine a la derecha y entre por un pasillo que me llevo directo a donde parecía, era un campo. Cuando más me acerque a la intensa luz, me encandilaba más y mas pero cuando pude centrar mi mirada pude ver lo que era realmente.

Al ver que tenia frente a mí, quede estática, era impresionante, era un campo de práctica para tiro con arco, mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, así mismo por la emoción que sentí. Durante mi estancia en la aldea, mi clase favorita había sido esa, la impartida por la señorita Kagome y si lo puedo decir, me considero realmente buena para ello. Emboce una gran sonrisa y desee haber cargado mi arco y flechas para poder probar el campo.

Ya había elegido cual ería uno de mis sitios favoritos.

\- ¿Señorita?

Escuche detrás de mí y aquella voz me sorprendió desviando mi atención del campo frente a mí. No era una voz que conociera pero si una que vagamente había escuchado. Sin pensar mas, decidí voltear y quien se encontraba detrás, me hizo arrugar la frente.

\- Hola… - saludo gustoso Haru, el general - impresionante ¿no? – agrego - el campo donde practican los arqueros. Pero prefiero donde practicamos con la catana, ahí hay mas acción

Sin hablar, lo mire confundida, realmente las únicas veces que lo había escuchado hablar, era cuando respondía un sí o un no, a lo que le indicaba Sesshomaru, además de eso, en cada comida, se la pasaba mirándome como con reproche, así que, realmente verlo frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro e intentando iniciar una conversación conmigo. Me parecía, sumamente extraño.

\- Perdone – soltó de pronto - No me presente con usted; soy Haru, general y jefe de las tropas del palacio del Lord Sesshomaru, mucho gusto señorita Rin… - se presento dando una leve reverencia ante mí. Me sorprendió pero también admito que su actitud fue cálida

\- Amm, hola – respondí - gracias e igualmente general, mucho gusto

\- Dígame Haru, señorita Rin – propuso sonriente

\- ¿Ah? No creo que sea correcto

\- No hay ningún problema, tenga la confianza de hablarme por mi nombre – insistió

\- Umm ¿general Haru?

\- Por supuesto – respondió después de soltar pequeñas risitas

\- muy bien, entonces… mucho gusto general Haru – hable con una sonrisa. Era agradable y la forma en la que sonreía, en cierta forma la contagiaba

\- Bien y entonces ¿paseando por el palacio?

\- Así es, aunque realmente es enorme, no supe por dónde empezar, por eso termine aquí

\- Pues este sitio fue un buen comienzo, como le dije, es impresiónate pero si no se quiere perder en este inmenso sitio, yo podría llevarla personalmente a conocer todo el palacio, claro, si usted me lo permite

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, si usted gusta y no le es molestia mi presencia

El general Haru, no era como yo pensaba, la actitud que tenia conmigo era realmente agradable, el ofrecerse a guiarme me había parecido un gesto gentil y caballeroso de su parte, además, en cada palabra, me regalaba una sonrisa, eso me hizo suponer que su postura dura e impenetrable, la utilizaba solo en presencia de Sesshomaru.

Considere en aceptar su propuesta de guiarme, pero antes de responder, fui interrumpida.

\- ¿Señorita Rin? – escuche y esa era otra voz, de hecho, esa voz si era conocida para mí ya que llevaba toda una semana escuchándola

\- ¿Narumi?

\- La busque por todo el palacio – mencionaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a nosotros a paso veloz - ¿dónde estaba? Amm, Haru… - saludo al general cambiando por completo su semblante de molestia, a uno que no pude descifrar

\- No te preocupes Narumi, se encontraba aquí conmigo – respondió el general, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Contigo? – pregunto quedándose en piedra. Lo miro desconcertada y después de unos segundos desvió su mirada a mi intentando ignorar al tercero de nosotros – señorita Rin venga conmigo, le mostrare el palacio

\- Perdona Narumi, pero la señorita Rin vendrá conmigo, yo seré quien le de el recorrido ¿no es así? – respondió el general mirándome con una sonrisa aun mas grande

\- Ammm – tartamudeé, aquel momento, por alguna razón se había vuelto incomodo

Miraba de un lado a Haru, quien no dejaba de sonreírme y del otro, Narumi quien con un semblante confundido miraba con desdén al general para después mirarme a mí un tanto inconforme. Después de un momento, muy deprisa y tropezando, apareció Jaken, gritando que mi señor Sesshomaru solicitaba la presencia del general. Ante eso, la pelirroja a mi lado, sonrió gustosa y mirando fijamente al Yokai lo despidió para no decir que casi lo corre.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita – hablo – no será posible que el día de hoy, le pueda ayudar

\- No hace falta, para eso estoy yo – añadió Narumi antes de que yo, hablara. El general se limito a mirarla y enfocándose en mi continuo

\- Será en otro momento ¿Qué le parece?

\- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema general Haru – respondí con una sonrisa

Después de aquello, el general se retiro con Jaken, así mismo Narumi y yo también comenzamos con el recorrido. Pero, puedo decir que me sentía un poco incomoda, aquel encuentro había sido realmente extraño.

 **xxx**

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – pregunto molesto el imponente Yokai

\- Perdone Señor, me encontraba en el campo de práctica, de los arqueros

\- Y ¿Qué tanto perdías el tiempo ahí?

\- Lo lamento, lo que sucede, es que me encontré con la señorita Rin, al parecer estaba perdida y…

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo, es de Narumi

\- Perdone mi Lord – pronunció el general dando una reverencia – de acuerdo, continuo con el informe. El almirante Hideaki nos ofreció unir fuerzas, con el propósito de hacer de estas tierras una más grande y fuerte mucho más que la del este y el sur

\- Hideaki, no propone nada en vano ¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio?

\- Reafirmar el convenio que se tenía cuando su padre aun vivía

Al llegar aquellas palabras a los oídos del gran Yokai, no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia ante ese ser del que estaban hablando, puesto que conocía bien sus mañas.

Aquel acuerdo planeado hace tiempo por: Hideaki e Inu No Taisho, ayudaría en mucho, ya que trataba acerca de unir las tierras del norte con las tierras del oeste, al hacerlo, formarían una potencia tan grande que las tierras del sur y del este, quedarían a sus pies, sin duda. Pero en ese momento más que favorecer a ambas tierras, le favorecería en lo doble a Sesshomaru ya que aquel anciano Yokai estaba a punto de partir al otro mundo (como su padre) así que en cuanto lo hiciera, todo quedaría en manos del gran Lord.

Pero así como viejo, el almirante Hideaki era inteligente, sabía bien que pronto dejaría el mundo de los vivos y pasaría a uno nuevo. Al no tener más descendencia que solo una única hija, y al no ser un varón, sabía que sus genes no sería lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar su linaje. Por eso mismo y por suerte aun existía un único Yokai quien aun tenía esa sangre pura, además de poseer una poderosa jerarquía y aquel almirante, estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hija en manos de uno quien era conveniente. Además, aquello ya estaba planeado con su fallecido amigo Inu No Taisho.

Era un golpe con dos objetivos, el primero, no perder la sangre pura de aquellos Yokais perro y la segunda, el hacer más poderosas sus tierras.

\- El convenio que impartió con mi padre, en su momento, no es de mi incumbencia. Lo único que me interesa saber, es si se unirá a mis tierras o no

\- Esta dispuesto señor, pero solamente con esa condición. Cuando vino me comento que para él seguía valiendo la palabra de su señor padre

\- Tonterías, ese anciano solo busca su beneficio

\- Entonces… ¿rechazará su propuesta?

\- Amo bonito – interrumpió Jaken - Hideaki tiene un ejército tan grande como el nuestro y me atrevo a mencionar que hasta un poco más grande – aten lo dicho el pequeño sapo ocultándose detrás del general, evito la mirada abismal que Sesshomaru le lanzo

\- En eso tiene razón Jaken, señor, el acuerdo con las tierras del norte le favorecerían mas a usted, aquel Yokai está a punto de abandonar este mundo, el acuerdo duraría hasta su muerte y no tardaría mucho para eso.

\- Así es amo, el compartir el poder con el almirante duraría poco tiempo

Sesshomaru observo por un instante a sus dos acompañantes, nadie más que él, sabía bien de que trataba aquel acuerdo y era más, que solo compartir el poder hasta que Hideaki muriera.

 **xxx**

Aquel día había sido encantador, el general Haru, tenía razón, el palacio era un inmenso lugar donde fácilmente te perdías, lo suficiente como para que durante ese día, solo diera tiempo de conocer unos cuantos sitios. Entre ellos, el establo, donde además de caballos se encontraba Ah-Un y por supuesto que en cuanto lo vi, corrí a abrazar a mi gran amigo de dos cabezas, durante toda una semana no sabía nada de él, y verlo fue maravilloso, de ese momento en adelante ya no lo dejaría pasar, pues me encargaría de ir a visitarlo lo más frecuentemente posible.

Otro lindo lugar fue el campo donde practican los espadachines, era mucho más grande que el de los arqueros y por lo que se veía en ese lugar se practica a diario y a cada momento, lo supuse ya que en cuanto llegue, se encontraba un grupo, y cuando ese término, entro otro y uno más, esperaba su turno. Pero no solo eso, los cientos de Yokais que practicaban en ese campo, realmente eran maestros al controlar su catana ya que la agitaban en el aire como si estuvieran bailando.

Me sentía muy emocionada, el palacio aunque aún no lo conocía por completo, me había encantado, sabía que podía ver más que solo las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Al final del día y aun muy entusiasmada por comenzar ya el siguiente recorrido, decidí visitar a mi señor Sesshomaru quien se encontraba en su despacho, moría de ganas de contarle todo lo sucedido en el día.

\- No sabía lo grande que era el palacio señor Sesshomaru, me encanto, se que solo visite tres sitios pero… fue increíble, además, tampoco sabía los muchos Yokais que hay aquí – decía mientras mi Lord solo me miraba fijo desde su lugar – el lugar que muero por visitar es el gran jardín y ver ese hermoso mar rosa

\- ¿Mar rosa?

\- Así es, desde mi habitación hay una ventana que da al jardín y pues, note se encuentra una parte donde solo hay cerezos, así que quiero ir ahí y bañarme entre esos miles y suaves pétalos – ante mi comentario mi señor Sesshomaru dibujo una muy leve sonrisa, una que no parecería sonrisa sí, no lo conociera tan bien

Continuando mi parlanchina aventura del día, me quede en su despacho hasta que llego el momento (hasta muy tarde) de ir a dormir, aquel día había terminado de la mejor manera posible, el pasar tiempo y conversar con Sesshomaru así, como antes cuando me iba a visitar a la aldea, era increíble y mas, tenido frente a mi sus hermosos diamantes dorados, mientras asentía con sublime paciencia ante todo lo que yo le decía, era completamente maravilloso.

Si, sabía que ese día sería diferente pues aquella noche se había convertido en el final de un día perfecto.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora**

Hola… he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya, había empezado jajaja, ya saben, le puse pausa ya que me enfoque en terminar la anterior (cuando te conocí) que por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las que la leyeron desde el principio hasta el fin y de igual manera las que me dejaron su hermoso comentario.

Les comento:

Sobre este capítulo, sé que no pudo ser de los más interesantes jejeje pero les prometo que para el siguiente encontraran muchas sorpresas, este solo fue como una probada de lo que vendrá adelante así como algunos secretos que también saldrán a la luz, así que les recomiendo que hayan puesto atención a cada conversación y/o suceso.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **Lili:** perdón hermosa, jajaja pero… realmente no fue mi intención que pensaras que la escena final fue para que se besaran jejeje aunque ahora que lo volví a leer creó que si pareció, lo siento, no te enojes conmigo y la verdad si quiero saber porque te gusto esa escena de la cascada jajaja claro si puedes decirme.

 **Serena tsukino chiba:** perdóname creo que la pausa no fue corta pero ya estoy de vuelta y me pondré a trabajar en esta historia, por cierto… jajaja no puedo mencionar si habrá lemon, tendrás que leerla. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, gracias por tu comentario y por la espera.

 **ArianaDe Taisho:** gracias nena, por tu comentario y pues… ya estoy trabajando en esta, espero que te guste tanto como mi anterior historia, abrazos.

 **Maria273:** muchas gracias por tu comentario nena, de verdad que me encanto ya que cumple mi objetivo en esta nueva historia. El plasmar bien, la personalidad de cada personaje, sobre todo del guapísimo Sesshomaru. Te mando un abrazo y saludos.


	4. Nuevo Hogar

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Nuevo hogar**

* * *

Frustrado soltó un gruñido levantándose de su asiento; la paciencia se le terminaba, no pensaba acceder a tal oferta tan más despreciable. El almirante Hideaki, más que viejo, era un anciano oportunista y siendo él, el gran Sesshomaru, no se dejaría engañar por un ser tan insignificante. Contemplo frente a él, a sus dos sirvientes; el general Haru y Jaken el pequeño sapo escandaloso, ambos, se encontraban confundidos por el rechazo que su señor daba, a la que parecía una gran oportunidad.

Y si que lo era, pues el acuerdo le otorgaría el poder y la autoridad de tierras lo doble de grandes que las que tenía, pero para ello, debía desposar a la hija de ese anciano Yokai. Su padre el General Inu No Taisho, aun con vida, nunca lo habría podido obligar a contraer matrimonio si él no lo deseaba, mucho menos en ese momento, cuando solo existía su recuerdo.

Un poco irritado, desvió la mirada y se acerco justo a la gran ventada de su despacho, esa misma, que daba frente al inmenso jardín que formaba parte de su palacio, estando ahí, maldijo en su interior para después advertir la presencia que acababa de llegar a dicho sitio. Abrió levemente los ojos, al contemplar a tan hermosa jovencita que con gusto, se dirigía al bosque de cerezos.

Si, había pasado más de un mes desde la llegada de la joven y hasta ese momento, los únicos encuentros con ella, habían sido cuando lo visitaba por las noches y tan parlanchina como siempre, comentaba todo lo hecho durante el día. Él nunca se irrito al tenerla hablando sin parar y mucho menos a tan altas horas de la noche porque, por una extraña razón, una que ni siquiera el poderoso Lord sabía, era que, tenerla junto a él, le hacía olvidar todo, ocasionando que en esos momentos solo fueran de ellos dos.

En efecto, llevaba días sin poder estar con la chica y eso le molestaba pues, aunque no lo admitiera, sentía inmensas ganas de estar junto a Rin. Era cierto que hacía tiempo, veía de una forma diferente a su protegida, admitía que algo había cambiado, pero su personalidad le impedía tomarle más importancia. Aunque, no solo eso, también había un especifica razón por la cual la había llevado a su palacio, pero nadie sabía la razón y nadie tendría que saberla.

Desde arriba, pudo admirar a la inquieta y alegre jovencita que siempre le ilumino la vida, y dentro de él, se comenzó a formar una gran satisfacción de tenerla viviendo en sus tierras, pues nadie más que él podría protegerla y cuidarla como se merecía, porque de eso estaba seguro, ningún individuo, jamás sería capaz de acercársele. Dibujo una leve sonrisa, a pesar de tener dificultades con sus interminables deberes, le mantenía seguro pensar una sola cosa "Nadie se atrevería a acercársele mientras fuera su protegida"

Así mismo, y al instante, esa casi transparente sonrisa, desapareció de su rostro en cuanto escucho la voz de su General.

\- ¿Mi Lord? – preguntó Haru

Sesshomaru, retirándose de la ventana volteo y observo a su general con el ceño fruncido. Más que la insistencia del mencionado, le había molestado su imprudencia mientras observaba a la chica de largo cabello azabache.

\- Hoy es el último día mi señor, ¿Qué respuesta mandare al Almirante?

\- No está en mis planes aceptar tan repugnante oferta – respondió indiferente

El general observo desconcertado a su amo, no entendía porque rechazaba de una forma tan rotunda el hacer crecer sus tierras pero a él, no le correspondía esa decisión.

\- Bien – respondió resignado – Hoy mismo enviare al informante

Sesshomaru, le dedico una fugaz mirada e indicándole que se marchara, regreso su vista a la gran ventana.

Ignorando por completo los parlanchines comentarios de Jaken, analizó un momento. Hacía días que sus ocupaciones le ponían la paciencia al límite, pero más que eso, comenzaba a sospechar que no solo, aquello, le ocasionaba mal humor. Ver a Rin en el jardín, tan sola, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, le disgustó tanto que no pensó dos veces en acercarse a ella. Más que estar tranquilo de tenerla con él, otra de sus preocupaciones era que esa chica, fuera feliz.

 **xxx**

Había pasado un mes desde que termine de recorrer el palacio, por mi primer recorrido supuse que realmente era de gran tamaño, pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan inmenso, así mismo, no me equivoque en creer que era hermoso pues, cada lugar que visitaba me dejaba completamente asombrada. Durante mí recorrido por mi nuevo hogar, no solo conocí el lugar donde viviría sino que también, me di la oportunidad de conocer y formar una que otra amistad.

Y me refiero a las muy amigables, lindas y risueñas, ancianas Yokais de la cocina, al encargado del establo y el más agradable, Haru, el general, claro sin olvidar a Narumi, pero ella va implícita. Así es, yo sé que no son muchos para tan grande lugar pero, era mejor que nada, además de que eran muy agradables.

Por ejemplo, con las ancianas cocineras, me llevaba de maravilla, cada vez que me encontraba con ellas, no paraba de reír puesto que eran sumamente risueñas, con Narumi, me llevaba bien, o eso tenía en mente, no era una mujer de muchas palabras, todo lo contrario de Haru, ya que, cada vez que lo encontraba, su actitud para conmigo era de verdad, encantadora. Siempre tan atento, amable y lindo. Me era muy agradable.

Pero no solo eso había pasado en ese tiempo pues… entre más avanzaba mi relación con los habitantes del palacio. Menos podía ver y hablar con el señor Sesshomaru. Si, durante mi recorrido, en las noches asistía a su despacho y conversaba con él todo lo sucedido en el día pero, después de que termine dicha actividad, ya no pude ir más a verlo. ¿Por qué? Al parecer tenía muchas ocupaciones, ocupaciones que para mí, ya se habían vuelto bastante tardadas.

Nunca fui una chica paciente y mucho menos quieta pero cuando se trataba del señor Sesshomaru, ponía todo de mi para ser tranquila y serena, pero en esa ocasión, mi paciencia ya no podía esperar más, me sentía desesperada, ansiosa y sobre todo me sentía frustrada, aunque siento que no solo mi deseo de verlo intervenía sino los momentos importunos de Narumi.

Di un gran suspiro y cerré los ojos, lo único que me hacía sentir tranquila era el encantador lugar donde me encontraba, sí, estaba ahí mismo, en medio del maravilloso bosque de cerezos, mismos, que pertenecían al gran jardín del palacio. Desde finalizar el recorrido, ese era mi sitio consentido, pues me hacía sentir relajada y feliz, claro, todo seria mucho mejor si Sesshomaru me acompañaba pero… sabía bien que se encontraba ocupado.

De un momento a otro, una profunda tristeza me inundo, si, todo en el palacio era maravilloso, las pocas relaciones que tenía me encantaban, las atenciones que me daban también eran lindas y qué decir de la comida, me fascinaba, todo estaba bien, excepto estar con mi señor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía terminar de una buena vez sus deberes? Quería que estuviera conmigo, así como antes.

Cerré los ojos, me recosté entre los suaves pétalos y me dispuse a tranquilizar mi ansiedad. Todo iba bien hasta que escuche pasos acercarse a mí, no preste mucha atención, sabía que el castillo entero, estaba lleno de guardias, así que no moví ningún musculo, ni siquiera me esforcé en abrir los ojos. Fue una mala decisión, ya que, el cuerpo me tembló por completo al escuchar una potente voz, era una que conocía muy bien. De inmediato me incorpore, gire nerviosa a donde se escucho su llamado y frente a mí, se encontraba mi señor.

\- "Rin" – llamó nuevamente y yo aun sentada en la gran alfombra rosa, me quede como piedra.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – solté en un suspiro poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que pude… estaba completamente acostada, sentía mucha vergüenza tan solo en pensar que me había visto así

\- ¿Terminaste de recorrer el palacio? - preguntó mientras sus ambarinos ojos se clavaban en mi

\- Ah, sí, sí, hace un par de días – tartamudee

\- ¿Te gusto? – cuestiono y en ese momento sentí como si mis palabras realmente tuvieran la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo feliz

\- Claro que si - dije de inmediato – Es hermoso… además, también es enorme

Dicho eso, Sesshomaru, desvió su mirada, yo quede estática, parpadee un par de veces intentando controlar mi emoción y fue ahí, cuando alcance a ver una casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios. No pronuncio mas palabras, el siguiente acto que hizo, fue caminar directo a un cerezo, se coloco bajo su sombra e indicándome con la mirada, ordeno me acercara a él. No podía creerlo, planeaba quedarse conmigo, así, justamente como yo lo deseaba en ese momento.

Sin rehusarme, en seguida me encamine y olvidándome de mis escrúpulos, me coloque a su lado. Sentía mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, era sumamente increíble tenerlo a tan corta distancia. Sentía mis mejillas tan rojas como un tomate pero no me importaba, mi señor, estaba conmigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y no volvió hablar, así que tome la palabra, de alguna manera necesitaba sacar todas las emociones que rodaban por mi cuerpo.

\- Narumi, me ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo – comenté

\- Así es – respondió

\- Oh, entonces, ¿Aun no termina?

\- No - baje la mirada, no me agradaba saber que seguiría tan ocupado como desde mi llegada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de pronto y eso me sorprendió

\- Ah, bueno...

\- Es necesario Rin – interrumpió como si supiera perfectamente bien mi inconveniente, pero, lo más sorprendente no fue eso, sino la manera tan dulce en la que me habló, pues pareció como si aquel imponente Yokai, intentara disculparse conmigo.

\- Si, lo entiendo – susurré – Es solo que...

Intentaba decirle que comprendía, que siempre lo hice, lo único que no podía aceptar, era estar lejos de él. Lo intente, pero no pude, lo único que hice; fue pausar aquel intento y bajar la mirada ante mi cobardía. Entonces, sin previo aviso, al levantar mi vista y encontrándome con la de él, pude comprobar que tan importante soy para mi señor.

Sesshomaru, lo sabía, sabía que Rin intentaba decirle que ansiaba estar a su lado y por alguna razón que no entendía, él deseaba lo mismo. En efecto, apreciaba a Rin pero, sentir aquello, era simplemente fuera de sí. Así como lo que hizo, segundos después.

La chica lucia preocupada, ver esa expresión en su rostro era una de las cosas que más detestaba, así que con toda autoridad, acariciando un mechón de su largo cabello y pronuncio…

\- Pronto terminare Rin – confeso y su voz se escucho con un suave susurro, uno que acaricia el corazón y tranquiliza el alma – Se mas paciente – dijo, y para ese punto, ya no sentía el control de mi cuerpo

Me sentía flotar, sus palabras me hacían sentir tan bien, su mirada me paralizaba y su delicado contacto, hacía temblar mi cuerpo. El viento soplo, dejando caer pequeños pétalos entre nosotros, se volvía a repetir, un momento dulce e intimo que solo nos pertenecía a ambos. No podía estar más segura de mis sentimientos por él, estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi señor, y mis sospechas de sentirme correspondida, crecían más y más.

Sonreí ante lo mencionado y me deje llevar por las mil y un emociones que maravillaban aun mas ese momento, estando a su lado, me hacía sentir completa, como si no faltara nada. Asentí levemente y me resigne gustosa, si, me había dicho que seguiría ocupado pero lo había hecho de la manera más encantadora posible, no podía negarme ante tal acto.

Entonces, mi señor volvió hablar.

\- Rin, ¿Dónde está el arco que cargabas?

\- ¿El que me regalo la señorita Kagome? – pregunte dudosa - Está en mi habitación

\- ¿Realmente sirve? – cuestiono incrédulo

\- Por supuesto señor Sesshomaru – respondí segura

\- Entonces utilízalo. De ahora en adelante, practicaras con él, en el campo – soltó y no pude evitar mi asombro, era increíble…

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – pregunte emocionada

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - afirme sonriente

\- Bien, Haru se encargara de entrenarte como se debe, cuando estés lista, me demostraras lo que aprendiste – ordeno firme llenándome de una increíble esperanza. Una esperanza de demostrarle mi habilidad para defenderme

\- Sí, sí, claro que sí señor Sesshomaru, muchas gracias, le prometo que se impresionara - insistí casi entre gritos

Nunca me hubiese esperado esa oportunidad, tenía entendido que mi señor había ordenado mantenerme segura y fuera de los campos pues "eran peligrosos" esas eran las palabras que Narumi me había dicho, pero al parecer, había cambiado de opinión. Y gracias a la emoción que inundo mi cuerpo, cometí un acto atrevido e insolente que nunca pensé hacer.

 **xxx**

Aquel acto Sesshomaru nunca lo vio venir, la hermosa jovencita se había abalanzado a él, demostrándole su alegría con un repentino abrazo, un gesto realmente imprudente. En efecto tal y como un parpadeo, la chica ya se encontraba encima de él, sin mentir, el primer pensamiento de aquel Yokai fue en quitarla, hacerla a un lado pero así de rápido como había llegado ese abrazo, así de fugaz se había perdido en él.

Tenerla a esa distancia, sintiendo su cuerpo rozar con el suyo, su cabeza recargada en su pecho, y el abundante cabello que frente a él, caía como una brillante cascada, lo habían dejado paralizado. Era una sensación difícil de explicar para tan imponente ser, puesto que era la primera vez que sentía tales cosquilleos en la parte baja de su estomago. El embriagante aroma de la chica era exquisito, penetrante y lo impulsaba a intentar rodearle la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Rin había abandonado aquellos inesperados abrazos, nunca fue molesto para Sesshomaru, pero comprendía porque ya no estaban presentes ahora que era una señorita, y justamente en estando en esa posición, entendía porque había sido mejor ya no tener esos contactos. Entre cerró los ojos olfateando con detenimiento la melena azabache de Rin y fue suficiente para acceder a sus impulsos pues alzando una mano, planeo devolverle el abrazo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve tan cerca de Sesshomaru, aun recuerdo que cuando pequeña, tenía la suficiente confianza como para colgarme de su cuello y abrazarlo pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, aquellas insolencias fueron terminando pues, mi cuerpo fue creciendo y mi pudor me fue cohibiendo la intención de tener un contacto tan intimo con mi señor.

Cuando comencé a distanciarme de él, a mi señor no le pareció mala idea pues comprendía lo que comenzaba a sucederle a mi cuerpo, así que discretamente había respetado mi pubertad, desde entonces, lo más cerca que podía estar de él, era cuando nos sentábamos junto a un árbol y pasábamos tiempo, solo disfrutando de la compañía.

Nunca me imagine hacer semejante cosa, así mismo, no recordaba lo placentero que se sentía estar tan cerca, sentir su fuerte pecho, lo suave de su hermoso cabello plateado y el delicioso aroma que siempre le perteneció a él. Era un momento mágico, uno que hubiese querido durara para siempre, pero no fue así pues en cuando sentí que se movió, la razón regreso a mí y de inmediato planee quitarme antes de que me reprendiera.

Intente quitarme con un veloz movimiento, sabía que había cometido una imprudencia. Entonces en un impulso hice mi cuerpo a un lado, cosa que no funciono pues el fuerte brazo de mi señor ya estaba sosteniendo mi cintura. Me ruborice a tal grado que hasta vapor podía salir de mi cabeza, Sesshomaru abrazaba mi cintura y había impedido que me quitara, no estaba imaginado las cosas "Mi señor quería continuar con ese abrazo"

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, sentía tanta vergüenza como emoción, por la sorpresa volteé a verlo y esos ojos tan cautivadores ya me miraban como un feroz tigre que espera el momento apropiado para casar a su presa. Era el momento perfecto, el momento apropiado para que sucediera lo que tantas veces había soñado "Obtener un beso de Sesshomaru"

Pase saliva, él no dejaba de mirarme, una profunda paz comenzó a inundar mi corazón, una que me quito lo trémula que me sentía, el gesto en su rostro ya no era más un frio e imponente, se había convertido en uno cálido y sensual, uno que me dominaba por completo dejándome a merced de lo que pudiera pasar, porque era cierto, me sentía completamente perdida, a voluntad del Yokai que me sostenía.

Coloco una mano en su pecho al instante en que escucho:

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – era la voz de el general Haru, quien rápidamente se acercaba a nosotros

Contengo las ganas de soltar un grito y sin pensar me aparto de mi señor. Llega Haru y sin saber lo que había sucedido en ese escondido rincón, comienza hablar ¿Y yo? Yo no sé qué hacer, si cubrirme el rostro o no volver a subir la mirada en presencia del amo Sesshomaru.

\- Señor – menciona después de una reverencia – Ha sido enviado el aviso para El almirante Hideaki, tal y como lo ordeno

Sesshomaru aun sentado bajo el árbol, escucha atento el aviso para después dirigirle una mirada llena de desprecio a su general, le parece imperdonable la maldita interrupción pero por más que intentara, la imprudencia no era razón para asesinar a su general, por más que quisiera. Haru se inquieta por tan fría mirada e intenta guardar la calma, al parecer ha cometido un error pero… no sabe exactamente cual fue.

El imponente Lord, se pone de pie, dirige la mirada a la avergonzada chica y en un gesto digno de un caballero, le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Temblorosa, acepto la mano de mi señor y me incorporo.

\- Haru – menciona en voz potente

\- ¿Si señor? – responde

\- A partir de mañana, Rin tomara clases de tiro con arco y tú, serás quien se encargara de enseñarle lo necesario – ordena y el general queda atónito – Entrenaran cuando los arqueros hayan finalizado, así tendrán el campo solo. Cuando sea al menos tan buena como tú, me avisaras para evaluar su desempeño, y el tuyo.

\- Ah, ah, claro señor… - responde intentando contener su emoción – De acuerdo mañana comenzaremos, ¿Le proporciono un arco de los que tenemos mi Lord?

\- No, Rin tiene el suyo – responde y Haru de inmediato me mira sombrado

\- Así es… - añado – Tengo el mío, un hermoso arco, regalo de una buena amiga

\- Bien… - responde Haru compartiéndome una sonrisa

Sesshomaru observa detenidamente a su general y después de eso, comienza a caminar sin mencionar más palabras. Al verlo retirarse, siento un hueco en mi pecho, pues se que es momento de que regrese a sus deberes. El mágico momento entre los dos había terminado y era hora de volvernos a separar.

Casi a punto de salir del hermoso bosque de cerezos, mi señor se detiene y volteando levemente su rostro, menciona las palabras perfectas para dejarme flotando en una dulce nube de esperanza.

\- Deja de angustiarte Rin, pronto terminara – dicho eso, se voltea y caminando con su tan elegancia de siempre, se aleja del jardín

Me quedo embobada, subo mis manos a mi pecho, y hago mis esas palabras.

\- Muy bien señorita – menciona Haru – A partir de mañana seré su Sensei

\- Ah, si… si… - respondo entre suspiros

\- Vaya que soy afortunado – confiesa entre risitas – Le prometo que la convertiré en la mejor arquera de todo el norte

\- Eso suena muy bien – comento alegre

\- Así mismo, le prometo que cada momento que pase junto a mi… será completamente encantador

Lo único que hago ante tales palabras, es sonreír pues sigo impresionada por tan mágico momento que viví a lado del hombre al que amo. En ese instante, ignoro por completo el coqueteo del general y la alegría que le dio al saber que pasaría tiempo conmigo, claro que no me entero de eso, sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

* * *

 **Comenatrios de la Autora:**

 ** _Primero que nada… no saben la vergüenza que me da el pedirles perdón por la tardanza… se que fue mucho tiempo pero, lo que me paso fue horrible._**

 ** _Me dio una fuerte crisis de cero ideas jajaja de verdad, no se me ocurría nada para este capítulo, pero al fin, conseguí algo bonito, espero no haber metido la pata._**

 ** _También mis hermosas lectoras, espero no estén enojadas conmigo, pero de una cosa si deben estar seguras, no abandone esta historia y nunca lo haría._**

 ** _Me gustaría saber si fue de su agrado este capítulo y me compartan dejándome su maravilloso Review._**

 ** _Les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya retome las ideas que tenia así que espero no volver a tardar tanto, al menos un capitulo por semana._**

 ** _Un fuerte abrazo y besos para todas._**


	5. Amistades

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
**

 **Amistades**

* * *

Sentí la tenue luz del sol asomarse poco a poco por la ventana de mi habitación, comenzaba un nuevo día y en cuanto lo supe, abrí los ojos levantándome del futon. Era el día, el día en que comenzaría mis clases de tiro con arco, un permiso que mi señor había otorgado solo y únicamente para mí, me sentía completamente feliz, ansiaba comenzar, demostrar mis habilidades, aprender nuevas técnicas y lo mejor de todo, ansiaba demostrarle al señor Sesshomaru que ya no había un niñita indefensa con él.

De inmediato me acerque a mi armario y en cuanto lo abrí mi cara cayó como una gota de agua, no es que me desagradara lo que veía, cada kimono era hermoso pero… no era necesariamente lo que necesitaba para poder practicar, en alguna ocasión utilice uno pero, lo había rasgado, cosa que no quería hacer con los que tenía en el castillo, estaba segura que mi señor los tenia exclusivamente para mí, no seria correcto ensuciarlos o romperlos.

Intentaba idear alguna estrategia para poder practicar sin necesidad de vestir tan elegante, cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Narumi, pues ya conocía que tocaba un par de veces antes de entrar.

\- Buenos días señorita – saludo como de costumbre y se acerco a mi

\- Buenos días Narumi – respondí alegre

\- Traje algo para usted – dijo entre dientes mostrando en sus manos, un par de prendas

Las tome en mis manos y al extenderlas, abrí los ojos cual sorpresa. Era un atuendo hermoso, casi parecido al de un exterminador pero este, incluía una pequeña tela que simulaba una falda, además, no era obscura como la de la señorita Sango y la de Kohaku, sino que era blanca con flores rojas y amarillas, en el pecho tenía una tela gruesa parecida a la de una armadura, el cinturón era negro y bastante ancho justo, para cargar dos espadas. En cuanto lo tome, no pude ocultar mi emoción y entusiasmada, quise ponérmelo.

\- Le ayudare señorita – dijo Narumi sin gesticular

\- Claro que si – mencione ilusionada acercándome a ella

Los colores, la forma, la textura de la tela, era muy parecida a la que vestía siempre mi señor, eso me emociono ¿Me abría escogido ese uniforme? ¿Lo abría mandado hacer solo para mí? No había visto a ningún guardia utilizar esos colores, ni siquiera si eran mujeres.

\- Señorita, es mi deber informarle que ha hecho mal en insistirle al amo Sesshomaru – comento Narumi mientras me ayudaba a ponerlo de forma correcta

\- ¿Eh? – no entendía de que me hablaba

\- Insistirle al amo sobre sus clases de tiro con arco fue inapropiado, debe respetar las órdenes que se den sin importar…

\- ¿De qué hablas Narumi? – pregunte sorprendida – Yo no le insistí sobre nada, el señor Sesshomaru fue quien tan amable como siempre, me ofreció practicar con el general Haru

\- ¿Con Haru? – pregunto sobresaltada

\- Ah, sí, con el general Haru – repetí confundida pues no había entendido la reacción de mi acompañante.

Después de eso, no dijo nada más y continúo ayudándome a vestir

Algo sucedió con Narumi después de aquella charla, pues, conocía que siempre mostraba una actitud reservada y seria pero, en esa ocasión era diferente, su semblante lucia disgusto e irritado, debo admitir que fue muy incomodo ya que al ser mi dama de compañía, tenía que permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo. Si, comencé a incomodarme un poco pero después recordé que no debía dejar que nada arruinara ese día, era una ocasión especial y mi ánimo debía ser diferente, así que de inmediato puse manos a la obra y mi buen humor no tardo en regresar.

Después de terminar de desayunar y de ir a visitar a mis amigos Ah-Un al establo, de inmediato me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento. La pelirroja Yokai, como siempre, me indico no acercarme hasta que el entrenamiento terminara y eso hice. Me coloque en un lugar donde pudiera observarlos y espere el momento para comenzar. Permanecí poco tiempo observando su forma de practicar y me emocione, apreté en manos el arco que la señorita Kagome me había regalado, y me dije a mi mima "Es la hora" pues sabía que por fin lo utilizaría después de mucho tiempo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, los arqueros se fueron retirando hasta dejar solo el campo, así que, aproveche y de inmediato me adentre para esperar a Haru. En cuanto entre camine observando los alrededores, era un lugar enorme, con diferentes puntos en los cuales se podía tirar, había a distancia, fuerza, precisión y velocidad ¡Era increíble! Entonces, justo cuando más impresionada estaba por la gran vista, lo escuche hablar.

\- Buen día señorita – saludo y de inmediato voltee – Llego temprano…

\- Buen día general Haru – respondí y él, me sonrió tan carismático como siempre

\- ¡Oh, vaya! No sabía que Narumi venía con usted, ¿Qué tal pelirroja? – saludo entre risitas haciendo fruncir el ceño de la Yokai

\- ¿Solo tú entrenaras a la señorita? – pregunto ignorando el saludo

\- Así es… solo estaremos ella y yo – afirmo

\- Ya veo... entonces comiencen ya, yo me quedare aquí hasta que terminen

\- No lo creo Narumi – adelantó Haru – El amo Sesshomaru necesita que realices otras actividades mientras la señorita Rin, entrega conmigo

\- El amo no me ha mencionado nada – objeto confundida

\- No, pero te lo hará saber en seguida, así que apresúrate porque te está esperando – dijo Jaken apareciendo de pronto

\- ¡Señor Jaken! – salude sonriente

\- El amo bonito confía en que logres ser buena, no lo defraudes niña – declaro el pequeño verde y yo, asentí segura de mi – Vamos mujer que mi amo no tiene todo el tiempo para esperarte – dijo exigente a Narumi y ella en seguida se encamino detrás de Jaken

Después de ver como se alejaban, Haru voltio su mirada a mí, me compartió una sonrisa y me indico que era hora de comenzar.

\- Bien señorita, bienvenida a su primera clase, como ya sabrá, soy el general Haru y a partir de hoy, seré su Sensei. Eso significa que deberá obedecerme… - aclaro simpático intentando mostrar seriedad

\- Claro que si… - afirme segura

\- Antes que todo, permítame decirle que luce usted muy bien con esa armadura – comento haciendo un leve reverencia

\- Ah, ¿Es una armadura? – pregunte sonrojada

\- Claro que si, y esta hermosa… - menciono y en ese momento creí que se había referido a mi vestuario

\- Guau, bueno… le agradezco mucho…

\- Bien – prosiguió - No es necesario decirte la única regla puesto que he visto que la cumpliste y esa es la puntualidad. Así que dejando en claro todo. Comencemos – finalizo y tomando un arco entre sus manos, se dirigió a mi – Comenzaremos con lo básico, primero que nada, quiero ver que tan bien sabes utilizar un arco. Dispara un flecha a esa dirección, esa es la distancia estándar

\- Muy bien – dije preparada

Me acomodo en el punto y con toda confianza me aliste para tirar. Era una distancia realmente corta, sonreí para mí y me coloque en posición. Tome el arco, respire profundo y teniendo el punto en mis ojos, dispare con fuerza dando en el blanco.

\- ¡Muy bien! – aplaudió gustoso – Señorita Rin, no sabía lo buena que era pero… - estaba contenta hasta escuchar ese "pero" sabía que era buena pero… - Adivinare, quien le enseño a tirar fue alguna sacerdotisa

\- Oh, si… - respondí sorprendida

\- Lo suponía, no me mal interprete, lo hizo muy bien, es solo que la forma de tirar es muy ligera

\- ¿Ligera? ¿Me falto fuerza?

\- Le explicare, usted a simple vista es muy buena, la manera de tirar es con precisión, firmeza, delicadeza y tacto, la sacerdotisa que le enseño, no solo le heredo la elegancia al pararse, sino la paz espiritual que ellas utilizan – quede sorprendida por sus palabras, Haru las mencionaba como si fueran dulces que saboreaba la momento de expresarlas, cosa que me confundió, a ese punto no sabía si le había gustado o no, mi forma de tirar – Por lo general las sacerdotisas purifican con flechas ¿cierto?

\- Cierto

\- Por lo tanto la manera en la que tiran, es con fuerza espiritual, ellas no necesitan la fuerza y táctica de un guerrero porque sus fechas son purificadoras. Entonces teniendo eso en cuneta, yo, le enseñare la manera de tirar de un guerrero

\- Un guerrero… - solté en un suspiro

\- Así es… esas fueron las ordenes del amo Sesshomaru. No dejare que pierda esa elegancia y belleza al momento de tirar pero le enseñare la manera de hacer tan poderoso su tiro, al igual que una sacerdotisa o un guerrero

Estaba en shock, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Sesshomaru ordenara tal cosa, lo que más había querido desde siempre, era aprender a defenderme como Sango, a ser tan valiente como Inuyasha y a ser una mujer quien puede ayudar en todo como Kagome. Esa era mi oportunidad, por fin seria un guerrero, uno que mi señor había permitido en convertirme. Acepte lo dicho por el general y feliz me dispuse a empaparme de todo lo que me enseñara.

 **xxx**

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho. Por su mente se paseaban las imágenes de lo sucedido en aquel bosque de cerezos que miraba fijamente. Había sucedido algo idéntico como lo de hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, había sido igual que aquel día, ese día, en que tardo en visitar a Rin y que en cuanto regresó, se encontró con quien ya no era una niña, sino con una mujer; su cabello era más largo y brillante, su mirada no solo reflejaba inocencia sino sensualidad y su cuerpo, ya no era pequeño de ninguna manera posible.

En ese momento, recordó perfectamente bien la sensación que lo había invadido al ver a una mujer en vez que a una niña. Su ser le incitaba estar cerca de ella y no era solamente para protegerla.

Bajo ese cerezo, lo que lo había invadido, era algo semejante pero mucho más fuerte, en realidad era algo que le enfurecía, pues era algo que lo había controlado de una manera inimaginable. Era bien conocido que el contacto físico que tenia con su protegida era mucho más directo que cuando era pequeña, pues admitía que tocarle el rostro, el cabello o las manos, era algo que disfrutaba hacer. Pero el día anterior, había sido diferente, pues no solo deseaba tocarla, en ese instante, deseaba sentirla, fundirla…

Eran ideas estúpidas y sin sentido, conocía que una de sus prioridades era cuidar de Rin, pero también tenía que dejar en claro una sola cosa, ella, simplemente era su protegida.

Soltó un invisible suspiro, uno que solo él pudo sentir y las ideas se esfumaron de su mente en cuanto escucho la puerta. Ordeno que pasara y dando media vuelta dejo atrás las confusiones que comenzaba a sentir.

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – pregunto tímida Narumi – ¿Me mando hablar?

\- Así es…

\- Dígame en que puedo…

\- Explícame porque razón el día de ayer, encontré sola a Rin dentro del jardín – ordeno interrumpiendo

\- Ah, ah, mi señor - tartamudeo nerviosa, Sesshomaru no solo era imponente para ella sino que su sola presencia la hacía temblar

\- Fui muy claro al ordenarte permanecer con ella en todo momento

\- Si lo fue señor… es solo que… la señorita Rin en ocasiones se incomoda con mi presencia, lo único que intento es tomar un poco de distancia para satisfacción de ella – Sesshomaru la observo fijo

Conocía bien a Rin y sabia lo inquieta que era, también no era de extrañarse que Narumi se estresara cuidando a su protegida puesto que antes de la llegada de dicha chica, la pelirroja Yokai era su asistente, su trabajo ahora, era muy diferente. No es que la justificara ya que todo lo que ordenaba el gran Lord, se cumplía. Pero dado el comentario, lo que menos quería era que la azabache jovencita se incomodara. Así que considerando aquello hablo:

\- ¿Se te informo sobre las clases que Rin, tendrá a diario con Haru?

\- Si mi señor y le aseguro que estaré al pendiente de…

\- No hace falta – soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a la mujer – Mientras Rin se encuentre con Haru estará segura. Te encargaras de realizar tu trabajo anterior mientras ella está en el campo, después de eso, volverás a su lado

Narumi se quedo atónita con aquellas palabras, había descubierto algo peligroso, esa chiquilla no solo era el centro de atención de su señor, sino que era realmente una mujer importante para el imponente Yokai, a quien le sentía más que un simple aprecio. Sintió que el estomago se le revolvió y el cuerpo se lleno de un calor sofocante, con lo que acababa de escuchar confirmaba el desprecio que le sentía a Rin.

Aunque no solo eso había descubierto, sus ojos se abrieron y su furia desapareció en cuanto comprendió el otro conjunto de palabras, pues inconscientemente, Sesshomaru le había otorgado la oportunidad de volver a su lado, de tener la estrategia perfecta para que la comenzara notar más que solo una buena asistente. La pelirroja era inteligente, así que actuando rápidamente, sonrió gustosa ofreciendo toda su disponibilidad al gran Lord del oeste.

\- Lo que usted ordene mi señor – dijo intentando ocultar su emoción – Sera un placer para mi, volver a servirle como asistente

\- Comienza hacer tu trabajo – indico Sesshomaru después de otorgarle una mirada

Narumi era de sus sirvientes más leales, confiaba en ella, y en Haru, tanto como en Jaken. Así que no había problema, comenzar a terminar sus deberes era lo principal para él, no solo porque ya esta arto de tantas estupideces, sino porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deseaba pasar más tiempo con Rin.

Volteo la mirada hacia la Yokai y esta, en seguida comprendió caminando detrás de él. Esa era un oportunidad que no dejaría pasar, ganarse la confianza de Sesshomaru le había costado mucho tiempo, no dejaría que una chiquilla humana le arrebatara su arduo trabajo, ya después idearía algún plan, por lo mientras, agradarle en todo a su señor, era lo principal.

No era el camino que lo llevaba directamente a su destino, en realidad pasar justo de lado de los campos de entrenamiento era solo una pérdida de tiempo y aunque lo sabía, no le importaba con tal de ver, de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía con Haru y Rin. Sesshomaru nunca fue un ser quien informaba sobre sus decisiones y/o actos, él, simplemente los hacía. Igual que aquel día pues, pasando justo donde la hermosa jovencita tiraba muy concentrada, se percato que todo iba de manera correcta.

De reojo observo todo el panorama, la chica lucia feliz, emocionada y muy dispuesta a aprender, vestía la armadura que había mandado hacer exclusivamente para ella, se veía hermosa, brillaba cual flor al recibir los primeros rayos de sol, y eso, Haru lo sabía muy bien pues, mientras Rin se concentraba en lo suyo, el general tenía una inusual emoción de enseñarle, en realidad, lucia algo diferente, una diferencia que le incomodo al imponente Yokai.

Narumi sabía muy bien lo que sus ojos veían, Haru no perdería esa oportunidad, al igual que ella, había llegado a sus manos una oportunidad irrepetible. Ese trato con la chiquilla humana no era común, esa amabilidad y caballerosidad siempre habían caracterizado al guapo Yokai pero con Rin, no solo era por el placer de enaltecer su ego como hacia usualmente con las mujeres.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo que el general intentaba, no era de su agrado pero de cierta manera, le ayudaría a ella. Entre más tiempo pasara Rin con Haru, Narumi, pasaría más tiempo con Sesshomaru.

 **xxx**

\- El amo bonito ordeno a Narumi, que fuera su asistente otra vez, así que compórtate mientras estés con el general

\- ¡Oh! Entonces…

\- Ella regresara cuando termines tu entrenamiento ¿Entiendes niña?

\- Claro… pero, ¿El señor Sesshomaru?

\- Mi amo bonito tiene como prioridad terminar sus deberes en un mes, por esa razón le mando llamar a la pelirroja para que se apresuraran. Aunque me cueste admitirlo esa pelirroja mujer, es efectiva para ayudar al Lord Sesshomaru, claro, no como yo pero…

\- ¿Un mes? Creí que tardaría mas en terminar todo

\- Lo que quiere, es terminar de una vez para tener tiempo libre… por esa razón no lo molestes mientras está ocupado ¿Entendido?

Mi emoción creció aun mas al escuchar eso del señor Jaken, mi señor planeaba terminar lo antes posible sus deberes y estaba casi segura de cuál era su razón principal. Así es, era por mí… si, era yo, deseaba pasar más tiempo conmigo. Aunque la noticia de que no lo vería en casi un mes porque se apresuraría en terminar, me sofoco el pecho, sabía que sería el último esfuerzo que tendría que hacer, puesto que después de ese mes, por fin podríamos estar como deseaba desde el principio.

También admito que la idea de que Narumi no me estuviera vigilando durante mis entrenamientos con el general, me agrado bastante. Más que nada porque la primera clase había sido de lo más increíble. La manera en la que Haru me explicaba era excelente, era divertido, paciente y siempre mostraba estar de buen humor.

Un mes, solo era cuestión de un mes para volver a estar con él. Desde un principio había planeado demostrarle a Sesshomaru mis mejores movimientos en cuantos me evaluara pero, en ese instante, me surgió un nuevo reto.

Haru ya me había comentado que me enseñaría a luchar con el arco, no solo lanzando flechas, sino que utilizaría estrategias de guerra. Me aclaro que cada técnica llevaría su tiempo más que nada para dominarla a la perfección, claro que muy amable se ofreció ayudarme hasta que aprendiera todo lo necesario. Pero para ese momento ambos creíamos que los entrenamientos durarían más tiempo.

En cuanto el señor Jaken me informo la noticia, no dude en proponerle a Haru que todo me lo enseñara en un mes para que cuando llegara el momento, poder demostrarle a Sesshomaru lo buena que era. En ningún momento se negó, solo que a cambio de lograr lo que yo quería, me propuso entrenar todo el día, todos los días. De inmediato acepte, al fin, no podía perder nada, aprendería lo que necesitaba, en el tiempo que requería y además, me ayudaría a no sentirme sola y triste por no ver a mi señor por tantos días.

Fue así, como empezó mi verdadero entrenamiento.

Ambos caminaban en la misma dirección, uno frente a otro. Estaban a punto de llegar, ninguno de los dos, se quitaba la vista, sabían bien que es lo que el otro pensaba. Cuando se encontraron a treinta centímetros de distancia, la mujer, no tardo en tomar la palabra, no se quedaría con la duda y mucho menos se callaría lo que pensaba.

\- Podrías decirme ¿Qué es lo que traes con esa chiquilla humana? – pregunto exigente

\- Antes solías saludarme… - comento sínico

\- No intentes jugar conmigo Haru, sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿Qué es lo que buscas en esa humana?

\- Lo mismo que tu mi querida Narumi – respondió

\- Con esa chiquilla, yo no busco nada. pero ya me he percatado que tu, si. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estabas en todos los sitios que visito en su recorrido del palacio? O ¿Qué no me percate de que constantemente la vigilabas mientras se paseaba por los jardines? Confiesa de una vez tus intenciones… - demando firme, mirándolo retadora

\- Claro, pero no hasta que tu también lo admitas – confeso divertido

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No eres la única pelirroja. También conozco lo que has hecho. Estuve presente en cada una de las veces que la señorita Rin intento buscar al amo y tú, simplemente inventabas escusas para alejarla de su despacho, igual la manera en la que desviabas a la chica a otro lugar cuando olías cerca a Sesshomaru… o ¿Me equivoco? Lo que has hecho es alejarla de él mientras tú te escabulles a rogarle un poco de atención – declaro mirándola fijo

\- Cállate – exigió furiosa – Sabes bien que…

\- ¿Estás enamora del amo y por eso intentas hacer de todo para agradarle? Si, lo sé

Narumi quedo sin habla mirando sorprendida al general, por mucho tiempo había ocultados sus sentimientos, creyendo haberlos ocultado de una manera excelente pero al escuchar lo anterior quedo atónita.

\- Siempre lo supe Narumi, desde aquel momento en que me rechazaste diciendo que tu corazón pertenecía a alguien más, lo supe. Supe que era el amo Sesshomaru, además, tus intentos de estar siempre cerca de él, era bastante obvios.

\- Haru… - suspiro la Yokai, su viejo amigo y colega era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Mis intensiones con Rin son las mismas que las tuyas con Sesshomaru. Esa chica me gusta y por el tiempo de conocernos, puedo confesarte que he llegado a sentirle profundos sentimientos. Pero mi intención con ella no es obligarla, sino conquistarla

\- Te esas metiendo en un laberinto sin salida…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la chica parece tenerle sentimientos al amo? No creo que eso sea un problema

\- No solo por eso Haru – agrego ella, pues estaba consciente que aquellos sentimientos que Rin tenia por Sesshomaru, eran casi mutuos – El amo…

\- Si realmente deseas agradarle al amo, hazlo, pero no de la manera en que lo intentas, lastimar o alejar a su protegida de él, solo te llevara a problemas…

\- Ella es el problema ¿No lo entiendes? Tenerle sentimientos te llevara a la desgracia

\- No veo cual sea el problema Narumi… nunca he podido darte gusto. Primero por enamorarme de ti y depsues por olvidarte

La pelirroja Yokai no pudo responder nada pues Haru, dando media vuela se alejo. Ambos habían tenido un pasado, uno que solo ellos conocían.

Estaba claro que Haru y Narumi lucharían por el amos de Rin y Sesshomaru pero… ¿Lo lograrían?

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la autora.**_

 _ **Hola chicas… me tarde un poco, perdón, pero ya llego el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Lili:** hermosa, gracias por comentar, creí que ya te habían aburrido de mis historias… lo siento por tardar tanto tiempo pero me llena de gusto saber que sigues leyendo… te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _ **Las quiero y recuerden compartirme su Review**_


	6. Flechazo

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Flechazo**

* * *

Respire profundo, abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mí, me miraba dispuesto a atacar, claro que esperaba un solo movimiento mío para intentar acabarme, cosa que no se lo permitiría. Respire profundo, saque lentamente el aire y en cuanto termine, corrí a toda velocidad justo del lado contrario donde él estaba, se sorprendió pero de inmediato me persiguió. Sabía que era un excelente arquero así que me asuste un poco cuanto comenzó a lanzarme flechas. Me adentre entre los árboles y escale de manera rápida uno de ellos para tener mejor vista, en cuanto lo localice, comencé a bombardearlo.

Sin saber de dónde, llego hasta donde estaba e intento golpearme con su arco, me protegí con el mío y me baje del árbol mientras lanzaba en el aire flechas hacia su cabeza. Cuando toque el piso, me puse en guardia esperando lo peor que no tardo en llegar, pues ya estaba detrás de mí. Mi reacción fue rápida y en un giro lo golpee, me aleje de él e intente flecharlo pero me lo impido. Luchamos un poco casi cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que me aparte de él y pude clavarle un flecha en su brazo para dejarlo sujetado a un tronco.

Corrí hacia la base, creía que estaba a punto de llegar cuando una veloz fecha paso por mi mejilla, era bueno debo admitirlo pero yo era mejor, así que ubicándolo, lo mire enfurecida y ambos comenzamos a lanzarnos flechas. Esquivaba las mías y yo las de él, hasta que rodando por la tierra y corriendo, llegue, me pare frente a él, lo golpee con el arco, lo tumbe al piso y clave dos flechas en sus hombros para dejarlo inmóvil. Lo mire complacida, sonreí gustosa y fue ahí cuando mi Sensei me felicito.

\- Bien hecho Rin – pronuncio agitado – Lo lograste… estoy muy orgulloso

Sentí una gran emoción al escuchar eso, me ofrecí ayudarlo a levantarse y negándolo, de un brinco se incorporo, me miro fijo y tomando mi hombro sonrió levemente. Ese gesto me lleno de alegría, sabía que eso significaba que estaba lista.

\- Muchas gracias Sensei – mencione emocionada

\- Vamos Rin, no es necesario que me llames así, me gusta más escuchar mi nombre cuando tu lo pronuncias – dijo sonriente

\- De acuerdo. ¡Vaya! Ya es bastante tarde, no me percate en qué momento comenzó a oscurecer

\- Es verdad, debes ir a descansar. ¿La acompaño señorita? – menciono divertido ofreciéndome su brazo. Hablarnos formal, era una manera de bromear entre nosotros

\- Se lo agradezco mucho general – respondí aceptando su gesto

Ya tenía días en que me acompañaba hasta mi habitación, pues al acercarse el día de la evaluación, terminábamos más y más tarde, no por petición de Haru sino mía, ya que quería impresionar a mi señor. Llegamos a mi habitación, el general hizo una leve reverencia y otorgándome una enorme sonrisa, se despidió de mí, deseándome suerte para el día siguiente. Le agradecí entusiasmada y entre, como desde mis entrenamientos Narumi ya no me atendía, yo sola me prepare un bañe me arrope y me prepare para dormir.

Acostada en mi futon, solté un suspiro, no había nada mejor que sentirme con privacidad, la pelirroja Yokai me agradaba pero, de alguna manera me incomodaba ser atendida hasta para bañarme, por eso mismo, no podía sentirme mejor sin necesidad de tenerla conmigo. Sonreí divertida y cerré los ojos, era increíble, había pasado exactamente un mes.

Durante ese tiempo, habían sucedido muchas cosas, pareciera que fuera poco pero en realidad no lo era. Comencé mis entrenamientos con el general Haru todos los días, durante todo el día, debía aprender de manera rápida lo que le había propuesto y no era cosa fácil pues correr, tirar, arrastrarme, saltar y hacer todo tipo de maniobras con un arco, no era tan sencillo.

Gracias a la paciencia y disponibilidad de Haru, no solo aprendí de una manera increíble, sino que también me gane a un buen amigo. Pues pasar todo el día con él, me ayudo a conocerlo de una manera mejor. Sabía que era agradable pero nunca me imagine a que grado, pues el tiempo a su lado me hizo conocer una parte de su verdadera esencia. No pasaron muchos días para comenzar hablarnos de una manera menos formal, en realidad, sentirle una profunda confianza me ayudo en mucho para poder tener la relación que nos convirtió en amigos.

A pesar de que durante todo ese mes, pocas veces vi y hable con mi señor, permanecer junto a un gran amigo me ayudo en mucho, los momentos en los que sentía un profundo vacio y tristeza, desaparecían con su apoyo. Recordar que solo era mi último esfuerzo para por fin estar con él, me ayudo, recordar que debía cumplir ese reto de aprender todo en un mes, me dio la fuerza para resistir y lograr mi cometido.

Me sentía lista, dispuesta, con fortaleza y con mucho apoyo. Sabía que por fin terminaría mi espera, le mostraría a Sesshomaru de lo que soy capaz, él, terminaría de una buena vez sus deberes y al fin, ambos podríamos estar solos. Todo había resultado de maravilla, no solo me había convertido en una mejor aquera sino que también, por fin me sentía con más confianza al caminar por el palacio, pues el apoyo de Haru me había hecho perder la incomodidad que sentía, además, el no tener cerca de mí a Narumi, también influyo.

Volví a suspirar, el día siguiente seria decisivo, así que sin más, me dispuse a dormir.

Abrí los ojos y en cuanto vi la luz del sol asomarse por mi ventana, pegue un brinco y me incorpore, de inmediato tome la armadura que mi señor me había hecho y comencé a vestirla, estaba segura que sería de buena suerte para mi evaluación. Aun no terminaba, cuando escuche la puerta, sonaba bastante insistente así que a medio vestir, la abrí para ver quién era.

\- ¡Rin! – grito insistente

\- Ah, buenos días señor Jaken – salude gustosa

\- Hoy es el día en que mi amo bonito evaluara tu desempeño mientras entrenaste con el general Haru ¿Estas lista?

\- Claro que sí señor Jaken… solo que… ¿Podría dejar que termine de vestirme?

\- Ah eso venia niña… - comento y yo quede sorprendida, ¿El señor Jaken no me vestiría o sí? – El amo Sesshomaru ordeno que te evaluara, vestida con uno de tus kimonos

\- ¿Qué? – dije casi pegando un grito – ¿Con uno de mis kimonos…? Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Yo que voy a saber… solo haz lo que te dije y baja al campo, ya te está esperando

No pude responderle nada, solo cerré la puerta intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón ¿Cómo haría para hacer todas esas maniobras portando un kimono? Me preocupe, temía que todo resultara mal, no entendía porque mi señor Sesshomaru había pedido eso, después, a mi mente llegaron las palabras de Haru "No dejare que pierda esa elegancia y belleza al momento de tirar, pero le enseñare la manera de hacer tan poderoso su tiro, al igual que una sacerdotisa o un guerrero"

Sonreí al recordar aquellas palabras, ya había entendido el motivo, tome aire, abrí el armario y elegí el kimono que me acompañaría ese día.

 **xxx**

Sesshomaru había llegado al campo, Narumi se encontraba a su lado, ese día, evaluaría el desempeño de Rin. Al principio le había parecido apresurado el mes que la chica le pidió, pues un entrenamiento no duraba tan poco tiempo, de hecho, tenía en mente un par de meses antes de evaluarla pero… la insistencia de aquella jovencita era algo que no podía negar, mucho menos al ver su disponibilidad y entrega. Entrenar a diario por casi todo el día con Haru le ayudaría en mucho, así que no hizo más que aceptar.

Mientras él, se encargaba de resolver sus pendientes junto con la ayuda de la pelirroja Yokai, el tiempo se le hacía poco, lo suficiente que le era casi imposible estar al pendiente durante los entrenamientos. La única manera de saber sobre los avances de Rin, eran los reportes diarios de su general.

No se sentía del todo satisfecho, sabía bien que durante ese periodo de tiempo, entre Rin y Haru había surgido una buena relación de amistad, cosa que no era realmente de su agrado, más que nada por su general, pues la manera en que se expresaba de su protegida lo inquietaba. Habían pasado al menos dos semanas para darse cuenta que no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, pues comenzó a pensar que lo mejor hubiese sido, entrenarla él mismo.

Sesshomaru, nunca antes había sentido tanta necesidad de ver a la chica, ni mucho menos se había sentido tan enfurecido por la orden que el mismo había dictado. Lo único que lo ponía tranquilo en ese momento, era saber que exactamente ese día, por fin terminarían los malditos pendientes.

\- Buenos días mi Lord – saludo Haru de inmediato que llego, otorgándole una reverencia. Sesshomaru, solo le miro antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Cuál es tu último reporte?

\- Excelencia mi señor, la señorita Rin esta mas que lista y preparada para demostrarle sus habilidades – respondió seguro, cosa que le agrado al imponente Yokai, no dudaba que Rin fuera buena pero… necesitaba verlo por él mismo

Narumi volteando la mirada, rodeo los ojos, le parecía exagerada la forma en que Haru se expresaba de esa humana, entendía el motivo pero aun así, no lo aceptaba y mucho menos la preocupación de Sesshomaru, pues el tiempo a su lado la había hecho comprobar que para su señor, su principal prioridad era Rin. Estaba claro que durante ese mes a su lado, no había logrado nada, ya que cada que intentaba acercarse, hablar o coquetearle, siempre la mandaba a resolver algo. No es que no le gustará complacer en todo al gran Lord pero… si sus intenciones eran ser más que su asistente, estaba fallando.

Soltó un suspiro, debía idear otro plan que funcionara de mejor manera, era una Yokai vanidosa, sabia y conocía bien su belleza, no dudaba en que eso le impidiera robar la atención de Sesshomaru, lo único que faltaba; era que él mismo notara lo perfecta que sería como su pareja.

Los sentidos de Sesshomaru se dispararon, de inmediato volteo la mirada a la entrada del campo, respiro, y el sabor de ese aroma le inundo el cuerpo de un inexplicable calor. No cabía duda, en cuanto Rin había puesto un pie en el campo, su esencia, ya había dominado todo su alrededor. Profundizó la mirada, y sus pupilas ambarinas se dilataron al contemplar a tan bella mujer. La azabache lucía realmente hermosa, portaba un kimono rosa con flores rojas que Sesshomaru le había regalado justo cuando está, había cumplido veinte años. El poderoso Lord, lo identificaba muy bien.

Haru no tardo en percatarse, así mismo, no pudo evitar su reacción, la jovencita que se acercaba lentamente, lo había más que cautivado vistiendo tan espectacular como un ángel, paso saliva, y sus ojos se abrieron cual sorpresa, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que Rin le ocasionaba.

Me sentía nerviosa, aunque sospechaba la forma en que mi señor me evaluaría, no estaba segura si funcionaria, era un kimono que en lo particular me gustaba mucho, era uno de mis favoritos pues había sido un regalo de Sesshomaru al cumplir mis veinte años. Tal vez era una mala idea elegir justamente ese, pero para ese tipo de momentos, no había nada mejor que usar algo me que diera la confianza necesaria.

Cuando entre al campo, pude ver claramente a Narumi, a Haru a Jaken y en medio de ellos, a Sesshomaru. Mi corazón se acelero en cuanto note su mirada clavada en mi, de pronto me sentí como una torpe, sentí que ese kimono no era el correcto, que me veía horrenda y que en cualquier momento me tropezaría cayendo frente a él. Decidí bajar la mirada hasta que llegar frente a ellos, estaba segura que si seguía mirando a mi señor, me quedaría paralizada a medio camino.

Faltaban solo un par de pasos para poder llegar, aun sentía un poco de molestia en mi estomago pero preferí ignorar toda sensación de nerviosismo. Cuando por fin llegue, alce la mirada y mis piernas temblaron a ver a tan hermoso Yokai frente a mí, sus ojos brillaban cual luceros, su cabello lucia aun mas plateado que antes y su rostro, mostraba una pacifica tranquilidad que inundó mi corazón.

\- Buenos días señor Sesshomaru – salude compartiéndole la mejor sonrisa que pude

\- Rin – menciono, mientras continuaba observándola, contemplar a su protegida, era algo que degustaba

Sentí sonrojarme, sabía que mi señor me veía completa y aunque me gustaba saber que me observaba, me apenaba mucho saber que aquellos ojos dorados me recorrían. Era una sensación tan deliciosa como sofocante.

\- Señorita Rin, buenos días – saludo Haru, ubicándome a la realidad, una en donde no solo estábamos Sesshomaru y yo

\- Ah, Hola general Haru, hola Narumi, buenos días

La Yokai estaba más que furiosa, sentía que la sangre le hervía, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a vestir de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que intentaba? ¿Cautivar a Sesshomaru vistiendo kimonos tan elegantes? ¡Qué manera tan estúpida de implorar atención! Narumi sabia lo hermosa que era Rin, y al ver, la reacción de ese par de Yokais, la habían hecho sentir inferior. Pero más que eso, aunque no lo demostraba, en su interior le dolía ver la realidad, su señor, miraba a esa humana, como a nadie más.

Haru me compartió la linda sonrisa de siempre junto con un par de ojos brillantes, me agradaba saber que contaba con su apoyo, pero, por parte de Narumi, no había conseguido que respondiera a mi saludo, no entendía su comportamiento para conmigo, mucho menos la expresión de su rostro al verme, pues me recorría desde arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, tal vez, ella pensaba lo mismo, vestir así, no era la mejor idea. Bueno, eso quise pensar.

Sesshomaru no perdió más tiempo y ordeno a su general que diera comienzo a la evaluación.

 **xxx**

Haru me indico colocarme en posición y como un lindo gesto de un buen Sensei, me acerco mi arco, me dio alegría su atención así que acerque mi mano para tomarlo, pero el acto que cometió, me sorprendió por completo. Cuando pose mi mano en el cuerpo de mi arma, sentí claramente como un par de sus dedos rosaron los míos, no reaccione ante lo que ocurrió puesto que me tomo por sorpresa, lo único que hice fue mirarlo, a lo que él, respondió con una sonrisa que nunca antes me había ofrecido.

No le tome mucha importancia a pesar de que me sorprendió, pues decidí enfocar todos mis sentidos en mi presentación.

Me coloque en posición, el lugar a donde tiraría era la distancia más larga, ocupaba casi todo el campo y vaya que era enorme, debía dar en el blanco en alrededor de veinte postes, otros en la parte de arriba, otros más entre los árboles, y unos que me rodearían y para todos esos, aun no debía correr o agitarme. No quise esperar más y comencé, estire la cuerda, enfoque mi vista en cada punto y lo único que se comenzó a escuchar fue la fecha cortando el aire de cada tiro que impartía.

Sesshomaru observaba atento, Haru no le había mentido al enfatizar que Rin poseía una particular elegancia, destreza y fuerza al momento de lanzar, su habilidad para dar en el blanco era asombrosa, no fallada ninguno de sus tiros y la velocidad con la que preparaba un nuevo tiro era perfecta, no le afectaba en nada traer puesto su kimono pues su agilidad era suficiente. Parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, lo podía ver en su enorme sonrisa y hasta en sus cafés ojos, pues sonreían por sí mismos.

Parecía que flotaba, cada movimiento era suave pero con destreza, cada tiro era delicado pero con fuerza y cada mechón de cabello que rosaba con su rostro, era excitante, Rin no solo lucía como una hoja que se agitaba por el viento, delicada y frágil, sino también lucia como la bella mujer en que se había convertido. Estaba claro, ya no era una débil niñita, era una sensual y exquisita mujer que Sesshomaru no dejaba de observar.

Llegado el momento, finalizo la evaluación, Rin agitada volteo hacia atrás y observo entusiasmada a su señor, sabía que lo había hecho bien, solo era cuestión de que el, lo confirmara.

Camine lentamente hasta donde estaban, me sentía un poco cansada, había sido complicado pero no difícil lograr toda mi presentación en kimono. Estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado, estaba consciente de lo bien que lo había hecho y esperaba el comentario de Sesshomaru. Sospechaba que sería algo bueno.

Me pare frente a los presentes y haciendo una reverencia di por terminada mi presentación. Haru me indico que levantara el rostro y con una mirada me dijo que todo había salido excelente. De inmediato volteé mis ojos a mi señor y por primera vez, su falta de gesticulación me aquieto pues no pronuncio absolutamente nada. Pasaron un par de minutos y seguía sin pronunciar palabra, fue entonces que comencé a poderme nerviosa.

\- Jaken, Haru, Narumi, retírense, hablare con Rin, a solas – pronunció de pronto, ocasionándome un parálisis

Note que Haru se sorprendió pero obedeciendo, salió junto a los demás. Temí que fuera a reprenderme, que me dijera que todo ese entrenamiento había servido para nada, temí que lo hubiera decepcionado. Sentí que el ánimo se me bajo hasta el piso, ya no pude verlo a los ojos, sentía que me pondría a llorar, entonces, menciono lo que no imaginaba.

\- Bien hecho Rin – alce la vista, no podía creer lo que escuche

Lo mire totalmente sorprendida, le había gustado, si, le había gustado y a su manera, me estaba felicitando. Reprimí un grito que ansiaba en soltar y bajando la mirada mordí mis labios.

\- Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru – respondí y di una reverencia. Sabía que debía portarme acorde al momento y lanzarme abrazarlo, sería informal – Ah… ¿señor Sesshomaru? – pregunte en seguida

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ya ha terminado, los pendientes que tenia?

Sesshomaru la observo atento, la chica lucia apenada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que claramente, reflejaban la ternura que siempre emanaba de ella. De cierta manera le agrado verla así, estaba seguro que Rin había esperado esa respuesta desde su llegada al palacio y en realidad, él, también.

\- Si – respondió y soltando un suspiro, supe que había llegado el momento que esperaba

\- ¡Eso me da mucho gusto! Quería preguntarle si… - planeaba proponerle pasar tiempo juntos, así como antes, bajo la sombra de un árbol o caminando por el jardín, lo que fuera pero que solo estuviéramos solo, nosotros

\- ¿Por qué elegiste ese kimono? – cuestiono de pronto frenando mi intención

\- ¿Eh?

\- Decidiste usar ese kimono Rin, ¿Por qué?

\- Ah… bueno – comencé a tartamudear, no sabia como explicarle que la razón principal era él – Escogí este kimono porque… es uno de mis favoritos – explique –Fue el ultimo que me dio usted, y fue un regalo de cumpleaños. No lo había usado hasta el día de hoy, lo estaba guardando para un momento especial

\- Especial… - repitió clavándome aun más su ambarina mirada. Por extraño que fuera, no me había intimidado, mis palabras estaban brotando con tal naturalidad que nada me detuvo, ni siquiera su extraordinaria presencia. Mis sentimientos ya no podían callarse

\- Así es… cada kimono que usted me ha regalado, los he usado para momentos especiales

No respondió, analizaba las palabras que Rin, confesaba sin limitaciones, y dando una vuelta por su memoria, se percato de algo. En cada visita, le llevaba un kimono diferente, todo por cuestión de siempre estar al tanto de su protegida, así mismo, desde el primer regalo, a su regreso, lo recibía portando ese kimono. Era siempre lo que hacía, cada que la visitaba, ella usaba el kimono que le había regalado la última vez y aunque se tardara en ir a verla, no lo usaba hasta ese momento pues, la visita de Sesshomaru, era un momento especial que la jovencita esperaba ansiosa.

Un sentimiento fuera de lo común comenzó a llenarle de sensaciones el pecho, era bien conocido que Rin siempre había sido una jovencita alegre, cariñosa y dispuesta a cualquier cosa que él pronunciara pero… ese gesto, esa manera de ver y recibir sus regalos, lo había movido de una forma extra normal, sintió satisfacción, una suave y cálida satisfacción.

Los ojos de Rin brillaban, la emoción con la que había expresado sus sentimientos, era algo inigualable. Era una mujer bella, delicada y vulnerable, vulnerable a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru. El gran Lord, lo sabía, aunque no del modo romántico que ella ocultaba.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, estaba más que claro lo que la chica le había dicho. La observo detenidamente, su azabache cabello brillaba con finos destellos tal y como un rio recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol. Su mirada, tímida, sincera y seductora, coloreada de un par de intensos ojos cafés, iluminaba su fino rostro, sus labios rosas cual sakura recién retoñada, lucían suaves y exquisitos.

Era una mujer hermosa, valiente y fuerte, cualidades suficientes como para ser una perfecta compañera.

\- ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Señor Sesshomaru? – llamaba insistente Haru, entrando al, campo

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestiono molesto, le habían interrumpido el momento a solas con Rin peor más que eso, le había enfurecido darse cuenta de los semejantes pensamientos que comenzaba a tener por ella, tanto, que verla como una compañera; era lo que se paseaba por su mente.

\- Perdone mi señor… - dijo Haru reverenciando – Lo que sucede es que ha llegado un informe del Almirante Hideaki

\- ¿Informe de qué?

\- Viene en camino mi señor, la respuesta que usted dio no fue aceptada, quiere aclarar el acuerdo. El informe dice que llegan él y su hija en tres o cuatro semanas. **  
**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Espero que este capítulo no las haya aburrido, sé que solo hable del entrenamiento de Rin pero era necesario, les prometo que el siguiente estará lleno de muchas emociones pues recuerden que estará presente la Yokai que quiere casarse con Sesshomaru. ¿Qué pasara si Rin se entera de ese acuerdo?**

 **Les agradezco de manera infinita sus Reviews, así mismo, me llenaría de alegría que me digan que les pareció este sexto capítulo.**

 **Las quiero y espero su Review, besos.**


	7. Privilegio

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Privilegio**

* * *

La mejor solución y la que le complacería en realizar, era matar a ese maldito anciano que insistía en ese estúpido acuerdo. Ya era demasiado benevolente en responder de manera amable a su repugnante propuesta, pero, el no aceptarla e intentar ir hasta su plació a arreglarlo, era una gran insolencia que no dejaría pasar. Sesshomaru estaba consciente que sus tierras eran más grandes y su ejército de igual manera, acabar con el norte no sería complicado si se lo proponía pero…

Hacía tiempo en que no cometía ninguna matanza masiva, no es que ya no tuviera la fuerza para realizarlo él mismo, sino que algo fuera de su imponente ser, era lo que frenaba en absoluto esa opción. Rin, si, a pesar del pasado que compartieron cuando era niña, los combates con Naraku y todos aquellos momentos de peligro mortal, ya habían pasado y arriesgarse a que la chica viviera algo semejante o peor, no estaba en sus planes, su seguridad era lo primordial, además, que sus cafés e inocentes ojos vieran como su señor asesinara a miles con solo agitar su brazo, seria perturbador.

Por esa razón, cuando su general le había otorgado la información, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pues la curiosidad de aquella jovencita no se escondía. Aunque en ese instante deseo asesinar a cualquiera que se le parara en frente, guardar la calma frente a Rin era la importante. Retirándose del campo, desquitaría con el primero que viera; la rabia que sentía de recibir a seres que no le agradaban.

Ya una vez decidido el no desaceres de todos aquellos provenientes del norte, analizó, esa interrupción a sus planes no quedaría absuelta, si ese maldito anciano y su hija querían arreglar de una buena vez ese acuerdo que su padre había hecho en el pasado, eso haría. Aclararía su poderío y se encargaría de anular por completo esa repugnante oferta de matrimonio. Así mismo, le daría una advertencia a ese anciano, pues ya no soportaría otro acto de insolencia.

Se coloco frente a la ventana de su despacho y observo fijo el jardín, por el momento lo que le preocupaba era Rin. Estaba claro que después de su evaluación la chica esperaba pasar un momento con él, entretenerla con mas prácticas de tiro con arco no era una opción, necesitaba a su general al pendiente, dejarla sola todo el día en el jardín tampoco, pues Narumi junto con él, debía encargarse de los arreglos para recibir a las visitas y no podía cuidar de la chica.

Además, ocultarla durante las visitas, tampoco era viable, su aroma fácil se percibía en todo el palacio, no es que lo hubiera pensado, tenerla encerrada nunca le había gustado y ocultarle sobre esa reunión, no era algo que quería hacer. La única solución que tenía se paseaba por su mente pero, hasta para el poderoso Lord, aceptarla, era algo fuera de sí. Frunció el ceño, sabía cuál era la solución pero, no podía pronunciarla, ni siquiera para él mismo.

Una silueta lo distrajo, caminando en dirección a los cerezos, iba Rin, vistiendo un kimono rosa, con su arco en el hombro, esa era la tercera vez que iba al jardín durante el día, la chica estaba aburrida, nadie la acompañaba y nadie le decía lo que pasaba. Parecía preocupada por la situación, Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada mas después de su evaluación, simplemente se había retirado ordenando a Narumi llevarse a la chica a su habitación y así mismo, después de ese día, no había vuelto a verla.

Sesshomaru se quedo un momento observando a Rin, aquel día, la chica le había demostrado su habilidad con el arco, su fuerza para luchar, su valentía para defenderse y esa magnífica elegancia que naturalmente la hacía ver como a una sensual mujer. Esas cualidades eran perfectas, necesarias y exactas como para ser una buena compañera. Su único defecto era ser humana.

La deshonra que su padre le había dejado, era haberse enamorado de una humana, engendrando así a un hibrido como el inútil de Inuyasha quien, siguiendo el mismo camino, estaba casado con una de esa misma raza. Era algo impensable, una humana no era buena compañera, no era una merecedora del gran Sesshomaru, ni siquiera por ser, hermosa, por ser audaz, por ser valiente o incluso por ser perfectamente una mujer, de hecho, ni siquiera si todo aquello describiera a Rin.

Entonces. Abriendo sus ambarinos ojos, repitió su nombre "Rin"

Era verdad, Rin era perfecta en todos los sentidos, pues aunque Sesshomaru intentaba encontrar un error para no verla como a una futura compañera, no podía encontrar alguno, ya que, era totalmente simple, a Sesshomaru nunca le interesaría ninguna mujer que no fuera Rin.

Lo había descubierto, su protegida desde pequeña, ella, a quien había visto crecer, era la perfecta opción para obtener ese título, el titulo de señora del oeste. Y no necesariamente porque tuviera algún sentimiento por ella, sino porque esas cualidades le otorgaban ser merecedora.

El orgullo, frialdad y estoica personalidad de Sesshomaru, era realmente imponente, pues aun en esas circunstancias y descubrimientos, no admitía la realidad. Continuaba convenciéndose a sí mismo que no podía sentir algo intenso por una humana. Si, hace tiempo había aceptado el aprecio que le sentía a aquella pequeña, pero eso era todo.

Había tomado una decisión, Rin lo acompañaría para recibir a esas visitas, estaría presente en la cena y reunión, y dejaría pendiente la opción de hacerla su compañera. Pues lo primero que quería hacer, era reiterar que era merecedora. Observaría su comportamiento, su manera de comer y hablar para al fin, tomarla debidamente. Así que, sin perder mas tiempo, se encamino al jardín, ese mismo día, le ordenaría a la azabache jovencita, estar preparada para lo que se aproximaba.

 **xxx**

Esa tranquilidad que me rodeaba era magníficamente encantadora, era tan deliciosa que cualquiera que se encontrase en mi lugar; acostada en una suave sabana de pétalos, ni loco la desperdiciaría y a lo contario de mi, disfrutaría de ese momento. Lo malo era que en ese instante yo no me sentía con esa disposición, estaba aburrida, preocupada y ansiaba saber lo que sucedía.

Después de mi evaluación y la hermosa conversación junto con mi señor, la noticia que había traído Haru, le había dado un enorme giro, pues el rostro lleno de rabia de Sesshomaru me lo dijo, esa visita no era de su agrado y más, cuando sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente se marcho. Ese día Narumi sin explicaciones me llevo a mi habitación y sin volver a salir me quede ahí hasta el siguiente día. Baje desayune solo en compañía de las cocineras y fue lo mismo en cada comida.

Intente buscar a mi señor en su despacho y la entrada se me aplazaba, ya fuera porque se encontraba ocupado o porque no estaba ahí. Lo mismo pasó con Jaken y Haru, pues después de ese día, no los volví a ver. Hasta el tercer día comprendí que algo sucedía, fue esa la razón de que mi ansiedad estaba al límite, ya era la tercera vez que entraba al jardín. Traía mi arco, no porque lo fuera a ocupar sino que era una manera de no sentirme sola.

Me senté en mi regazo y observe mi arco. Necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía y ese deseo no tardo en cumplirse pues de inmediato comencé a escuchar una voz.

\- Señorita Rin – escuche a lo lejos, identificando de quien se trataba– ¿Señorita? – volvió a llamar y fue cuando lo vi acercarse entre los arboles

\- ¡Haru! – salude entusiasmada intentando levantarme

\- Permíteme – adelanto otorgándome su mano

\- Gracias, Hola… – dije emocionada, como lo mencione antes, no había hablado con nadie, hasta ese momento

\- Hola, Rin – respondió sonriente

\- ¿Haru qué está pasando? – pregunte sin soportar la ansiedad

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no los he visto, ni siquiera han comido conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando? – interrogue exigente, estaba segura que Haru me confesaría todo

\- Ah, Rin, lo que sucede es que…

\- Y el señor Sesshomaru? ¿Está bien? Después de ese día no lo volví a ver…

\- Él está bien, y hay una explicación para todo esto pero, a lo que realmente vine, fue a disculparme… - aclaro

\- ¿Disculparte?

\- Así es, por desaparecer este par de días y por no felicitarte debidamente en tu evaluación

\- Ah… bueno, sobre mi evaluación hay una justificación y la conozco bien pero…

\- No Rin, no la hay, y no sabes las ganas que tenia de demostrarte lo orgulloso que estoy, tu presentación fue…

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – interrumpí alegre - Al principio me sentí nerviosa… el señor Sesshomaru no me decía nada, pero cuando me dijo que lo había hecho bien, supe que estuve excelente

\- Si… y más que eso Rin, no solo lo hiciste bien… fue… fascinante, en verdad – pronunció seguido en que soltó un profundo suspiro - Muchas felicidades

Al escuchar eso, sonreí gustosa, sabía que Haru se sentía orgulloso de haberme entrenado de esa forma tan maravillosa y creí que esa felicitación seria todo, hasta el momento en que sin esperarlo, me rodeo con sus brazos.

Quede en piedra, completamente estática, esa era la primera vez que me abrazaba, no supe cómo reaccionar, me mantenía, con ambos brazos cayendo de cada lado, no moví ninguno, ni hice el intento de hacerlo pues, ese acto me había tomado por sorpresa. Admito que sentirlo tan cerca de mí, ruborizo mi rostro, más que nada por las sensaciones que me trasmitió. Me abrazaba con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, como si intentara no lastimarme, sus brazos me rodeaban completamente, era un Yokai fuerte, su cuerpo recargado en el mío me compartía calor y su cuello que casi se posaba en mi hombro me hizo saborear su aroma.

Aunque no era una mala sensación, si era un poco incomoda, pues Haru, no se apartaba de mí y cada vez suspiraba, me apretaba más hacia él. No encontraba la manera de quitarme o mencionar que se estaba volviendo un abrazo muy largo cuando quito sus brazos. Se coloco frente a mí y alzando la vista, me observó fijo, tal vez nunca lo había notado pero en ese momento, pude advertir algo en su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera impresionante.

Pensé en agradecerle el gesto a pesar de que aun me sentía avergonzada por el acto, cuando percibí un movimiento, se acercaba a mí y por como lo veía, estaba segura que intentaría volverme abrazar. Nerviosa, retrocedí un paso, el levanto lentamente un brazo y antes que pudiera tocarme, escuche una voz que no solo detuvo en seco a Haru sino que también a los latidos de mi corazón.

\- Haru – pronunció potente

\- Se… señor Sesshomaru – dijo Haru intentando ocultar lo cortado de sus palabras - Solo vine a ver si la señorita…

\- ¡Cállate! – ordenó –No me interesa escuchar tus excusas, lárgate y regresa a tu lugar – ordeno severo

Desde el principio, Haru siempre había demostrado obediencia y un gran respeto hacia Sesshomaru, sin importar la manera en que le ordenara hacer algo, lo hacía sin objetar y en su rostro siempre mostraba cordialidad y alegría. Pero en ese momento, fue todo lo contario, pues el rostro de mi amigo lucía diferente, su mirada mostraba impotencia y sin hacer su acostumbrada reverencia, lo que hizo fue retirarse sin hablar.

Ante ese momento, yo no hice absolutamente nada, solamente permanecía paralizada en mi mismo lugar, observando tal escena. No porque no quisiera, sino porque escuchar esa potente voz y observar esos penetrantes ojos color ámbar, me era suficiente para que las piernas me temblaran.

\- Rin… - menciono

\- Señor Sesshomaru – salude - Me da gusto verlo yo…

\- Es la última vez que cometes una imprudencia como esta – advirtió molesto, yo, no comprendí a que se refería con "imprudencia"

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como sabes – prosiguió - El almirante de las tierras del norte y su hija, vendrán aquí a resolver un asunto pendiente

\- Oh, si… supongo que es importante – comente entendiendo que el tema anterior ya estaba cerrado - Así mismo, sospecho que mi presencia no será grata ¿Cierto? Por eso no debe preocuparse por mi yo…

\- Nunca ha sido desagradable tu presencia Rin – enmudecí al instante, sintiendo cálido cada latido que mi corazón generaba. Para mi señor, mi presencia no era desagradable y lo confirmaba… - Por esa razón, ese día me acompañaras a recibirlos, durante la cena, y en la reunión, también estarás presente

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al escucharlo, era todo un privilegio lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Acompañarlo en tan importante asunto era una maravillosa muestra de su afecto hacia mí, de alguna forma me había imaginado que mi presencia en medio de tantos Yokais iba a ser incomoda y repugnante, pero por lo visto, mi señor Sesshomaru pensaba lo contrario, tanto, que ese día, me requería su lado.

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestione emocionada, solo para asegurar que no me había imaginado esas palabras

\- Si, estarás conmigo en todo momento y no te apartaras a menos que yo te lo indique – sentí un estallido de emoción dentro de mi cuerpo y exaltando un grito, acepte gustosa

\- ¡Sera un placer señor Sesshomaru! – chille emocionada lanzándome a sus brazos,

Ese, era uno más, una demostración más de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Sospechaba algo bueno, estaba casi segura que algo bueno vendría después de esa reunión, mi corazón presentía que faltaba poco. Al menos, eso creí.

Sesshomaru no movió ningún musculo, la chica se abrazaba a su cuerpo y acurrucaba la cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Estaba seguro que había tomado una buena decisión, solo era cuestión de comprobarlo, mientras tanto, posando una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica, devolvió el gesto.

Aunque era un momento agradable junto a Rin, la actitud de Haru lo inquieto, pues estaba seguro de haber visto sus intenciones, ese Yokai no había ido hasta Rin solo para verla o conversar, como si hubiera leído su mente, el imbécil de su general, planeaba tocar a su protegida. La sangre le hirvió con solo pensarlo, así mismo, estaba convencido en que no dudaría ni un segundo en matar a cualquiera que la tocara, incluso si fuera el mejor de sus guerreros.

De ese momento en adelante, tendría más cuidado de la relación que existía entre Rin y Haru. Por eso mismo, ordenarle a Rin, acompañarlo en todo momento hasta la llegada de los visitantes, fue la mejor opción para cuidarla de mejor manera. Además, apreciaba su presencia, era una chica dulce y carismática, tenerla nuevamente cerca, seria deleitante.

 **xxx**

Nunca imagine momentos más maravillosos, pues no basto con el increíble privilegio que tendría en acompañar a mi señor en su reunión, sino que además, estaría a su lado hasta que llegaran, ya que tan amable como siempre, me indicó que a partir de ese día, lo acompañaría en todo momento. No dude ni un segundo y lo hice, regresar a su lado era increíble; lo acompañaba mientras se encontraba en su despacho, en recorridos por el palacio y a partir de ese momento, siempre compartíamos las comidas. No podía sentirme más feliz, volvía a estar con él, parecía algo mejor que un hermoso sueño.

Aunque menciono que sus deberes de antes no se comparaban con el tiempo libre que ya tenía, aun así debía de estar al pendiente de muchas cosas, pues ser el Lord de las tierras del oeste, de las más grandes de hecho, tenía sus obligaciones. De igual forma, se tomo la molestia de explicarme la importancia de aquella reunión que tendríamos y me conto sobre el acuerdo que tenía que arreglar, pues se suponía que dicho acuerdo, mencionaba la alianza entre las tierras del norte y el oeste y que al morir el almirante Hideaki, el poder de esas tierras pasaría a ser únicamente de Sesshomaru.

Por alguna razón que omitió, ese acuerdo no le fue grato, por lo tanto rotundamente lo negó, cosa que al almirante no le gusto, esa fue la razón de su futura visita. Conozco bien a Sesshomaru y sé que si algo no es de su agrado, simplemente se deshace de él, pero también se, que la supremacía es la ambición que siempre lo ha acompañado. Tenía una teoría, mi señor planeaba armar otro tipo de acuerdo para obtener las tierras del norte, omitiendo lo que no le gusto, sabía que lo logaría pues yokai más poderoso que Sesshomaru, no había.

Tanto Haru como Narumi, se encontraban estresados, frustrados y furioso, no solo por el genio que últimamente tenía su señor, sino por el freno que les había ocasionado sus planes. Para ambos yokais, era una pérdida de oportunidades el que Sesshomaru y Rin permanecieran juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Más aun para la pelirroja, pues a cada instante creía más y más el desprecio hacia la chiquilla humana.

Era una humana bastante fastidiosa, no solo había llegado a quitarle la atención de su señor, sino que también, la oportunidad de poder cautivarlo, Narumi no era tonta, sabía que entre ellos dos ocurría algo más que una relación de señor a protegida y era algo que no aceptaba. Haru de la misma manera, comenzaba a sospechar, pues identificaba las intenciones de Sesshomaru al impedir que hablara con Rin, y aunque ella no se percataba de eso, él sabía muy bien que intentaba alejar su amistad.

 **xxx**

Por fin había llegado el gran día, mi señor ordeno a Narumi ayudarme en mi arreglo, a vestir y peinar mi cabello, era un evento importante, tenía que vestir acorde. Aunque la yoaki pelirroja, lucía furiosa en ayudarme, admito que su manera de maquillar y peinar mi cabello era espectacular, no era para más, pues ella era realmente hermosa, siempre vestía su armadura y aun así, no dejaba de resaltar en cualquier sitio. Por esa misma razón, quede sin palabras cuando me observe en el espejo, realmente me veía bien, solo esperaba que Sesshomaru opinara lo mismo.

Agradecí feliz, a Narumi y esta, sin prestar atención me indico la hora de bajar, acepte y nos encaminamos a donde nos esperarían Jaken, Haru y mi señor Sesshomaru. Ansiaba con el alma ver su reacción, pues aunque no me lo dijera, una mirada me bastaba para saber su opinión.

Con la ayuda de Narumi, comencé a bajar lentamente cada escalón, el kimono que traía era muy elegante por ello, bastante largo, tenía que tener cuidado por donde pisaba, ya que no solo podía pisar mi vestido sino que también, era necesario para mantener erguido el peinado, pues la flores que sujetaban mi cabello podían desalinearse con un mal movimiento. Me sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía que diría Sesshomaru al verme, lo único que quería; era ver en sus ojos que le gustaba mi apariencia.

Casi llegando a la mitad de la escalera, por fin pude verlo, estaba de pie, esperando a que bajáramos, lucía su imponente armadura y ese aspecto tan estoico y varonil que me volvía loca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera eufórica, siempre me sucedía lo mismo, pero era inevitable, lo amaba, él era todo lo que quería, Sesshomaru era el hombre que acompañaba mis sueños, el que perturbaba mis sentidos y el ser con quien deseaba pasar todos los días de mi vida.

Sentí como mis pupilas se dilataron en cuanto lo vi, estaba completamente segura que no podía existir yokai más hermoso que él, su sola presencia me hacía temblar, con solo escuchar su voz, erizaba mi piel y cada contacto que tenia conmigo era una bomba de emociones dentro de mi alma. Sesshomaru simplemente me encantaba.

Era un aroma exquisito, sabía que Rin se había rociado aquella fragancia que también fue un regalo, una que era su favorita, dicho por ella misma. Distinguía el nerviosismo de la chica desde antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, era algo que particularmente disfrutaba, siempre había sido así, una dulce y encantadora mujercita. Su general se encontraba a su lado y el siempre fiel de Jaken también, esperaban a que bajara la mujer que Sesshomaru había elegido para acompañante de tan desagradables visitas.

No tardaron mucho en bajar la primer mitad de las escaleras, pues el primer pie de la azabache señorita, se asomo dejando ansiosos a los presentes. Cuando la mayor parte de su cuerpo apareció, más que asombro ocasiono en el par de hombres que impresionados la miraban. Haru lo sabía, Rin era una hermosa mujer, pero en ese momento, no tenía otra palabra más que perfección absoluta, lo había comprobado y ya no podía ocultarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sesshomaru de igual manera, conocía a su protegida, los años la habían convertido en una sensual mujer, cuya belleza no era fácil de esconder, pero ese día, más que una deslumbrante hermosura, Rin lucia, elegancia, perfección, una imponente presencia de lo que es una verdadera mujer. No pudo ocultarlo, su asombro fue visible, sus sentidos comenzaron a dominarlo y ardientes sensaciones lo inundaron. Levanto una ceja, el kimono que vestía era tan largo y elegante que semejaba al de una novia, lo que lo llevo a pensar en que, así como modelaba un vestido, de igual forma, modelaría sin nada puesto.

No era secreta la forma en la que cuidaba y procuraba a Rin, pero nunca antes se había visto a Sesshomaru actuar de la forma en que lo hizo. No había nada en su mente, sus impulsos habían actuado por él.

Pude verlo claramente, a mi señor le había gustado, en sus ambarinos ojos demostraba su aprobación, me sentí feliz, pues no había sensación más linda que saber, que ese hombre a quien tanto amaba, le gustaba como me había arreglado. Estaba a punto de terminar la escalera, pronto me encontraría a lado de Sesshomaru, así que aun tenía oportunidad para tranquilizar mi respiración.

Pude contemplarlo absolutamente todo, desde el movimiento de sus brazos, hasta cada paso que dio cuando se encamino hacia mí. Su imponente presencia me entumeció, sabía que se acercaba pero en mi mente nunca paso el gesto que haría. Parándose frente a mí, miro intensamente mis ojos y ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Sesshomaru no era el tipo de caballero o Lord que mostrara su gentileza y delicadeza a las damas, por la simple razón de que nunca había sido necesario, el era un yokai, un poderoso yokai, un temido y conocido yokai que lo único que priorizaba era el poder. Pero en ese momento, ofrecer la mano a su protegida, fue la primera vez en que se porto de una manera desconocida a su habitual personalidad.

Solté en un suspiro el último aliento que me quedaba, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru tenía un gesto así, conmigo. En su rostro no mostraba gesticulación alguna, su ser tampoco expulsaba nerviosismo o intención de impresionar a los presentes, solo era él, era mi señor, mostrándome a su manera, un hermoso detalle de cómo ser un verdadero caballero.

Tome su mano y ayudándome, baje el último escalón. Sin soltarme, acomodo mi mano sobre su brazo y juntos, caminamos a la entrada, recibiríamos al almirante Hideaki y a su hija.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora y respuesta a comentarios:**

Siempre me ha gustado mantenerme comunicada con todas aquellas que comentan mis historias y de verdad que les pido una disculpa al no responder a sus Reviews, por eso mismo, hoy lo haré. Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus dudas y las estaré respondiendo cada que suba un nuevo capítulo.

 **Lili:** Jajaja, sabe que me encanta leer tus Reviews, me gusto la solución que podría tomar Sesshomaru pero… no habría historia… o al menos no, una parte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, hermosa.

 **Carmenjp:** tus sospechas son muy buenas linda, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya ayudado a sacar más teorías. Gracias por leer te mando un abrazo.

 **marysanty899:** calma nena, continua leyendo… te aseguro que te sorprenderé. Un saludo

 **Maribel Goncalves:** No te puedo prometer que Rin no va a sufrir al enterarse de ese acuerdo pero… te recomiendo seguir leyendo, les tengo una sorpresa. Te mando un gran saludo.

 **No se les olvide dejarme su hermosos Review, las quiero…**


	8. Un Acuerdo

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **"Chicas, no separe el POV de Sesshomaru porque fue muy poco, así que para identificarlo, lo puse en diagonal ¿De acuerdo? Bien, a leer"**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Un Acuerdo**

* * *

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, observe a mi señor, el cuerpo me temblaba, su mirada inexpresable se inquieto, sabía que si tardaba un poco más en reaccionar, arruinaría esa inesperada oportunidad. No lo pensé más tiempo, pase saliva y dispuesta, tome su brazo. Cuando lo hice, un reconfortante calor inundo mis nervios, se apodero de ellos y los hizo desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Tenía la cabeza baja, pues me imponía tanto su presencia que temía actuar fuera de lugar.

\- Alza la vista Rin – escuche y apresurada dirigí mis ojos a él

Sin dar explicación a sus palabras, comprendí su significado. No tenía porque sentirme tan inofensiva, pues seria "yo" quien iría del brazo del poderoso lord de las tierras del oeste, del gran Sesshomaru, del hombre a quien amaba. Tal privilegio como recibir a tan importantes visitas, siendo formalmente su acompañante, debía darme la seguridad necesaria. Así que no hizo falta nada más. Solté un suspiro, me abrasé de su brazo con ambas manos y alzando la vista, comenzamos a caminar.

Detrás de nosotros, iban Narumi, Jaken y Haru.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal, Haru se adelanto y después de recibir la orden de mi señor, se abrieron las grandes puertas. Era la misma sala donde exactamente había llegado por vez primera, recorrí en un vistazo todo el lugar y recordé aquel momento, mi primer día en el palacio, me sentía desconcertada, un poco incomoda y temerosa, era completamente nuevo para mí, pues nunca me imagine estar del otro lado; vestida de manera elegante y esperando visitas como toda una doncella.

El corazón me latía rápido, a pesar de todo, sabía bien mi posición, era una humana, una simple humana, sí, estaba consciente que en casi todo el país se me conocía como la protegida de Sesshomaru, pero el asunto que vendría a resolver el almirante, era importante, por lo tanto, tenía mis dudas, no estaba segura si ver a una humana en el palacio, era correcto.

Sin más, el almirante y su hija se dieron a conocer.

 _Rin apretaba los puños, estaba nerviosa, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de comportarse como una niñita, esa inocencia no la abandonaría nunca, ni siquiera a esa edad. Sesshomaru se complació, esa manía era una de sus favoritas, la chica nunca cambiaria y eso le agradaba. La luz fue entrando de a poco junto con la sombras de aquellos que pisaban su palacio, no estaba del todo conforme con su insistente visita, pero si aquel anciano insistía en agotar su paciencia, estaba más que dispuesto a resolver ese maldito acuerdo._

 _Volteo ligeramente y observo a la chica, semejaba la elegancia de una princesa, su rostro resplandecía con porte y belleza natural, no cabía duda, Rin era la opción perfecta._

 _Entonces, entraron._

Por la luz, no pude ver bien sus aspectos pero por las sombras, sabía que al menos el almirante era un Yokai imponente, y mis sospechas acertaron pues en cuanto se colocaron frente a nosotros, lo comprobé quedando impresionada, no mayormente por el lord, sino por su hija.

Hideaki, tenía un aspecto semejante al de un humano a diferencia que este, tenia colmillos que se asomaban por su boca, orejas como las de Inuyasha pero redondas y pequeñas, aparentaba un hombre de edad madura pero estaba segura que tenia cientos de años más de los que pude calcular. Su porte reflejaba soberbia y poder, pero no lucia como un Yokai temible, de hecho me trasmitía amabilidad.

Su hija en comparación, me había dejado completamente impactada. La mejor palabra para describirla fue "Perfecta" pues nunca antes había visto a una Yokai más hermosa que ella. Era alta, de pelo amarillo como el sol y brillante como las estrellas, tenía una piel tan blanca cual albina, ojos grandes y de un magnifico color azul esmeralda. No pude evitar sentirme intimidada, no solo por su espectacular belleza sino por su obvia expresión al ver a Sesshomaru.

\- Mi señor, ante usted, el almirante Hideaki – menciono en voz potente el general Haru

Mi señor observo con arrogancia al visitante y este, sin inmutarse, junto con su hija, dio una reverencia. Entonces Haru, prosiguió ocasionándome un leve dolor en el estomago con lo siguiente que dijo.

\- Y su hija, la princesa del norte, Aratani

¡Ese es su nombre! – me dije – Ciertamente tal y como el nombre lo indicaba, reflejaba a la perfección su aspecto. Después de la reverencia, ambos levantaron la mirada y su dirección fue en completo distinta, pues la mujer no perdió momento ni siquiera pudor para clavar una coqueta y seductora mirada a Sesshomaru, mientras que Hideaki, el gran almirante, se enfoco en mí.

Me inquiete un poco, no supe a dónde mirar, pues me incomodaba la insistente mirada de la princesa a mi señor, pero al mismo tiempo, la del almirante conmigo. Mi pecho comenzó acelerarse, por un momento me dije a mi misma que había tenido razón, tal vez Hideaki me miraba de esa manera por ser humana pero al verificarlo, me percate que no era una mirada de repugnancia o de odio hacia mi raza, sino era una mirada llena de curiosidad y si puedo decirlo, hasta un poco depredadora.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sesshomaru, mas del que imagine – comento Hideaki agradeciendo la bienvenida

\- Pero menos del que esperaba para volver a verte – respondió mi señor

\- Veo que no has cambiado, agradezco que hayas aceptado la visita de mi hija y la mía, más que nada porque tengo la firme creencia que asuntos como estos, se arreglan mejor, de frente

Sesshomaru se limito a responderle, su rostro lucía insatisfecho, sus sarcásticas palabras le molestaban pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que esperaba a que sucediera algo.

\- Por tu silencio creo que piensas lo mismo – agrego simpático – Bien, como lo dijo tu general, ella es mi hija Aratani, ya lo hemos escuchado pero lo que no, es el nombre de la bella doncella que toma tu brazo – pronuncio sonriente mirándome fijo.

En ese momento sentí palidecer, mi corazón palpito rápidamente, así mismo, me preguntaba ¿Qué haría Sesshomaru? Nerviosa, voltee a verlo para que como siempre, con tan solo una mirada, me dijera como proceder. Entonces la que me indico fue algo que me sorprendió pero de inmediato lo puse en pie, el tiempo era vital, ambos visitantes no perdían detalle.

\- Mi nombre es Rin, almirante Hideaki, es un placer – Dije, ofreciendo mi mano para que el almirante la besara

\- El placer es todo mi señorita Rin – respondió él, con toda cordialidad

Debo agregar que me sentí extraña, nunca antes me había comportado como toda una princesa, pues esa era exactamente la orden que Sesshomaru me había indicado, en su mirada, pude descifrarlo todo, no solo me había dado la libertad de presentarme por mi misma, sino que también, me había otorgado la potestad de portarme como anfitriona.

Después del beso que con delicadeza planto sobre mi mano, el almirante, se alejo con elegancia y sonriendo de una manera complaciente, le indico a su hija, me saludara, cosa que la Yokai no pudo disimular pues, fue clara su reacción de desagrado. Ambas dimos una reverencia y compartimos un par de miradas. Miradas, que reflejaron sin pudor el rechazo que tuvimos, una a la otra.

No recordaba que Narumi estaba presente hasta que tan correcta como siempre, nos indico pasáramos al comedor; primero se ofrecería una comida de bienvenida y después se pasarían a la gran sala para discutir el acuerdo. Jaken se coloco de lado de mi señor y los tres caminamos juntos hasta llegar al lugar.

Sesshomaru, me indicó sentarme a su lado izquierdo, el almirante a su derecho y a lado de él, su hija y junto a ella, Haru. A mi lado estaría Jaken y por ultimo Narumi. Así fue el orden en como compartimos esa cena. Para ese momento, creí que lo mas incomodo había pasado "la presentación" pero no fue así, pues la cena, fue el momento más paralizante y lleno de miradas, en donde había estado en toda mi vida.

 **xxx**

 _El lugar no podía sentirme peor y aunque no le afectaba particularmente, si lo sentía al ver a Rin, la chica parecía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo intimidada por la insistente mirada del anciano Yokai, cosa que lo enfurecía, ya que conocía perfectamente bien esa irritante mirada, Hideaki no observaba a su protógina solo por ser humana, estaba claro que le había interesado como mujer._

 _Así mismo y aunque no pareciera, estaba al tanto de cada mirada que se cruzaba en esa mesa, tanto la de Haru y la princesa hacia él, hasta la que Narumi le lazaba a Rin. Claro que el único que siempre estaba en su propio mundo era Jaken y que mejor, por algo era el ser, en quien más confiaba._

 _Tan indiferente como siempre, decidió ignorar a los presentes y se enfoco en la chica de pelo azabache que estaba junto a él. La observo, parecía esforzarse para no parecer incomoda, lo que lo llevo a recordar "Rin siempre pensando en los demás" sabía bien que la chica no quería causarle problemas, por eso, permanecía quieta y en buena postura._

 _Sintió una fugaz satisfacción, realmente le gustaba su personalidad. Cuando Rin percibió su mirada, sorprendida intento indagar en sus ambarinos ojos, encontrado en ellos, la paz que necesitaba. Esa, era una magia que siempre compartirían, pues solo bastaba cruzar una mirada para que ambos comprendieran los sentimientos del otro._

 _No paso mucho para que la cena terminara y todos los presentes pasaran a la gran sala, el dichoso acuerdo, por fin se aclararía._

 _Sesshomaru ordeno a Rin se quedara presente en todo momento, era vital que la chica estuviera junto a él y aquella decisión, no solo incomodo a Narumi sino que también a Haru, pues el general ya había notado una extraña actitud en su señor, no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero estaba seguro que el Lord, planeaba algo y para ello, Rin estaba involucrada._

Después de advertir las miradas de incomodidad que me lanzaron la princesa y Narumi, al enterarse que estaría presente en la reunión, me acomode junto a mi señor. Por extraño que pareciera, sentía sofoco en mi pecho, presentía una mala noticia pero… no sabía de qué trataba, hasta el momento en que comenzaron hablar.

\- Fue una agradable cena – comenzó hablar el almirante – Además de exquisita, goce de una excelente compañía – agrego enfatizando, mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

Intente no prestarle mucha atención y me concentre en un punto donde no había nadie más que una pared, eso, según yo, me ayudaría a concentrarme mejor, pues si Sesshomaru quería que estuviera presente en tan importante reunión, era por una razón, en lo que fuera necesario, quería ayudarlo de la mejor manera.

\- ¿No es cierto? Hija mía – pregunto refiriéndose a su hija a quien escuche hablar por primera vez, desde que llego

\- Lo es padre, aunque no del todo – sabía que se refería a mí, por eso, intente ignorar su comentario. Mientras tanto, mi señor, continuaba con su inmutable silencio

\- Bien… demos comienzo. Sesshomaru ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tome la palabra? – cuestiono aventajándose del momento

\- Adelante – respondió y su disponibilidad me inquieto. Comencé a creer que Sesshomaru esperaba algo…

\- Lo agradezco, entonces… hablare sin reservas, recordando el acuerdo que se hizo con tu padre – el corazón me palpito, por fin conocería el acuerdo que a Sesshomaru tanto le inquietaba – Quedo dicho, que ambas tierras, tanto oeste como norte, se unirían, formando una sola, con la finalidad de agrandar nuestro poder, si bien nos uniríamos Inu No Taisho y yo Hideaki para la gran hazaña, por decisión del destino no se completo dicho plan, pues la muerte del general intervino. Por lo tanto, a pesar de nuestra longeva vida, se aclaro otro punto si llegaba a suceder la muerte de alguno de nosotros

Estaba impresionada, nunca había imaginado el poder que tenía el padre de mi señor, así mismo, el respecto que generaba, ahí, me di cuenta que esa imponente personalidad la había heredado.

\- El acuerdo continuaría, pero ya no seriamos cualquiera de nosotros la cabeza de las tierras, sino que el poder se heredaría al primero en tener un varón como primogénito, claro que no todo quedaría saldado hasta ahí – Sesshomaru frunció el seño, no entendí el motivo hasta escuchar lo siguiente - Pues si el contrario llegara a tener una hija, ella compartiría el poder junto al elegido, no solo como su compañera sino para conservar nuestra raza. Resumiendo Sesshomaru, no hay otra opción, debes tomar como esposa a mi hija, la princesa Aratani

 _Nadie esperaba lo mencionado, pues los rostros de todos los presentes dieron a conocer, lo poco informados que estaban. Tanto Jaken como Haru, comprendieron al instante la razón por la cual su señor no deseaba aprobar ese acuerdo, así mismo, asimilar a Sesshomaru con esposa, era algo que nadie se abría imaginado. Vaya si había sido una impactante noticia que dejo a todos sin palabras, pues Narumi por su parte, al escudar tal información le había hecho suspirar el último aliento que le quedaba en el cuerpo, aunque nunca comparado con lo que Rin sintió._

Solo una vez, estuve a punto de ahogarme con el hueso de un melocotón, en esa ocasión sentí como mi garganta era rasgada desde adentro y como el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, comencé a sudar, y la fuerza de mi cuerpo se desvanecía de a poco. A pesar de que duro al menos un par de segundos, para mí fue una eternidad. Bien, pues los mismos síntomas aumentados al mil, fue lo sentí al escuchar a Hideaki.

De inmediato comencé a jadear, mi cuerpo estaba trémulo y mis ojos parecían querer salir de la impresión, como si hubiera entrado en otra dimensión, el ruido de los que estaban a mí alrededor fue disminuyendo y en movimientos lentos, fui girando mi cabeza hasta que llegue a donde estaba él. Lo observe fijo y no vi nada, absolutamente nada, estaba tan pasivo como siempre, me dirigió una fría mirada y eso basto para sentir como mi corazón se agrietaba dentro de mí.

Tal y como suena una hoja de otoño cuando se quiebra, así mismo pude escuchar a mi corazón. La sala donde estábamos comenzó a gira a mi alrededor, sentía que estaba a punto de caerme del asiento donde estaba, ni siquiera podía sentir calor en mi cuerpo, de hecho, me sentía helar, semejante a como se pode un cuerpo cuando este, a perdido la vida.

\- ¿Se… señor Sesshomaru? – solté en un suspiro con la mirada cristalina, rogándole con los ojos que me dijera que todo era mentira, debía tener una última esperanza, tenía que existir una pequeña posibilidad, una que me salvara del dolor que comenzaba a consumirme

Me observo, sus ambarinos ojos se clavaron en mí, mostraba una firmeza inmutable que me paralizo el cuerpo, no supe identificar que es lo que intento decirme, o si realmente quiso decirme algo. Pasaron al menos un par de segundos, sentía que la incertidumbre me mataba, sabía que en cualquier momento, me podría a llorar, ¿Debía hacerme a la idea de perderlo? Fue la pregunta que rodeaba mi cabeza hasta que acto seguido, Sesshomaru tomo la palabra.

\- Conozco tan bien el acuerdo como Hideaki, por lo tanto, a pesar del desperdicio de palabras que soltaste, mi decisión no ha cambiado.

\- No del todo Sesshomaru, pues si conoces tan bien como yo el acuerdo, debes saber que esa decisión tuya, me hará solo a mí, líder de estas tierras…

\- Tu insolente boca te llevara a la muerte – gruño Sesshomaru pues aquellas palabras parecían más un reto que un clausula

\- ¡Suficiente! – interpuso Aratani – Me deshonra con sus palabras Lord Sesshomaru, ¿No es ese acuerdo la única razón por la que he venido?

\- El acuerdo indica que el primogénito es quien debe heredar las tierras y exige que este, contraiga matrimonio – exalto el Yokai mirando de manera despreciable a Sesshomaru

\- Así es… pero nunca expone la raza que deba tener la esposa – soltó de pronto y yo sentí atragantarme

Como si al mismo tiempo, todos hubieran recibido un golpe, levantando la cabeza, me observaron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Inaceptable! – exalto el almirante - Una humana no puede ser tu compañera, ¿No es esa la razón de tu rencor hacia tu padre?

\- Es algo que no te incumbe anciano, acaso ¿Pensaste en eso cuando planeaste hacerla tu amante? – expuso mi señor tan enfurecido como se veía - El maldito acuerdo entre mi padre y tu de mantener la raza no me interesa, unir las tierras fue la prioridad, casarse es el requisito, por lo tanto, la mujer que me acompaño en todo este día, es la mujer que de ahora en adelante será tratada como la señora de estas tierras – concluyo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, ¿Estaba soñando o era verdad lo que Sesshomaru había dicho? ¿Me convertiría en su esposa?

* * *

 **Comentarios de la aurora:**

 **Significado del nombre Aratani: Piedra preciosa**

 **¡Hola! Mis queridísimas lectoras… ya regrese… como lo sabían, me enferme y tuve que pausar mis historias… debo aclarar que no me he recuperado del todo pero era muy estresante para mi, saber que tenía pendiente estas historias.**

 **La noticia que voy a dar, no es la mejor, pero es necesario que lo sepan.**

 **Terminaré: Sesshomaru el frio Yokai y Atracción**

 **Pero después de que las termine, no sé, si pueda volver a escribir… yo espero que sí, pues sería horrible abandonar una de mis grandes pasiones pero… si mi salud no me lo permite… tendré que despedirme.**

 **Por lo mientras continuare actualizando, al final de las historias daré a conocer si continuare o no. Espero que disfruten de estas historias.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	9. Prometida

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **"Chicas, no separe el POV de Sesshomaru así que para identificarlo, lo puse en diagonal ¿De acuerdo?"**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Prometida  
**

* * *

Quede impactada, no podía moverme, ni siquiera supe que decir, sentí como si el habla se hubiera escapado de mi cuerpo, pues tan solo hacia un par de segundos, había sentido como el corazón se me partía al imaginarme al gran amor de mi vida, casado con una Yokai, realmente hermosa, esa escena me partió el alma, tanto, que ni siquiera intente aceptarlo cuando… en un instante, de él mismo salió que "yo" me convertiría en su esposa.

¿Era cierto? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Lo que había escuchado, realmente era real? – Era lo que me preguntaba mientras lo mirada completamente en piedra - No comprendo cómo es que había pasado de casi perderlo a tan extraña confesión. Ahora bien, tampoco recuerdo haber escuchado una declaración formal por parte de Sesshomaru, claro, no pasan inadvertidos los momentos íntimos y encuentros románticos que tuvimos pero… en ningún momento, soltó alguna palabra, no, mientras estábamos solos.

¿Sería a caso esta su forma de declararme sus sentimientos? Me pregunte al instante en que solté un suspiro.

 _No solo a Rin le había impactado tan impresionante declaración, pues todos los presentes se habían quedado sin aliento._

\- _¿Señor Sesshomaru? – susurro Narumi sintiendo el corazón partido_

\- _Mi lord… - suspiro Haru volteando la mirada a Rin, pues de la peor manera, Sesshomaru le había arrebatado a la chica que amaba_

\- _¡¿Qué, que?! – fue lo que pronuncio el pequeño sapo verde… ya anteriormente sospechaba sobre algunos encuentros entre la chiquilla y su amo pero nunca antes, se había imaginado algo semejante_

\- _¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – pregunto exigente Aratani - ¿Qué tipo de ofensa es esta? ¿Cómo se atreve a pronunciar tal incoherencia? Desposar a una humana es…_

\- _Es mi decisión – interrumpió afirmando el gran Yokai – Decisión que solo le compete escuchar a tu padre_

 _La princesa no supo que mas decir… estaba clara la humillación que el lord de las tierras del oeste, le había hecho, y aunque desde un principio le había parecido un excelente prospecto a esposo, esa decisión no debía tomarla ella. Para el almirante Hideaki también era complicado aceptar, que Sesshomaru, tenía toda la potestad para elegir a su conveniencia._

 _Así mismo, el almirante no estaba del todo convencido, pues el rostro sorprendido de la chica, lo había inquietado un poco, aunque, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, la joven tenía años bajo el resguardo de Sesshomaru, por lo tanto, era de esperarse que en algún momento la tomara como suya, aunque no formalmente como compañera._

 _Era una lástima esa noticia pues no negaba que Rin le había interesado para ser su próxima amante, no solo por su exorbitante belleza, sino también por su elegancia; a simple vista, la joven parecí toda una princesa, reflejaba una deliciosa dulzura y encantadora actitud. Sin duda el lord del oeste, había hecho una buena elección, claro que los híbridos hijos que llegara a tener con ella, serian la desgracia de sus tierras._

\- _Haz hecho una buena jugada Sesshomaru – dirigió resignado – Aunque debo admitir que ya lo imaginaba, tener como acompañante a una humana tan hermosa, debía tener algún motivo. Claro que si debo agregar, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo si desde el principio nos la hubieras presentado como tu prometida – suspiro – Nuevamente compruebo que no has cambiado en nada, y por ahora creo que… No me queda más que felicitarte, al igual que a usted señorita – dirigió afable – Bien, aclarado el tema, no veo porque tenga que estar más tiempo aquí_

\- _¿Padre?- replico Aratani con hostilidad_

\- _Ha llegado el momento de retirarnos. Pero… no será la última vez que nos veremos Sesshomaru, vendré a tu boda y después de presenciarlo con mis propios ojos, el acuerdo quedara sellado_

 _Sesshomaru había entendido a la perfección las palabras de Hideaki, pues sabía que este, no estaba del todo convencido, casi podía haberlo leído en sus ojos, estaba consciente de que un matrimonio entre humano y Yokai, llevaría a engendrar hijos híbridos, lo que generaría deshonra a su nombre. Pero lo importante en ese momento, era liberarse del maldito acuerdo, deseaba esas tierras y si debía fingir un matrimonio, eso haría._

\- _¡Haru! – pronuncio firme_

\- _Ah, ¿Señor?_

\- _Lleva a Hideaki y a su hija a la salida, Narumi y Jaken te acompañaran_

\- _¿Amo Sesshomaru? – replicaron al unisonó Jaken y la pelirroja_

\- _Hagan lo que les ordeno – reitero severo a quienes casi al instante, aceptaron la orden_

 _Después de recibir una mirada llena de rencor por parte de la princesa y una llena de impotencia por parte del almirante, Sesshomaru, el imponente Yokai, sin tomarles atención alguna, dio por terminada la visita, en ese momento, tenía algo más importante que resolver, pues sabía que detrás suyo, se encontraba la azabache chica tan confundida como impactada. Como no era de su agrado incomodar a Rin, hablar con ella era lo necesario, además de todo, deseaba conocer su opinión._

Sin decir más, el almirante y su hija tomaron camino hacia la salida, y a pesar de que todos estábamos muy confundidos, Narumi Haru y Jaken, obedecieron la orden de mi señor, dejándonos solos. Para ese momento, ya no sabía que pensar o que sentir.

Cuando por fin dejaron la sala, Sesshomaru volteo a mi dirección y clavándome una penetrante mirada, comenzó acercarse.

De inmediato en que vi que se acercaba, entre en pánico, comencé a sentir vergüenza, temor y de cierto modo, excitación. De inmediato baje la mirada y apretando los puños contra mis rodillas cerré los ojos, no sé porque, pero en mi cobardía a enfrentar la realidad, creí que ese acto me sacaría del apuro, claro que no funciono. Entonces, mientras permanecía como niñita asustada, no me percate que mi señor ya estaba frente a mí, sino hasta que pronunciando mi nombre, ordeno que levantara la vista.

De a poco fui alzando mi cabeza mientras lentamente abría los ojos, el fuerte pecho de Sesshomaru estaba frente a mí, su largo cabello caía por su espalda y sus fuertes brazos descansaban por debajo de su espada. Cuando por fin llegue hasta donde sus diamantes ambarinos estaban sin perderme detalle, hasta ese momento, pude sentir lo que es quedarse sin aliento. Parecía observarme a detalle, como analizando cada parte de mi ser, cosa que empeoro el bochorno de mis nervios.

\- Rin… - pronunció en un susurro ocasionándome un escalofrió

\- Se… se… - no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba actuando como una torpe tartamuda

\- Has oído lo que dije, cierto – fue al grano y su franqueza me sacudió

\- …si – dije en un suspiro

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablarme?

\- Ah, yo… lo siento señor Sesshomaru… - solté por instinto y sin dejarme terminar, eligió el mejor acto para enviarme directo a un sueño

\- He dicho que serás mi esposa – afirmo, al instante en que tomando mi mentón miro mis ojos – Pero nunca pregunte tu opinión…

Solté un suspiro, no esperaba que me dijera eso. Sus palabras habían sonado tan dulces, que un enternecedor calor había inundado mi pecho, tranquilizándome de toda inquietud. No dije nada, estaba tan conmovida que lo único que hice, fue mirarlo mientras sentía mis ojos cristalizarse.

\- Responde Rin, ¿Serás mi esposa? – repitió y hasta ese momento, comprendí que era real

No es que no creyera en la palabra de mi señor, pero mencionar de la nada, que sería su esposa, sin antes pedirme matrimonio, era un dato que obviamente me había llegado de sorpresa. Claro que tan impactante información no la digerí del todo rápida, y hasta que lo tuve frente a mí, preguntando directamente, comprendí que era cierto, Sesshomaru deseaba casarse conmigo.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que podía sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, una extraña sensación de alegría e insatisfacción me recorrió, pues no es que, no me estuviera pasando lo que tanto había soñado sino que… No era exactamente como siempre lo había imaginado, en realidad, no era nada parecido. El lugar era simple, la manera de preguntarlo también era poco romántica e intensa pero, era concreta.

Siempre estuve consiente que Sesshomaru no era demostrativo a sus sentimientos e imaginarme todo un escenario, había sido mi culpa, por lo tanto, me conforme; de alguna manera, mencionarlo frente a todos los presentes era una linda manera de declararse, fue por eso, que ignore esa insatisfacción y me concentre en la realidad.

"Sesshomaru me había propuesto matrimonio y debía responderle"

Entonces me dispuse a responder… obvio no era algo que debía pensar, la respuesta ya la sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si… - suspire y juro que por vez primera, lo vi sorprenderse por algo

 _Sesshomaru no dijo más, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de porque le había preguntado._

\- _Si… si señor Sesshomaru – repitió Rin con mas euforia, lanzándose a sus brazos_

 _El imponente Yokai a primera impresión correspondió el gesto sin darse cuenta que ese sería el primer y fatal error que cometería. Pensar que Rin había dicho un "si" por el simple hecho de obedecerlo, más nunca imaginando que al darle esa respuesta, le entregaba su corazón. Por supuesto que le había impresionado la actitud de la chica pero… de cualquier manera, siempre había sido así de imperativa, ese abrazo para él, era otro más_.

 **xxx**

\- _¿Tú lo sabías Haru? ¿Sabías sobre esto? – estallo furiosa Narumi justo después en que las grandes puertas se cerraron despidiendo a las visitas._

\- _¿Qué? No, claro que no yo… - respondió Haru aun en shock - ¿Jaken?_

\- _¿Qué? A mí no me miren, tampoco estaba enterado – adelanto el pequeño sapo al sentir la penetrante y furiosa mirada de la pelirroja_

\- _Pero ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? ¿En qué momento se les vio a esos dos, actuar como pareja? – pregunto eufórica_

\- _En ninguno… - respondió Haru con la cabeza abajo, pues aun no digería lo sucedido_

\- _El amo nunca ha demostrado sentir afecto romántico hacia alguien… ¿Cómo es que la chiquilla…?_

\- _Es cierto lo que dices Narumi… - interrumpio Jaken – Realmente es una sorpresa para todos pero… ahora que lo mencionas. El amo Sesshomaru siempre ha procurado a Rin de formas muy particulares, además de que las mejores atenciones son siempre para ella, tanto que nos ordeno tratarla como a una princesa…_

\- _Pero… eso es porque la señorita Rin, es su protegida – intento justificar Haru_

\- _Así es… pero aun así, confieso que estuve presente en algunas ocasiones, donde ambos, han tenido más que simples miradas y contactos físicos_

\- _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaron, escandalizados_

\- _¿Dónde tienen la cabeza? Me refiero a abrazos…_

\- _Abrazos – repitió Narumi – Ah, ¿El amo Sesshomaru, alguna vez abrazo a Rin?_

\- _No exactamente por iniciativa propia, Rin siempre ha sido la insolente con mi amo pero, a pesar de eso, nunca la ha reprendido_

\- _¿Entonces siempre ha sido ella? – incluyo el general - ¿El amo, alguna vez le correspondió?_

\- _¿Qué? Ah, claro… en todas y cada una_

 _Y con esa respuesta, tal y como un impacto al corazón, ambos Yokai ya no dijeron nada. Estaba comprobado, Sesshomaru había elegido a Rin como su esposa, y ella, lo había aceptado. Narumi, después de proyectar un rostro lleno de dolor, enfureció y dando un jondeo, se alejo de sus compañeros._

 _Gruñía, maldecía y renegaba de haber conocido a esa chiquilla._

\- _Maldito el día que llegaste aquí… - decía entre dientes – Pero me las pagaras, asquerosa humana_

 _Mientras que Jaken y Haru, viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba; sintiendo un poco de incomodidad, prefirieron no decir más sobre el tema. El general, no expresaría sus sentimientos frente a Jaken. Así que volviendo a sus puestos, cada uno, tomo un camino diferente._

 **xxx**

 _No era un abrazo del todo, normal, mientras Rin continuaba aprensada a su cuello y sentía el suave cabello en su rostro, sensaciones fuera de lo común lo comenzaron a inquietar. Tal vez era el olor de la chica, o ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo, podría ser cualquier cosa pero… las sensaciones que Sesshomaru estaba experimentando en ese momento, eran peligrosas._

Era la primera vez que me correspondía un abrazo, de manera tan rápida. Hasta ese momento, por fin me quedaba claro, mi señor Sesshomaru me había propuesto matrimonio, y yo, había aceptado, y mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, comprendí que ya no era más, su protegida. Era su prometida, su futura esposa.

Cuando termine de abrazarlo, me separe de él y sonrojada me disculpe, no importa cuántas veces hacia lo mismo, cada vez que me lanzaba a sus brazos, siempre terminaba arrepentida por mi insolencia, claro que nunca me reprendió, pero en esa ocasión, me dio más vergüenza que en otras, pues ese abrazo, no significaba lo mismo que los anteriores.

\- _"Rin" – susurró Sesshomaru intentando comprender esos sentimientos_

 _¿Por qué verla tan sonrojada le causaba satisfacción? Sabía perfectamente bien que la chica era muy hermosa, y que como mujer, era completamente deseable pero… en ella había algo más, algo que hace tiempo le incitaba a querer descubrirlo._

Tomo mis mejillas con sus manos, delicadamente me acaricio, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me sentí flotar. Miro fijamente a mis ojos y fue ahí cuando note que intentaba decirme algo, parpadee un par de veces para comprobarlo y espere a que lo dijera, pero justo cuando vi mover sus labios, Haru entro a la sala.

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru…?- dijo un poco acelerado quedando mudo después de ver la escena.

Algo le pasaba al general, su rostro parecía más que impresionado, de hecho, miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, no comprendí el porqué en ese momento, sino hasta tiempo después.

\- ¡Amo bonito! – se escucho a lo lejos. Esa era la voz de Jaken, quien parecía se acercaba cada vez mas – Ya estoy aquí amo bonito ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí Haru, no se suponía que irías ha…?

\- Decidí primero, venir a informarle a mi señor que el almirante y su hija, dejaron el palacio – adelanto

\- Lo lamento señor – añadió Narumi entrando de pronto – En el camino, algo llamo mi atención y fui a revisar – al terminar de decirlo, el general observo extraño a la pelirroja pero realmente no tome mucha importancia, estaba consciente que no se llevaban del todo bien – Sobre el almirante y su hija…

\- Ya he recibido ese anuncio

\- Bueno es que… - tartamudeo y esa fue la primera vez que la vi ponerse nerviosa

\- Lo sucedido amo bonito, es que antes de marcharse, el fastidioso almirante, no paro de repetir que estaría presente en su boda

\- No hará falta, ese maldito anciano… no volverá a pisar estas tierras

\- Pero… ¿Amo bonito y el acuerdo? - insistió Jaken

\- Quedara sellado - afirmo seguro, volteando a verme - La presentación formal de Rin como señora de estas tierras será en una semana – incluyo – Así que Narumi, te encargaras de todo

 _El rostro de la Yokai, endureció de rabia, era más que una ofensa que el hombre al que tanto amaba, le pidiera organizar su boda con una simple humana. Narumi deseaba gritarlo, decirle a Sesshomaru que lo que cometería sería un error, que la mejor opción era ella, la mujer que siempre lo había acompañado, quien sin importar las circunstancias, siempre le ayudaría y estaría a su lado. Ella, la mujer que guardaba como su más profundo secreto, un amor, no correspondido._

\- Jaken, lleva a Rin a su habitación – dijo casi en seguida – Rin has vivido muchas emociones, ve a descansar - Le sonreí tímida, planeaba decirle que quien quería que me acompañara fuera él pero…

\- ¿Mi señor? Si me lo permite, ¿Puedo ser yo quien escolte a la señorita? – sugirió Haru muy decidido, ocasionando curiosidad en Sesshomaru – Tengo entendido que Jaken quiere hablar con usted – añadió en seguida

\- ¿Qué, que? – balbuceó el pequeño sapo comenzando a sudar

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaken? – pregunto y así, dándole permiso al general

\- Le agradezco mi señor… señorita Rin, ¿Me permite?

\- Claro Haru

 _Sesshomaru, observo con recelo a Haru, su interés hacia Rin le molestaba, ya que sospechaba en él, más que un sentimiento de amistad. En efecto, era el mejor de sus soldados y un fiel sirviente pero no estaba exento a perder la cabeza, si se sobrepasaba_

Me levante de la silla, le sonreí a mi señor y después de dar las buenas noches, me dirigí a mi habitación. Ese día, no había sido del todo bueno, pues a pesar de las mil emociones, dentro de mí, sentía que algo andaba mal. Claro que mi despistada personalidad no lo noto, estaba concentrada en sentirme la prometida de mi señor.

\- Ah, Rin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Vienes muy callada… ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh, lo siento, sí, estoy bien es que… este día fue…

\- ¿Extraño?

\- Si… creo que sí, si te soy sincera, no esperaba nada de lo que paso – confesé y mi amigo suspiro

\- Ya lo creo… lo fue para todos

\- De hecho, aun no se que debería sentir, o que debería hacer… me siento actuar solo por instinto

\- ¿Rin?

\- Es que… estar viviendo, tu mas grande sueño parece… irreal – continúe y Haru detuvo el paso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si… Parece que estoy dormida pero no es así… esto es real – dije mirándolo con ilusión

\- Pero… entonces… tu… ¿Ya esperabas esto por parte del amo?

\- Así es…

Al principio comprendí la curiosidad de Haru, pues a pesar del tiempo que pasamos juntos y los buenos amigos que no hicimos, nunca le comente mis sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru, por eso intente ser lo más franca que pude, anquen realmente su manera de preguntarlo y reaccionar me sorprendía, parecía que en cada respuesta que le daba, mas bajaba la mirada al piso.

\- Ya veo… ¿Siempre estuviste enamorada de él? – pregunto incrédulo, mientras me miraba con esperanza

\- Si, Haru… - afirme, no quería ocultarle algo tan importante a un buen amigo, más que nada porque interprete su mirada como preocupación. El general siempre era muy lindo conmigo – Desde hace mucho tiempo descubrí que… me había enamorado de él

 _Rin no sabía lo que ocurría dentro del general, mucho menos que al decirle tales palabras, lo había destrozado._

 _Pero por la manera en la que la chica miraba a su amigo, esperaba que este le felicitara o mencionara alguna palabra de felicitación, pues había abierto su corazón, declarando sus sentimientos. Y anquen Haru, sentía no poder respirar, verla con aquella ilusión, le hizo tomar la decisión "Mientras ella sea feliz, yo también" por lo tanto, pasando por su garganta los pedazos rotos de sus ilusiones, sonrió a la chica y felicitándola, la llevo hasta su habitación._

Cuando entre a mi habitación, sin quitarme el kimono, me acosté en mi futon y sorpresivamente solté un suspiro entre hipos, me pareció extraño, sentía una presión en el pecho y el sabor de mi saliva parecía amargo. No comprendía porque me sentía de esa manera, cuando debería estar encantada, pero… por alguna razón, presentía, se aproximaba algo.

Intente ignorara ese mal sentimiento y lo justifique diciendo que me sentía así, por el mal trago de imaginarme una boda entre la princesa y mi señor… cuando termine de convencerme que eso era lo más seguro, me dispuse a dormir.

"Dejarlo pasar" Ese fue mi error.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **Si leyeron bien el capitulo, sabrán que lo que Sesshomaru hizo, no fue exactamente una declaración. Les pido me disculpen si soy muy cruel pero… así debe ser la historia. Solo espero que les guste y me comenten su opinión.**

 **Les comento también, que mis historias pendientes (Atracción y Los sentimientos de Shaoran) las continuaré hasta que termine "Sesshomaru el frio Yokai" todo para que no me esfuerce tanto y le de su atención necesaria a cada historia.**

 **Lili:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, así mismo tus lindas palabras. Y pues… no puedo evitarlo, necesito terminar o moriré de ansiedad, jajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Nitoca:** Muchas gracias hermosa, espero seguir escribiendo, aunque sea de a poco pero continuar con esto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **bluesweet:** Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado.

 **Lunita18:** Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por tan lindo review, me llena de mucha alegría saber que les gusta mi Fic.

 **marysanty899 : **Gracias por tu review, te mando un abrazo.


	10. Tu Esposa

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **"Chicas, no separe el POV de Sesshomaru, ni de algunos personajes así que para identificarlo, lo puse en diagonal"**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Tu Esposa**

* * *

 _Rendirse nunca había sido de su personalidad, Haru era un guerrero honorable. ¿Pero qué decirle a Rin cuando con mirada de niña le confesaba sus sentimientos de amor, por otro hombre? Que para colmo, era su amo. Definitivamente tal información lo había destrozado y aunque no lo demostrara en su exterior, por dentro, sentía su corazón maltratado y agrietado, por la hermosa chica que no se cansaba de llamarlo amigo._

 _No negaba que desde el primer día en que la vio, se impacto completamente de su belleza, con el tiempo de su personalidad y con el trato, de ella. Seria mentir si intentaba convencer así mismo que había sido un error enamorarse de la protegida de su amo, así mismo, como de una humana, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto, pues - Los sentimientos cuando son reales y puros, no deben tomarse como un error – esa era la creencia del general._

 _Después de acompañar a Rin a su habitación intentando con un esfuerzo monumental no demostrarle su dolor, se dirigió al campó de entrenamiento, ese era el mejor lugar para liberar estrés, y respirar aire fresco._

 _Mientras caminaba por el lugar, intentando tomar con calma lo sucedido, algo llego a su mente. El momento justo cuando Sesshomaru indicaba a todos, que la joven humana seria su esposa, claro que todos estaban sorprendidos pero más aun, la chica que se supone era su prometida._

 _Se detuvo un momento a considerar las cosas, era cierto, Rin se había impactado tanto o más que los presentes, era acaso que ¿No estaba enterada de nada? ¿El amo Sesshomaru habría mentido? Las posibilidades le despertaron curiosidad. En ningún momento se había informado sobre su compromiso, de hecho el trato entre los dos no era exactamente como pareja (si bien lo había dicho Narumi) aunque existía la oportunidad de que al dejarlos solos, el amo aprovechara a pedirle su mano de manera formal, pues Rin durante el camino, no había negado estar comprometida con el Yokai._

 _Haru gruño desesperado… era demasiada información para una sola noche. Decidió permanecer un poco más en el campo y después, se iría a dormir pero sin dejar fuera una sospecha, algo oculto existía entre Sesshomaru y Rin, algo que no era real_.

 **xxx**

Como si algo hubiera perturbado mi sueño, abrí los ojos. Voltee a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación, sentí que el estomago se me revolvió y una eufórica alegría me recorrió como un rayo, involuntariamente sonreí y después de morderme los labios, me tape el rostro mientras ocultaba los gritos de emociones que soltaba. Las extrañas sensaciones que sentí el día anterior habían desaparecido, trayendo las verdaderas sensaciones de una monumental ilusión.

Me levante de un brinco, me arregle y dispuse a salir, iría a buscar a mi señor, ya no estaría lejos de él, nunca más. Cuando llegue a las escaleras me encontré con Jaken quien al verme, no pudo disimular un desesperado grito.

\- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

\- ¿Eh? Voy al comedor, a desayunar señor Jaken – respondí confundida

\- No me refiero a eso… no puedes estar sola, si el amo bonito se entera que su prometida anda sin protección por el palacio, nos asesinara a todos

Una deliciosa satisfacción me hizo delinear una fina sonrisita, no por el hecho de que Sesshomaru llegara a matar a todos, sino por la protección que me daba al ser su "prometida" no digo que era diferente cuando era su protegida, pero en ese momento, me sentí mejor que antes.

\- Cálmese, no es para tanto, ya casi llego, y si me lo encuentro, basta con que le diga que fue mi decisión

\- ¿Qué, que? No, no…

\- Entiendo señor Jaken – dije divertida – En ese caso, ¿Podría escoltarme usted, hasta donde este el señor Sesshomaru?

Tartamudeaba indeciso, no sabía si decirme si o no, se bien que nunca fue de su agrado cuidarme y proponerle eso le había causado un conflicto que a mi parecer, era muy divertido. Cuando por fin respondería a mi propuesta, note que el pequeño sapo verde palideció, no supe la razón sino hasta que esa potente y cautivadora voz, se escuchó detrás de mí.

\- ¡Jaken!

\- A… a… amo Sesshomaru – dijo nervioso

\- La próxima vez que Rin te indique algo, deberás hacerlo, no olvides que tan solo en una semana, se convertirá en tu señora – aclaro firme desde los escalones superiores viéndose impresionante

En cuanto lo vi, desee correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto, comportarme así.

\- Si… si, lo siento mucho amo Sesshomaru

\- Ah, bueno días señor Sesshomaru – añadí incomoda pues, luego de la disculpa de Jaken, nadie mas dijo algo

\- Buenos días Rin – respondió él, clavando su mirada en mi – Ven conmigo, hablaremos sobre algo importante

\- Ah, claro…

Sin decir más, continúo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar donde yo estaba, me indico que lo siguiera y me fui con él.

Llegamos hasta donde el jardín, entro por el bosque de cerezos y sentí emocionarme, mi señor no había elegido mejor lugar para hablar conmigo, además, de cierta manera sentía que los cerezos me traían buena suerte, pues cada que estábamos bajo sus flores, pasaban cosas inesperadamente hermosas. Cuando por fin se detuvo, volteo y se coloco frente a mí, yo estaba a una par de metros de distancia, no por miedo sino por vergüenza.

Me pidió me acercara un poco y lo hice, aun sintiendo las piernas como gelatina. Ya a una distancia de al menos medio metro, comenzó:

\- Rin, debes estar consciente que tu posición en este palacio cambio desde el día de ayer, y cambiara aun mas, después de la presentación

\- ¿Mi posición? – pregunte dudosa

\- Significa que no pedirás mas permisos para hacer lo que te plaza, si algo deseas, eso mismo se te deberá cumplir en el tiempo que dispongas. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de este palacio, serán tus sirvientes desde ahora

Abrí los ojos cual sorpresa, si me imaginaba un cambio, pero no uno tan grande como el que me decía - A eso se refería Jaken cuando se escandalizo tanto, al encontrarme sola – pensé.

\- Así mismo – añadió – Debes conocer y aprender a realizar los labores que tendrás en cuanto seas mi esposa - Enrojecí en seguida que pronuncio la palabra y por lo que me dijo, supe que se había percatado – Deberás acostumbrarte Rin

\- Ah, ah, si… lo siento es solo que…

 _Sesshomaru sin dejarla terminar, tomo sus mejillas, la chica era tan hermosa como torpe, en ocasiones podía ser el humano más parlanchín de la tierra y en otras, se portaba tan dócil y tímida como un conejo, por eso, cuando optaba esa actitud, su deseo de protegerla crecía más. Tenía en mente, dejarle a Narumi el cargo de enseñarle a Rin, todo lo que le tocaría realizar en cuanto se convirtiera en lady del oeste, pero como siempre, involuntariamente, volvía a caer en los encantos de la joven, era algo que no podía negar, siempre que estaba con ella, una inusual paz le llenaba el cuerpo._

 _No por nada la había elegido a ella para ser su esposa._

\- Tranquila – me dijo tomando desprevenidamente mis mejillas – Todo lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante, lo superaras conmigo – mi corazón palpito – Estoy aquí

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – suspire – ¿Ya no estaré lejos de usted?

\- Nunca he estado alejado de ti…

\- Lo sé pero… - No sé que me paso en ese momento, ni de donde saque el valor para pronunciar, lo que dije – Hablo de… usted, estar cerca, de usted. No quiero volver a quedarme sola simplemente esperando a que termine lo que debe hacer, quiero… estar ahí, sin importar lo que pase

Eran palabras que, ya no podía callar, desde mi llegada al palacio, ese era mi deseo, estar junto a mi señor, estar a su lado en todo momento. Nunca me importo permanecer horas sin hablar cuando me visitaba en la aldea, con el simple hecho de estar juntos, con solo estar sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol o viendo a lo lejos un paisaje, con estar con él, eso siempre me llenaba. No quería volver a pasar mis días buscando en que entretenerme, si estar en su despacho todo el día, era lo que tenía que hacer para no permanecer separados, no me importaría, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo cerca de mí.

 _Se quedo callado por un momento, intentando descubrir el significado que contenían esas palabras, era claro que el también deseaba pasar tiempo con ella pero… existía algo mas ahí, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sorprenderlo como lo hizo. Y aunque por el momento no indago como se debería, acepto el sabor que le había dejado su siempre tan sincera Rin._

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas? – cuestiono firme

\- Si… - respondí casi suplicando

\- De acuerdo

Nunca antes había hecho algo así, la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que me permitía alguna petición, simplemente me decía "haz lo que quieras" pero en ese momento, aceptaba por sí mismo, por su decisión, no por la mía. Sonreí, impresionada, su respuesta me había llenado de una inmensa alegría. Tuve la intención de volver a abrazarlo pero… mi pudor me lo impidió, además, no quería que pensara mal de mí, ya no era una niñita, como mujer debía cuidar mis actitudes, además, me preocupaba que las sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca de él, me delataran, más que nada porque lo que sentía, no era justamente correspondiente a una dama.

\- Vámonos, debes tener hambre – menciono después de escuchar el rugir de mi estomago

Acepte nerviosa, intentando disimular mi hambre y después de sonríele de la mejor manera que pude, nos dirigimos al comedor.

 **xxx**

El desayuno fue como cada mañana, estaban presentes todos, tanto el general Haru, como Narumi y Jaken. Me sentí feliz, aunque si debo agregar que sentía un poco de incomodidad por parte de los presentes, supuse que era la sorpresa de lo sucedido el día anterior, comprendí su actitud, conocer por tanto tiempo a Sesshomaru como un Yokai frio y duro para que de un momento a otro decidiera casarse con lo que decía odiar tanto… fue bastante sorpresivo hasta para mí. Pero aun así, su manera de respetar la decisión de mi señor fue admirable, dándome a comprobar que lo apreciaban mucho.

Después de un largo rato sin hablar, mi señor menciono a Narumi que ella seria quien se encargaría de mí, hasta el día de la presentación. Pero no sería como antes, lo que Narumi debía hacer, era mostrarme la manera de comportarme como una princesa, para que llegado el día, mi comportamiento ante los miembros del palacio fuera correspondiente al cargo que tendría, además, la pelirroja junto a una Yokai modista, conocida de Lady Irasue, me ayudarían a elegir el vestido de novia que usaría. Lo que me recordó ¿la madre de Sesshomaru estaría de acuerdo con esto?

No quise indagar porque sabía que me pondría nerviosa, Sesshomaru no era de los que se dejaban intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por las opiniones de su madre o hasta de su fallecido padre. Por lo tanto, intente mantener la calma al pensar si algún día, Lady Irasue se enterara del matrimonio.

Una de las cosas que me sorprendió fue que como Yokais, no realizaban una tradicional boda, como los humanos acostumbramos, pues a diferencia de nosotros, si ellos decidían pasar la vida junto al amor de su vida, simplemente lo hacían, sin la necesidad de jurar frente a tantas personas. Por lo tanto y pensando en mis costumbres, Sesshomaru decidió hacer algo que combinara ambas creencias. Al principio me costó entender que no me casaría como yo lo hubiera deseado. Formalizaríamos nuestro matrimonio en la presentación al palacio y yo lo haría con vestido de novia, eso sería todo.

Sesshomaru insistió que no hacía falta una ceremonia pues lo importante era la decisión que habíamos tomado o eso fue lo que entendí. En conclusión, acepte sin objeciones, inocente ante todo lo que se me aproximaba.

 **xxx**

 _Nadie esperaba que una semana pasara tan rápido, las instrucciones y enseñanzas que se le daban a esa chiquilla las aprendía tan fácil que frustraba la paciencia de Narumi y era mucho peor pues Sesshomaru siempre estaba presente. Al principio le había sorprendido verlo ahí pero al descubrir que solo iba para estar con Rin, le llenaba el corazón de más rabia. Todo estaba pasando de manera tan fugaz que aun no podía entenderlo, ni mucho menos, aceptar lo que sucedía._

 _No era tan conformista como Haru, no la podían engañar tan fácilmente como a él, desde un principio, la sorpresa en los ojos de la humana, y la reacción durante la junta con el almirante, la habían hecho sospechar y aunque el tiempo no estuvo a su favor, para evitar que el amor de su vida se casara, no se rendiría. Narumi buscaría la verdad de todo, demostrando que ese matrimonio no era del todo real._

 _Pero no era tan fácil como sonaba, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, antes soportaba a la chica pero desde ese día, ya no la podía tener ni siquiera cerca. La odiaba con el corazón, la irritaba hasta los huevos y anquen no lo quisiera admitir, la envidiaba por tener lo que ella tanto deseaba._

\- _Mañana será la presentación – comento Haru – Siento que aun no he superado el primer golpe cuando ya se aproxima otro_

\- _Al principio creí que todo lo que sucedió fue planeado por el amo y esa chiquilla pero… ahora que estamos a tan solo un par de horas de la presentación… ya no se qué pensar, además… el amo, la está tratando diferente – confeso_

\- _Lo sé, y no lo puedo soportar. Si, al principio Rin se sorprendió tanto como nosotros pero tengo la sospecha que el amo, le pidió su mano formalmente cuando los dejamos solos_

\- _Nunca imagine que en sus planes contemplara a una humana… - soltó con voz entre cortada – Pero… no dejo de pensar que hay algo escondido en todo esto_

\- _¿De qué hablas?_

\- _Siento que… entre ellos existe algo que no cuadra. Pedir su mano hasta ese día, suena extraño_

\- _Bueno… pues sea cual sea tu presentimiento, ya no sirve de nada porque mañana se casan – indico el general lleno de resentimiento_

 _La Yokai no dijo más, el general estaba en lo cierto, aunque no aceptara y sospechara todo lo que quisiera de esa extraña declaración, todo terminaría con la presentación de su nueva señora. Frunció el seño, gruño y apretó los dientes, no podía con tan doloroso momento, por más que se esforzara. Y lo mismo pasaba con Haru, aunque se presentara con el corazón hecho pedazos, debía comprender que en poco tiempo Rin y Sesshomaru serian esposos._

 **xxx**

El último toque fue el color fucsia en mis labios, me vi en un espejo, agradecí a las "meido" que me ayudaron a arreglarme y salí de mi habitación. Afuera ya me esperaban guardias del palacio, eran exactamente cuatro, ellos me escoltarían hasta donde ya se encontrarían todos los habitantes de las tierras del oeste, había llegado el día de la presentación. Mientras caminaba rodeada por los guardias, un pavor comenzó apoderarse de mí, no eran exactamente los nervios que siempre me imagine sentir el día de mi boda, pero si eran una combinación de miedo y alegría.

Llegamos a una especie de balcón, donde Sesshomaru ya me esperaba, pase saliva, aun no salía pero desde adentro ya podía escuchar la multitud que había afuera. De momento el ruido se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio, fue entonces que me indicaron me acercara a donde mi esposo me esperaría. Di un paso y el exceso de luz me encandilo un poco la vista, cuando pude enfocar bien, vi frente a mí a ese imponente Yokai quien con una armadura tan impresionante con su fuerza, esperaba mi llegada.

Mi corazón latió tan rápido que me sofoque, camine con lentos pasos hacia él y cuando por fin llegue, tomando mi mano me acerco a la orilla del balcón. Sentía mi cara tan roja como un tomate, Sesshomaru me veía fijo mientras yo, intentaba sonreírle. Asome la vista hacia abajo y vi el impresionante numero de Yokais que habitaban esas tierras, todos al verme comenzaron a murmurar, eso me provoco aun mas nervios, los suficientes que comencé a asustarme retrocediendo mis pasos.

\- Tranquila Rin – susurro Sesshomaru – Estoy aquí

Voltee un poco confundida y al ver el brillante ámbar de sus ojos, me basto para sentirme mejor, mi respiración se tranquilizo y paró lo trémulo de mi cuerpo. Indicando que estaba lista para la presentación, Sesshomaru dio comienzo. No diré exactamente las palabras que pronuncio a todos los presentes, pero era la primera vez que lo veía hablar frente a tantos espectadores, así mismo, la primera vez que anunciaba no importarle la raza humana, pues se trataba de mí.

Cada palabra que decía, cada advertencia que sentenciaba, sobre aquellos que se opusieran, me daban a ver cada vez más, lo que sentía por mí. Me sentía conmovida, protegida y valorada, no es que nunca me hubiera sentido así, cerca de él, sino que conocía bien su desprecio hacia todos los humanos. En ese momento, supe que era la única humana a quien veía con valor.

Después de anunciarme como la nueva señora de esas tierras y de escuchar a todos la aceptación de su amo, supe que ya estaba hecho.

Admito que mientras me encontraba a lado de mi señor, con un hermoso vestido de novia y viendo a un pueblo que se había convertido en mío, me hizo sentir alegría pero… también confieso que aquella presentación, no fue exactamente la boda que había soñado, pues comenzar a llamarle esposo a mi señor, me sonaba bastante extraño, no por lo rápido que había sucedido todo, sino porque ¿Realmente estaba casada?

Sin darme cuenta, el día termino trayendo rápidamente a la hermosa noche. La parte del balcón que daba hacia afuera del castillo, se cerro y nosotros regresamos al salón principal, ahí, ya estaban algunos guardias importantes junto a Haru, Narumi y las meido también de mayor puesto, las encantadoras Yokai de la cocina, de igual forma estaba presentes y algunos más del establo, todos ellos, al parecer nos esperaban. Esa había sido solo una idea, más nunca imagine que fuera realmente real, ya que en efecto, si nos esperaban, pues en cuanto llegamos, todos dando una reverencia, nos recibieron.

Me sonroje un poco por la bienvenida pero al ver ahí al señor Jaken, las cocineras y a mi amigo, el general Haru, me dio un poco mas de confianza para sonreír. En ningún momento nos detuvimos, continuamos caminando entre quienes de apoco nos daban la entrada a las escaleras. Al principio no sospeche porque se apartaban del camino, pero al ver hacia donde nos dirigían, comprendí lo que se aproximaba.

Subiría a la que seria nuestra habitación. En pocas palabras, Sesshomaru y yo, tendríamos nuestra noche de bodas.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Bueno… creo que no hubieron muchos reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero que este si les de ganas de comentarme su opinión.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	11. Lady del Oeste

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Lady del Oeste**

* * *

En cuanto comprendí su intención, más que abochornarme por la vergüenza, sentí palidecer. Decidí no ver a nadie más, si lo hacía estaba segura que enrojecería tanto o más que un tomate. Sesshomaru me indicó que continuáramos por las escaleras y proseguí a su lado, dejando atrás a todos los que nos recibieron. Podría parecer una tonta al ponerme de esa forma, está claro que a mi edad, sabía bien sobre lo que significa una noche de bodas pero, ese no era el detalle.

Al terminar las escaleras, vi a mí alrededor y note que no había absolutamente nadie, todas las habitaciones parecían cerradas e inhabitadas.

\- Vamos – pronuncio mi señor, indicándome la dirección hacia su habitación

No respondí más que con una tímida sonrisa y continúe.

Cuando llegue, me pare frente a su habitación y la mire confusa, ¿Debía entrar con tanta confianza o esperar a que él me lo indique? – me pregunte – pronto se aclaro mi duda, pues en cuanto llego Sesshomaru, deslizo la puerta y dándome confianza me dijo que podía pasar. Di un par de pasos y ya dentro, supe que venía lo siguiente. Ahora sí, el detalle antes mencionado era este:

Mi señor, nunca me había dado ni un solo beso, de hecho, nunca había probado el sabor de uno, en todos los sentidos del contacto físico, era una completa novata.

Cuando escuche que cerró la puerta, me paralice, estaba justo en medio de la habitación parada como una piedra, escuche sus pasos acercarse y comencé a sudar, tome mis manos, las entrelace para evitar que se percatara de mis temblorosos nervios e intente respirara de forma tranquila para controlarme pero no funcionaba, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar.

Di un sobresalto en cuanto sentí una de sus manos en mi hombro, no estaba segura de cómo pasaría exactamente pero… lo que si admito, es que me sentía dispuesta, lo amaba y entregarme a él, era la clara prueba de mis sentimientos, además, estaba segura que nunca me lastimaría.

 _La chica templaba, hasta desprendía en su aroma los nervios que sentía al estar completamente sola con él. A Sesshomaru le pareció un poco divertido, Rin siempre encontraba la mejor manera de mostrarle lo maravillosa que era. La conocía, y sabía perfectamente que la joven, nunca antes había tenido algún contacto físico, así es, era tan pura como su cobriza mirada. Se suponía que esa noche, sería el culmen de su matrimonio pero obviamente, no pasaría._

 _No podía tomarla como su mujer, primeramente, porque no era su esposa. Claro que no había mentido al presentarla como nueva señora de las tierras del oeste, esa decisión era irrevocable y para ello la había elegido. Rin seria su esposa frente a todos pero no sentimental ni físicamente. No podía hacerle eso, bastante sacrificio había hecho la chica, al aceptar ser su esposa solo por obedecerlo, como para aprovecharse de ella._

 _El aprecio que le tenía era real y arrebatarle su inocencia solo por cumplir su objetivo, no estaba en sus planes._

 _Pero algo sucedió después de tocarla, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, una que semejaba el escalofrió de un rayo paseándose por su ser. Se quedo inmóvil, volteo su mirada a la chica y casi en seguida, su exquisito aroma inundo sus sentidos. Paso saliva, esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba, anteriormente ya había experimentado, la necesidad de satisfacer sus instintos con Rin. Estaba consciente que hacía tiempo había dejado la infancia, convirtiéndose en una deseable mujer, situación que nunca creyó, le fuera tan difícil controlar._

 _Mucho menos en ese momento, pues podía escuchar los latidos de Rin, su respiración agitada y el hasta podía saborear el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una situación complicada, estaba dispuesto a no tocarla pero… ella con su tan natural sensualidad, complicaba las cosas._

Lentamente fui volteando hasta que nos encontramos de frente, lo mire fijamente a sus ambarinos ojos y bajo la poca luz, los vi brillar más que cualquier otro momento, era tan hermoso, parecía un felino mirando a su presa, pero no a una que quiere poseer y matar. Su mirada era hechizante, sus manos tibias y el calor que me trasmitía era delicado y relajante. Por un instante me sentí desvanecer como en un sueño, uno que poco duro después de que Sesshomaru hiciera lo que nunca me imagine.

Inesperadamente y en un movimiento rápido, tomando mi cintura, me cargo.

Solté un pequeño grito de asombro y cuando menos lo espere, ya estaba entre sus brazos, quise ver a donde me llevaba y note que era a su futon. Cuando llegamos, me coloco con delicadeza, acaricio una de mis mejillas y lo siguiente que dijo, me paralizo la respiración.

\- Tranquila Rin… - susurro – No te tocare – solté un suspiro – No haré algo que no deseas

De momento me impresiono lo que me dijo pero después de analizarlo, comprendí su gentileza, él más que nadie, sabía que nunca antes había tendió contacto físico con algún hombre. Nuestra boda había pasado tan repentinamente que no había tenido tiempo de hacerme a la idea, así que respetar mi inexperiencia fue un lindo detalle, aunque claro, debo confesar que no fue algo que al principio me agrado.

\- Gra… gracias señor Sesshomaru – dije confusa

\- Para tu mayor comodidad, dormiré en otro futon - añadió

¿Otro futon? Me dije impresionada, dándome cuenta de que a lado de donde estaba sentada, había otro futon, el mismo donde se supone Sesshomaru dormiría. No respondí nada "dormir separados" esa no era la idea que tenia sobre una pareja de esposos.

\- Prepárate el tiempo que necesites, cuando estés lista, regresare– indico y sin más, se dirigió a otra área de la habitación.

Mi señor me permitiría arroparme con toda tranquilidad sin temer a que me viera desnuda aunque, hacia un par de minutos, esa idea ya la estaba analizando como algo que no era del todo malo, al fin, era su esposa ¿no?

Después de unos minutos, le indique, que ya estaba lista y él entro libre de su armadura, solo portando su nemaki, me ruborice un poco, pues nunca lo había visto así.

\- Ahora, duerme, fue un día largo, necesitas descansar, ya que en la mañana comenzaras tus nuevas obligaciones – comento

\- Claro… usted también duerma – añadí intentando obtener una linda respuesta

\- Eso haré, justo a tu lado – respondió cumpliendo mi objetivo

\- Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru – dije sonrojada

 _Para tan imponente Yokai, la resistencia nunca antes había sido un problema, pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Debía admitir que para ser la primera noche, había sido difícil contener sus instintos de no tomarla justo en el momento en que la coloco en el futon, pero algo lo había detenido. Verla a esos resplandecientes ojos cobrizos, lo había ayudado a mantener su mente bajo control. Solo esperaba que de ahí en adelante, cada noche, tuviera la misma fuerza para soportar tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos._

No me pareció mala idea pensar que Sesshomaru, de una manera linda y tierna, me estaba dando tiempo para analizar las cosas, el momento de entregarme a él, llegaría pero mi señor, como siempre, intentando protegerme, me había otorgado la potestad de elegir el día. Eso me lleno de alegría, pues estaba segura que si las cosas seguían tan bien como habían empezado, todo iría de maravilla.

 **xxx**

Cuando desperté en la mañana, Sesshomaru ya no estaba conmigo, me sorprendí un poco e intente buscarlo pero no lo encontré, poco después llamaron a la puerta, indique entraran y de inmediato pasaron alrededor de seis meido quienes muy alegres y carismáticas me ayudarían a vestir. Lo extraño no solo fue su manera de tratarme sino también en cómo se dirigían a mí, pues escuchar por primera vez un "buenos días lady Rin" más que extraño, fue nuevo y encantador.

Terminando de arreglarme baje en compañía de tres de ellas hasta el comedor y a quien me encontré, fue solamente a Sesshomaru.

\- Buenos días amo – dijeron – Ante usted, su bella esposa, Lady Rin

Abrieron paso y dejándome a la vista de mi señor, se retiraron lentamente.

\- Buenos días señor Sesshomaru – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle… pues no sabía de qué otra manera saludar a " mi esposo"

\- Buenos días Rin – dijo él – Acércate, pronto servirán el desayuno

\- Claro… - suspire y me acomode a su lado – Hmm, ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde están los demás, no desayunaran?

\- A partir de hoy, solo comeremos tu y yo

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunte sorprendida

\- Debes comprender que el estatus entre ellos y tú, ha cambiado. Solo mi esposa y yo podremos estar en el comedor

\- No lo entiendo… - rehusé – Son los sirvientes de su mayor confianza, ¿Incluso Jaken, ya no podrá comer con nosotros?

\- Rin…

\- Es que…

\- Es suficiente – interrumpió firme – Si has terminado, andando

Simplemente asentí, me levante de la mesa y me encamine a su lado. Era lo primero que no aceptaba de mi señor, me encantaba comer en compañía de todos, aun si estaba Narumi, independientemente de su personalidad, me agradaba. No me gusto imaginar que tan solo por ser su esposa, despreciaríamos la presencia de amigos, pero no le dije nada, parecía molesto así que preferí, comentarlo en otro momento.

Al llegar a su despacho, cerró las puertas y dentro, comenzó a explicarme cada detalle de lo que sería mi responsabilidad a partir de ese día. Nunca imagine que ser un Lord conllevaba tantas responsabilidades y como esposa también, pues al ser la nueva Lady del oeste, debía: Estar siempre impecable, pues la mujer es la imagen de las tierras, dispuesta, ya que en todo momento debe permanecer a lado de su esposo y enterada de todo lo que sucediera dentro y fuera del palacio.

La segunda me pareció encantadora porque era exactamente lo que yo quería.

Después de terminar las indicaciones, comenzamos a revisar un par de mapas, donde mostraban las tierras y nombres de cada lord perteneciente a ellas. Me pareció una información interesante, estaba segura que aprendería muchas cosas y eso me hacia feliz, aunque era más que nada, porque permanecía a lado de mi señor.

\- Una cosa más Rin – indico – De ahora en adelante, deberás dejar de hablarme con tanta formalidad. Eres mi esposa, puedes llamarme por mi nombre

\- Ah… - al principio me pareció una idea encantadora, siempre había soñado en que le pudiera llamar por su nombre, el único detalle era que estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarlo "señor" que me fue un poco difícil pronunciarlo - ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru… oh, ah, lo siento Se… Se-sho-maru – pronuncie y me sentí tan tonta como me escuche

 _Definitivamente, tan hermosa como torpe - pensó el Yokai - esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, actuaba como pequeña pero con apariencia de toda una princesa._

 _Se suponía que las enseñanzas de cómo portarse como una lady, las darían las meido siendo lideradas por Narumi, pero, la promesa hecha por Rin lo había cambiado todo. La chica deseaba permanecer a su lado y se lo cumpliría. De cualquier manera, no era una molestia tenerla a junto a él, en realidad, lo disfrutaba._

 _Para ese momento, Sesshomaru pensaba en que todo saldría conforme a lo planeado, pero nuca imagino que todo cambiaría._

\- _Ah, disculpa… ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunto de pronto_

\- _¿Sí?_

\- _Sobre… que solo comeremos tu y yo en el comedor…_

\- _¿No te pareció esa nueva orden? - dijo el lord casi afirmando su respuesta pues había notado la inconformidad de Rin al saber la noticia_

\- _Bueno… es que… me gusta comer en compañía de todos_

\- _Te comente el motivo Rin_

\- _Lo sé y lo entiendo pero, no quisiera que eso cambiará … me refiero a que, los voy a extrañar, además… tal vez ellos también se sientan mal – confeso_

 _Sesshomaru la observo, ¿Cómo podía negarse a tan encantadora mujer? Todo de ella lo hacía aceptar cualquier cosa que dijera, además, de alguna manera se lo debía, en la mañana no la había tratado del todo bien. Bufo para sí, esa chica lo hacía comportarse como un imbécil. Entonces, después de alzar una ceja por fin respondió:_

\- _Si eso es lo que quieres…_

\- _Ah… claro… si, si, me encantaría volver a comer en compañía de todos_

 _Y Después de recibir la brillante sonrisa de la chica, continuaron con el trabajo._

 **xxx**

Para el día siguiente cuando baje a desayunar, una grata sorpresa me recibió, pues no solo estaba Sesshomaru sino que también; Haru, Jaken y Narumi. Me dio mucha alegría verlos de nuevo, realmente amaba estar a solas con mi esposo pero compartir alimentos con mis amigos era algo especial y que mi señor me hubiera cumplido ese deseo, lo hacía aun más encantador.

Muy contenta los salude a todos y ellos sin levantar la mirada, me saludaron dando una reverencia, después que tome asiento, comenzamos a degustar pero note algo inquietante, ya que todos lucían muy diferentes. Al principio no tome mucha importancia en su actitud pues supuse que Sesshomaru les había advertido su comportamiento para conmigo. Aun así, más adelante, supe que dejarlo pasar, fue mi error.

 _Narumi no podía sentirse más humillada, era suficiente con imaginarse que la noche anterior, esa chiquilla y su amo, habían compartido calor, habían realizado su noche de bodas; con solo pensarlo, la sangre le hervía, no podía entender la manera tan rápida en que las cosas habían cambiado, así mismo, no podía aceptar bajar la mirada contra una humana, mucho menos, que esa humana, se convirtiera en su ama._

 _Odiaba a Rin, si, la odiaba con todo su ser, desde su llegada no había hecho mas que quitarle sus intenciones con Sesshomaru, esa débil mujer, no era merecedora de tan poderoso Yokai y la inteligente pelirroja, mientras masticaba lentamente, las ideas comenzaban a surgirle por la cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que ella, se encargaría de demostrarle al Lord, que Rin, no era más que un estorbo. No importaría a que costa pero no permitiría que tan fácilmente le arrebataran al amor de su vida._

 _Haru por su parte, aunque intentaba, no podía odiar a Sesshomaru, era un Yokai honorable y al ser su amo, le guardaba un gran respeto, sin embargo, aunque hubiera decidido olvidar a la chica, tampoco podía, entre mas lo intentaba, mas le dolía, era algo que no podía controlar, por eso, verla a los ojos, era algo imposible, de hecho hasta su relación estaba perdida y en parte era una de las principales razones para sentirse despedazado._

 _Las dudas que Narumi le había planteado anteriormente, eran bastante interesantes, el que Sesshomaru y Rin se casaran de manera tan precipitada solo significaba algo… pero ¿Qué ganaba en investigarlo? De cualquier manera la chica ya había confesado su amor por el Lord, ese tema era caso perdido, lo único que podía hacer, era aceptar la nueva vida que tendría, viendo a la mujer que amaba en brazos de su propio amo._

Fueron pasando días y no podía sentirme más feliz, mi sueño se había hecho realidad, por fin estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Aunque en las mañana no despertaba con él a mi lado, verlo desde las escaleras, esperándome en el comedor, era un detalle que me alegraba las mañanas. Así mismo, las horas enteras que pasábamos en su despacho eran tan mágicas como aquellos días bajo la sombra de los arboles, a pesar de no mencionar palabra o al menos no algo que saliera de lo que revisáramos, era encantador y lo disfrutaba completamente.

De igual manera, no solo estábamos en su despacho, sino que también visitábamos cada área del palacio, esa era una de las tareas que realizaba el Lord, por lo tanto, yo siempre iba con él. Mientras me enseñaba como revisar y saber que todo estaba bajo control así mismo el conocer a cada miembro del palacio; fue un verdadero reto pero no un imposible, puesto que aprendí fácilmente, haciendo que con el tiempo, Sesshomaru comenzara a conversar conmigo de manera más intima.

Desde que lo conozco, siempre compartimos una relación intima y llena de confianza, pero admito que a pesar de todo ese tiempo, mi manera de hablarle siempre fue con respeto, tanto, que en ocasiones pedía su permiso para realizar cosas en la aldea aun sabiendo que él no estaría presente, pero… era mi manera de verlo siempre con autoridad. No digo que como su esposa me convertí en una chica insolente, pero si aprendí hablar con Sesshomaru de manera más fluida, lo suficiente que ya no sonaba como permiso sino como petición.

Los días continuaron su curso, llevando consigo a los meses, para ese punto, ya me sentía con más confianza, el keigo que utilizaban conmigo aun me parecía demasiado aunque ya no me era incomodo, mi tiempo con Sesshomaru seguía siendo encantador pero… había algo que no andaba bien y me refiero a que… ya teníamos tres meses como esposos y no le veía intención de querer darme siquiera un beso.

Al principio comprendí que me daba espacio y tiempo para analizar la situación y hasta ese momento agradecí su lindo gesto, pero creí que con el tiempo comenzaría a tratarme con más contacto físico, en cambio no fue así. Entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, mas lejos lo sentía de mí, pues pocas veces me tocaba. No es que yo fuera una experta en relaciones, en realidad como anteriormente lo había dicho, era una completa novata pero hasta yo sabía que algo faltaba entre nosotros.

Intente no preocuparme pero los días pasaban y pasaba, y Sesshomaru continuaba igual, cosa que me llevo a pensar si realmente yo era agradable ante sus ojos. No quise llenarme la cabeza de malos pensamientos, estaba consciente que durante esos meses habíamos tenido muchos pendientes, más que nada con la firma del acuerdo con el almirante Hideaki, sin embargo, también no podía evitar sentirme mal.

Nunca imagine lo que vendría más adelante así como lo que Sesshomaru ocultaba al no querer tocarme.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **Sé que pueden creer que soy muy cruel por no escribir un lemon entre ellos, y ni siquiera un beso pero… véanlo de esta manera "Sesshomaru quiere respetarla, se porto como un caballero al no tocarla" Pero no se desesperen, si habrá un beso… (Ya hice spoiler) solo esperen un poco más. Sigan leyendo y díganme que opinan de la historia, de los personajes, de lo que sucede.**

 **Les prometo que pasara algo interesante en el siguiente capítulo… para Rin, las cosas ya están comenzando a complicarse.**

 **Nitoca:** Hola linda, es normal, ni yo se que pensar de Sesshomaru jajaja y bueno… no paso nada en su noche de bodas… como lo dije anteriormente, discúlpame pero… te seguro que vendrá algo interesante

 **yajairajauregui : **Muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada saber que te gusta la historia y pues… si respondiera a tus dudas, aria muchos spoilers jaja, solamente espera y veras que pasara de acuerdo.

 **bluesweet : **Gracias a ti por leer, la verdad no puse el POV de Sesshomaru porque aun no es momento pero más adelante sabrás que sintió

 **mfuego22:** Hola hermosa, a mí también me alegra volver, prometí terminar y eso haré. Por cierto… tienes razón en tus sospechas… jajaja

 **marysanty899: Por ahora no arruinare su felicidad, espero que sigas leyendo te aseguro que te gustara**

 **Lili:** Hola hermosa, jajaja pobre Rin… lo que se esperaba no paso, le salieron las cosas al revés

 **Muchas gracias por leer, las quiero con todo mi corazón y no olviden escribirme un hermoso REVIEW**


	12. Solo una Compañera

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Solo una compañera**

* * *

Desde un principio, mi prioridad fue aprender todo lo que Sesshomaru me enseñara, quería demostrarle lo eficiente que era para que en un futuro, no tuviera que preocuparse por hacerlo todo él mismo. Y tuve éxito, pues en tan solo tres meses, aprendí la mayor parte de todo lo que sería mi responsabilidad como lady del oeste así como también, algunos deberes que le correspondían a Sesshomaru. Todo eso fue, gracias a que mi esposo era un buen maestro, cada cosa que me enseñaba, lo hacía con paciencia y detalle.

Su manera de comportarse conmigo era encantadora, pues aunque no demostraba afecto físico, era tan amable como siempre, cada minuto con él, era simplemente maravilloso.

Llegamos a ir a los campos de entrenamiento a verificar a todos y cada uno de los soldados, era como pasar lista de asistencia y rendimiento de ellos, se le ordenaba al general Haru algunas observaciones y después nos retirábamos y eso era en cada ámbito (arquería, jinetes y espadachines) El establo fue interesante pues también era un pase de lista pero este era para verificar que todas las vestías y caballos estuvieran en buena salud y fuertes para cualquier cosa. Mantener comunicación con Lords de otras tierras era un trabajo exclusivo de Sesshomaru, y aunque lo detestaba, lo hacía con suma elegancia.

Aprendí como leer mapas, identificar tierras, memoricé los nombres de cada lord y hasta pude reconocer el lugar donde estaba ubicada la aldea de Inuyasha, todo era nuevo y simplemente fácil de aprender. ¿Cómo no hacerlo teniendo a mi lado, a mi esposo? Eso era lo que pensaba, pues me concentre tanto en demostrarle mi eficiencia que de a poco, olvide prestarle atención a lo más importante "Nuestra relación"

Narumi, la pelirroja Yokai, no se inmutaba al demostrarme su desagrado, cada que me encontraba con ella, se limitaba a mirarme y simplemente obedecía las órdenes de Sesshomaru, claramente me demostraba no estar de acuerdo con la situación y aunque no le tome mucha importancia, no dejaba de incomodarme. Jaken tuvo un cambio tan radical como divertido, en cuanto me convertí en la esposa de Sesshomaru, su manera de hablarme y portarse conmigo, cambio de tal manera que hasta comenzó a llamarme "ama bonita" y aunque me divertía, siempre creí que sonaba mejor cuando se lo decía a mi esposo.

Haru también cambio su comportamiento para conmigo pues ya no me hablaba con esa carismática personalidad que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a distanciarse y dirigirse a mí, de la misma manera que a Sesshomaru. Intente en varias ocasiones hablar con él, pero nunca podía, parecía como si intentara alejarse de mí, de igual manera, intente decirle que utilizar keigo conmigo era exagerado pero fue algo que tampoco conseguí. Y con el paso del tiempo, su frialdad e indiferencia me hicieron sentir sola, era el único amigo que había podido conseguir en el palacio y sentirlo lejos, me entristecía.

Con Sesshomaru, de igual modo, las cosas que desde un principio eran lindas, fueron cambiando de color conforme pasaban mas los días, entre nosotros no existía ningún contacto físico, palabra o comportamiento que indicara una pareja de esposos.

Comencé a sentirme extraña y en cuanto mi fantasía; se fue despejando de mis ojos, las atenciones que Sesshomaru me daba y toda la autoridad que cargaba, era de cierta manera, agradable, pero eso no cubría mi verdadera preocupación. Si, admito que desde un principio me pareció lindo el espacio que me otorgo para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida pero… nunca imagine que tardaría tanto o peor, que ni siquiera lo viera con la intención de acercarse a mí, como su esposa.

De hecho, cada día lo sentía más distante de mí, cada vez se concentraba mas en atender el palacio y esas conversaciones que comenzábamos atener, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Una pareja de esposos no debería comportarse así – pensé – No deberían dormir en futon separado, no debería tener vergüenza a que me viera cambiarme de ropa, de hecho, no deberían actuar como colegas… Creía que al pasar los días, Sesshomaru comenzaría a demostrarme un poco de interés físico, pero eso nunca sucedió.

 **xxx**

Ese día después del desayuno, no me fui inmediatamente al despacho con Sesshomaru, le mencione que haría un par de cosas antes de ir, y como siempre solamente asintió; tenia días sintiéndome triste, deseaba hablar con él pero no hallaba la manera de hacerlo, así que decidí pasear por el castillo solo por un momento, pensé en que tal vez, me ayudaría a despejar mi mente. Estaba segura que hablar de mis sentimientos seria lo mejor para mejorar nuestra relación, pero no sabía que palabras utilizar.

Suspire preocupada y continúe caminado.

Mientras paseaba, me encontré frente al campo donde los espadachines entrenaban, desde siempre creí que su manera de entrenar era impresionante y bien organizada, más que nada porque el general Haru estaba a cargo de ellos. Me acerque para poder ver con mayor claridad y sin saber cómo paso, me quede ahí hasta que terminaron. Cuando uno de ellos se percato de mi presencia, de inmediato dio aviso y todos se arrodillaron frente a mí, me sonroje un poco, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarme a tales demostraciones de respeto. Les indique se podía retirar y poco a poco fueron dejando el campo vacio, cuando vi que Haru también pensaba irse lo detuve, aprovecharía la oportunidad, tenía cosas que hablar con él.

\- ¡Haru! Espera, aun no te vayas…

\- ¿Ah? Claro, dígame en que puedo ayudarla Lady Rin – respondió y en cuanto me dijo eso, una fugaz molestia me recorrió

\- Primeramente, ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? La última vez que hable contigo y todas las veces que lo hice… te dije que no hacía falta utilizar keigo, me hez incomodo si viene de tu parte – aclare frustrada

\- Lo lamento pero… no puedo hablarle de otra forma Lady… - lo observe acongojada, en definitiva debía aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Ya veo… ya no puedes hablarme como tu amiga, solo como la señora del palacio ¿cierto? – Haru abrió los ojos – Hace tiempo que cambiaste tu actitud conmigo y aunque intente averiguar la razón, nunca pude, siempre me evitas ¿Por qué Haru? Acaso ¿Te hecho algo? – pregunte decidida

 _Rin lucia molesta y más que eso, preocupada. Pero ¿Qué hacer? – pensaba Haru_

\- No es nada de eso… como general debo servirle a mi Lord y mi Lady a costa de todo, por lo tanto, es mi deber hablarles como corresponde

\- Hacías tu trabajo desde antes y eso nunca impidió tu amistad conmigo o es que ¿Ya no somos amigos? - añadí y vi claramente como las pupilas de mi amigo de dilataron

\- No… claro que lo somos pero…

\- Pero nada Haru… extraño a mi amigo, la manera en la que charlábamos y la forma en la que sentía contar contigo para cualquier cosa

 _Haru no podía decirle a Rin la razón de su cambio pero con tal confesión frente suyo, ya no podía continuar con su falsa apariencia, necesitaba a esa chica, aunque fuese como amiga pero ansiaba tenerla cerca. Bajo su mirada, Rin era realmente increíble, su insistencia era efectiva y ver en sus cobrizos ojos esa preocupación era un tormento, lo admitía, no podía seguir negándose así mismo sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro que más tarde se arrepentiría pero ya lo había decidido, no perdería a esa mujer._

\- Haru, no te pido que desobedezcas las órdenes de Sesshomaru pero… al menos, conmigo puedes ser normal, me refiero a que…

\- Lo lamento Rin – soltó y en cuanto escuche que pronuncio mi nombre, una gran emoción me invadió – No solo fueron sus ordenes sino que de cierta manera, creí que al casarte con el amo, todo cambiaria…

\- Muchas cosas cambiaron pero yo, no cambie – me miro incrédulo y después soltando una risita agrego:

\- En realidad si has cambiado, pero… para mejor. He visto que ahora eres más segura de lo que hablas, tu manera de caminar es mucho más elegante y tu…

\- Creo que si has hecho bien tu trabajo amigo mío, ¿Observas cada paso que doy? – brome y el río conmigo – Hagamos algo – le propuse - Nuestra amistad debe perdurar independiente a lo que suceda ¿De acuerdo? Eres un gran amigo para mi Haru, no me gustaría perderte

\- A mí tampoco – confeso al mismo tiempo de inclinarse – Aceptare sus órdenes mi Lady Rin – respondió tan sarcástico como siempre y fue ahí cuando supe que todo estaba aclarado.

Ambos reímos y después de conversar por un rato más, me dirigí al despacho, él, por su parte, también continuo con sus deberes. Por lo menos, ya estaba resuelto un problema, solo faltaba el más importante "mi relación con Sesshomaru"

 **xxx**

Abrí la puerta y despacito entre a la habitación, Sesshomaru estaba concentrado observando un mapa así que creí que no le tomaría mucha importancia a mi tardanza. Me dirigí a donde estaba un asiento y el escuchar su voz, me paralizo por completo.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto firme enfocando toda su atención en mi

\- Ah, ah, fui a dar un paseo, como te comente – dije un poco tartamuda

\- Acaso ¿Recorriste todo el palacio?

\- No, solo una parte, me tarde porque…

\- Rin, últimamente te he visto aburrida, si no te gusta pasar tanto tiempo aquí, busca otras actividades, las que gustes… - dijo y no sé si me entristeció o me molesto su respuesta

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir

\- Sabes bien que el palacio ya es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que gustes cuando quieras, no es necesario que permanezcas aquí todo el día – entre mas pronunciaba palabras, el pecho más me dolía ¿realmente Sesshomaru, me lo decía en serio?

Nunca imagine que el hablar con mi esposo empezaría por esas circunstancias, en realidad, planeaba hacerlo mediante un plan, cuando las palabras correctas las tuviera en la boca, pero ya no podía esperar más, ese era el momento.

\- Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo… y si he de pasear por el palacio, prefiero hacerlo a tu lado – confesé y Sesshomaru me miro penetrante – Hace tiempo que no vamos al jardín, tomemos un descanso y vayamos – propuse firme, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por ocultar mis nervios

 _Claro que a Sesshomaru le había molestado la tardanza de Rin y por el olor que venía de ella, estaba claro que se había encontrado con Haru, la propuesta para que la chica hiciera lo que le fuese en gana era verdadera, hacía tiempo que la notaba diferente, su hermosa sonrisa se veía apagada y su ánimo poco a poco bajaba, no es que no disfrutara de su presencia aunque fuese solo compañía pero, prefería verla tan radiante como siempre lo fue, en vez de esa aura gris y desanimada que comenzaba a optar._

 _Así mismo, nunca espero que Rin le respondiera tal cosa, si, hacía tiempo que no paseaban por el jardín o no conversaban como antes pero nunca creyó que fuera tan importante, hasta el momento en que la chica lo confesaba, pues por su mirada, podía notar que realmente deseaba estar con él. No es que Sesshomaru no lo viera como una buena propuesta pero… no era algo que estaba en sus planes de hecho, bastante tenía con tenerla tan cerca a cada momento, llenado sus pulmones de ese aroma que al paso de los días, lo embriagan mas._

 _Desde un principio había tomado esa decisión: tener a Rin solamente como su compañera aparente, nunca sentimental. Vaya problema en el que se había metido, al ser un Yokai tan poderoso, al momento creyó tener la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a lo tentadora que Rin se había vuelto para él. Cada noche era un tormento soportar tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, era frustrante tener que tomar distancia de ella a pesar de todas las sensaciones que le ocasionaba. Alejarse de esa mujer, era lo más prudente pero… ¿negarle un solicitud? Nunca antes le había costado tanto._

 _Planeo decirle un rotundo "No" y continuar con sus deberes, en cambio solo basto verla para olvidar esa opción. Era molesto y bastante irritante aceptar que tan solo verla a los ojos bastaba para aceptar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. La observo por un instante, ante él, lucia tan irresistiblemente indefensa, que prefirió pasar saliva, aunque no solo eso, ya no era la misma Rin de hace cinco meses, su felicidad había desaparecido._

\- _De acuerdo… - respondió poniéndose en pie, sacándole a Rin, un profundo suspiro de impresión_

\- _¿De verdad? – cuestiono aun sorprendida_

\- _Si es lo que quieres…_

En definitiva era lo que yo quería, así que sonriendo y muy emocionada, corrí hacia él y me lance a sus brazos, estaba segura que el jardín era el mejor lugar para aclarar mis dudas, además, que hubiera aceptado, era una buena señal.

 **xxx**

 _Las cosas se complicaban cada día mas, no por nada Sesshomaru se había distanciado de Rin y es que, la chica tenía algo que para el poderoso Lord, le era imposible resistirse. Después de que se lanzara a sus brazos, su primer instinto fue corresponder al abrazo pero en lo contrario, simplemente palmo su espalda e indicándole que salieran la aparto de él. Lo había decidido, tocarla no era una opción y aunque estaba consciente que tenía toda la potestad para hacerlo, prefería limitarse._

 _Saliendo se encontraron con el ruidoso de Jaken quien se dirigía al despacho, el pequeño y entrometido sapo pregunto razones de a donde se dirigían, pero como siempre, Sesshomaru ordenándole guardar prudencia, dio indicaciones de no interrumpir su paseo, hasta ese día, no comprendía el cambio de la chica pero si pasar tiempo con ella, le ayudaba a regresar su resplandeciente sonrisa, lo haría sin limitaciones._

 _Pronto llegaron al jardín, por esa ocasión, la dulce azabache había elegido caminar por las enormes hileras de rosales, un lugar tan encantador que con cada paso, llenaba de embriagante sabor cada que se inhalaba para respirar, Rin lo sabía muy bien, pues no paraba de saborear el dulce aroma de las hermosas flores. La chica lucia entusiasmada por el paseo, caminaba de un lado a otro, oliendo y contemplando flores, una escena bastante parecida a lo que hacia la antigua pequeña de kimono naranja._

 _Sesshomaru quien caminaba detrás de ella, solamente la observaba atento, sintiendo en el pecho una extraña satisfacción al verla actuar como hace años, realmente era una humana autentica, cualidades y manías del pasado las conservaba intactas. Sonrió para sí, pensando en lo capaz que era esa mujer; en tan solo unos meses, aprender todos sus deberes había sido cosa sencilla, su confianza y elegancia había aumentado y realmente causaba respeto a sus sirvientes, no solo por órdenes de él, sino que ella misma se lo había ganado._

 _Era una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, elegirla como Lady del oeste, le beneficiaba en grandes cantidades, seria mentira si no aceptaba que no podía sentirse más complacido, pero en todo eso, existía un detalle tan grande como su fuerza, pues entre mas pasaban los días, mas sensaciones le brotaban, entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, su cuerpo mas la deseaba y entre mas la miraba, su pecho se volvía más cálido._

Entre los rosales, vi una enorme y esponjosa rosa, su color era rojo intenso, al olerla despedía un aroma exquisito, así que la tome entre mis manos cuidando no picarme con las espinas, verifique, que Sesshomaru no advirtiera mi plan y cuando por fin la acomode a mi gusto, la puse detrás de mi espalda para acercarme a mi esposo. Cuando me pare frente de él, me miro curioso dándome la oportunidad para actuar:

\- Mira esta rosa – dije un poco tímida – Es hermosa y su olor es exquisito…

\- ¿Quieres llevar rosas a la habitación? – cuestiono y por alguna razón me sonroje

\- Ah, si… pero, me gustaría que tú… tuvieras esta – solté ofreciéndole la rosa esperando su reacción

 _Aunque no lo parecía, Sesshomaru estaba impresionado, Rin siempre había sido una mujer encantadora, tierna y dulce pero… desde hace días, algunos actos que cometía reflejaban más que simples regalos, eran presentes y detalles que comenzaban agradarle al Yokai y por la estúpida intención de querer tomar la flor en sus manos, se percato del peligro en el que estaba. No debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos._

 _Observo la rosa, observo a Rin y prefiriendo dejarse guiar por sus pensamientos, ignoró el acto de la chica, dando media vuelta._

\- Lleva todas las rosas que quieras…- menciono al mismo tiempo en que sin siquiera mirar la rosa, me dio la espalda – También quédate aquí el tiempo que te plazca – añadió, causándome un sofoco en el pecho

\- ¿Volverás al despacho? – pregunte casi sin aire

\- Así es…

\- Pero vinimos a pasear al jardín… acabamos de llegar y…

\- Te he dicho que si tu lo deseas, puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que te plazca

Nuevamente lo hacía, no era la primera vez que intentaba que Sesshomaru y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, que conviviéramos como una pareja, pero en todos y en cada uno de mis intentos, pasaba lo mismo, aceptaba al principio y después de pasar escasos minutos conmigo, se alejaba regresando al trabajo. De igual manera, intentaba acemarme, darle una muestra de mi afecto pero pocas veces las aceptaba. Cada desaire que me hacia me dolía en lo más profundo, a pesar, de que nunca exigí de su parte que me mostrara lo que no puede pues conozco su personalidad, pero… no era justo para mi, necesitaba que me diera algo más significativo que la autoridad de mandar un ejército.

Entonces… no ya no pude contenerme.

\- Eso no es lo que deseo… - solté – Desde un principio quise que estuviéramos tu y yo, no solamente que me acompañaras como si fuera a perderme

Sesshomaru se detuvo, creí que la forma en la que lo dije, había sonado muy tosca pues volteando con el seño fruncido me miro incrédulo. Aun así, no me inmuto para seguir hablando.

\- Me gusta estar en el despacho y hacer todo lo que hacemos a diario pero… ¿No crees que debamos tener más tiempo para nosotros? – cuestione confiada en que Sesshomaru comprendería mi pregunta

\- ¿No te hez suficiente el tiempo que pasas conmigo?

\- No me refiero a eso, es solo que…

\- Parece que has olvidado tu posición como mi esposa – menciono y quede paralizada

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eh sido lo suficientemente flexible contigo Rin, cumple con lo que debes y después haz lo que quieras… - expreso molesto ocasionándome explotar…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi posición? ¿Mis deberes? Y ¿Qué hay de ti? desde que nos casamos tu comportamiento conmigo ha cambiado, pocas veces me vez a los ojos, casi nunca me tocas, me hablas sobre deberes como esposa y ¿Tu, como esposo, no tienes deberes?

Sesshomaru me observo fijo, no sabía si lo que le dije fue correcto o no para él, simplemente debía expresarle mis sentimientos. Lo amaba y hasta ese tiempo había sido paciente, pero cada persona tiene su límite y el mío había llegado, estaba cansada, frustrada y triste de no recibir afecto de su parte. En algún momento se lo tenía que decir y fue esa la oportunidad, que aunque no me agradaron las circunstancias, sucedió y ya no podía arrepentirme.

No me respondía, solo me miraba sin gesticular absolutamente nada, cosa que en ocasiones me incomodaba mucho, ya que no sabia como actuar, así que viendo eso, no me espere a que respondiera, por temor a que justificara sus actos, preferí rodearlo y encaminarme a la salida pero… él no fue tras de mí.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 ** _Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa, este capítulo tuvo muchas explicaciones pero fue para que, todo quedara aclarado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus encantadores reviews, me encanta leerlas, así mismo, espero sigan leyendo y que les haya gustado este capítulo… por lo que ven, las cosas se están poniendo un poco tensas._**

 **Nitoca:** Gracias por tu review hermosa, no me he paseado por tu fic porque he tenido mucho trabajo pero pronto veras por ahí mis comentarios. Con este capítulo pues, no se vio mucho de esos dos pero espera lo que pronto vendrá. Te mando un fuerte abrazo

 **Lili:** Jajaja, lo siento mucho hermosa, ya me esperaba que se sintieran así pero tenía que hacerlo… lo mejor de todo es que te está gustando y te parece emocionante. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero tu review para el siguiente capítulo, sabes que me encanta leerte.

 **Maribel Goncalves:** Poco a poco linda, Sesshomaru no es tan frio como pensamos. Gracias por tu Review


	13. Sensaciones

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Sensaciones**

* * *

 _¿Tener tiempo para nosotros? ¿Cómo esposo? ¿Deberes como esposo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? – Pensaba Sesshomaru, mientras observaba a una furiosa y alterada Rin - ¿Qué necesitaba? No podía darle más atenciones, todos en el palacio la trataban como una reina, todos los kimonos y esencias que deseara, las tenia ¿De qué hablaba con tanta exigencia? Ahora, tomar la decisión de irse ¿De dónde había sacado ese valor? Tal insolencia, no era justificada._

 _Hubiera sido fácil detenerla y ordenarle bajar su comportamiento pero… realmente no era para tomarle tanta importancia, esperaría el momento apropiado para reprenderla, así que tomando camino, se dirigió al despacho, aun habían cosas que resolver._

 _Estando ya ahí, sin poderlo evitar Sesshomaru pensaba en lo sucedido, no era la primera vez que veía a Rin, molesta, desesperada y triste pero si era la primera, en que todo eso se dirigía a él, le enfurecía de sobre manera no dejar de pensar en ello, era algo que ya había pasado pero, continuaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de esa mujer "Deberes" ¿De qué deberes hablaba? ¿Quién se creía para decirle que hacer? – se cuestionaba entre bufos._

 _Estaba claro que era su esposa desde hace cinco meses y durante ese tiempo había cumplido en darle todo lo necesario para que viviera tan extravagantemente bien, que hasta podía aburrirse, en cambio, ella hablaba de algo diferente a todo eso. Entonces como el sonido de un relámpago, Sesshomaru considero una opción "Contacto físico" ¿Eso era lo que Rin le pedía? ¿Los tratos específicos que se le dan a una verdadera amante?_

 _Al momento de venirle ese pensamiento a la mente, tocaron a la puerta dándole entrada a su pequeño y verde asistente, el imponente Yokai al ver de quien se trataba, prefirió dejar sus sospechas para más tarde, por el momento, se concentraría en otros asuntos._

\- _¡Amo bonito! – saludo Jaken muy entusiasmado como siempre_

\- _¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí Jaken? – pregunto firme_

\- _Claro amo bonito, en seguida se lo doy… por cierto, cuando venía de allá, vi a Lady Rin muy molesta – comento, mientras el Lord, intentaba no tomarle atención – La vi dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento – y con tal información, Sesshomaru alzó la mirada, ¿Quién estaba en ese lugar, más que Haru?_

\- _¿La viste entrar ahí? – cuestiono_

\- _Si, estaba a punto de llegar cuando la vi_

 _¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ahí? – Se pregunto – Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con Haru y hasta ese momento, todo iba bien ¿Desde cuándo habían vuelto a ser amigos? La idea lo enfureció, Rin a veces actuaba como una mujer impulsiva y tonta._

 _No quiso que Jaken se percatara de su molestia, así que disimulando intento continuar, cosa que fue interrumpida en cuanto alguien más, llamo a la puerta. Dio orden de pasar y en cuanto lo vio, una furia recorrió su cuerpo, era su general, quien con todo cinismo, se presentaba ante él, oliendo a Rin._

 **xxx**

Intente no voltear hacia atrás, tenía la esperanza de que Sesshomaru fuera tras de mí, pero eso no sucedió, cuando llegue hasta donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento, confirme que no me había seguido. Gire mi cabeza e intente ver a lo lejos, aun intentando convencerme que le importaba mi molestia pero de nuevo, él no estaba ahí. Toque mi pecho contenido las ganas de llorar, no podía creerlo ¿Por qué se portaba tan indiferente? A veces me confundía, en ocasiones sentía que me quería y en otras sentía que no, entenderlo me era difícil puesto que yo, estaba queriéndolo siempre.

Antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir, advertí a Jaken, se dirigía al despacho así que para evitarlo entre a los campos, no era necesario que me viera a punto de llorar para que todo se lo contara a Sesshomaru. Cuando verifique que ya no estaba, salí en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba hablar con mujeres, las ancianas Yokais que siempre me hacían reír tenían la suficiente experiencia como para escucharme y tal vez, darme un buen consejo- pensé preocupada- ya no encontraba de que manera resolver mi relación con Sesshomaru.

Camino allá y con la cabeza baja, de pronto escuche a alguien hablarme.

\- ¿Lady Rin? – pregunto sorprendido acercándose a mi – ¿Rin? – susurro tomando mi hombro – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Haru!

\- Te veo un poco roja ¿Sucedió algo? – cuestiono preguntado

Al ver sus ojos, me percate que volvía a ser el gran amigo que tenía antes, eso me alegro bastante aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar lo que sentía. Aun así, agradecía mucho tenerlo en ese momento.

\- No es nada, solamente que… salí a pasear con Sesshomaru, visitamos el jardín pero creo que recibí mucho calor, tal vez por eso me veo un poco roja – mentí pero no podía decirle los problemas que tenia con mi esposo

\- Ya veo… - suspiro no muy convencido – ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro Haru, no te preocupes, de hecho, me dirigía a mi habitación, quiero refrescarme un poco

\- Entiendo… y ¿El amo Sesshomaru, por que no te acompaño? – cuestiono curioso, Haru era inteligente, así que, debía desviar dudas

\- Le pedí que se quedara en el despacho… últimamente hemos tenido dificultades con el almirante Hideaki así que, preferí que lo resolviera lo más pronto posible, al fin, no tengo nada malo, solo es calor… - explique segura, en parte lo que le decía era real

\- Está bien – suspiro - Pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en pedir ayuda, creo que te insolaste más de lo debido, no te noto del todo bien, ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara…?

\- No, no, se que tienes que ver a Sesshomaru, así que ve, no queremos que se moleste – adelante intentando sonreír

\- De acuerdo, pero promételo – exigió y asentí – Bien… nos vemos luego mi Lady

\- Hasta pronto general

Después de despedirnos, mi intención de dirigirme a la cocina se fue, tal vez necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, así que decidí hacer lo que le mencione a mi amigo, me dirigiría a mi habitación y no saldría de ahí, hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando termine de subir las escaleras frente a mí, me encontré a Narumi, al parecer cargaba algo en manos pero no me di la oportunidad de ver que era, simplemente la mire y después de saludarla, me dirigí a mi habitación. Entre, me deje caer en el futon y ya no me volví a levantar.

 **xxx**

 _Tenía tiempo buscando, indagando, alguna oportunidad para sospechar debidamente de esa chiquilla y por fin la había conseguido. Desde un principio el inesperado compromiso y después matrimonio de su amo, fue tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo para digerirlo pero aun así, al paso de esos cinco meses, nunca pudo, más bien, su deseo de conocer la verdad tras lo sucedido, fue el que creció. La noche de bodas había sido la peor noche de su vida, más que nada al despertar la mañana siguiente, pues esa humana olía a Sesshomaru._

 _Al paso de los días, ese olor iba aumentando, haciéndola pensar que todo estaba perdido, demostrar la deficiencia de Rin tampoco funcionaria pues aunque le costara admitirlo, era una chiquilla inteligente, lo suficiente que había aprendido a manejar el palacio, a conversar con los soldados y a ganarse el respeto de todos. Narumi llego a pensar que rendirse era la mejor opción hasta que todo se fue acomodando a su conveniencia._

 _Era cierto que Rin olía a Sesshomaru pero ese olor no cambiaba desde hace mucho tiempo y no era necesariamente distinto al anterior pues parecía solamente oler a él, por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, mas no por ser realmente su mujer, ahora bien, la alegría y entusiasmo de la humana también había ensombrecido, pocas veces se les veía pasear o actuar cariñosos, en realidad, eso nunca pasaba. Por lo tanto, ahí estaba una gran pista._

 _No estaba del todo segura pero la pelirroja Yokai, sospechaba una farsa en ese matrimonio. Y justamente ese día, Rin le daba la clave final, la chica parecía destruida, su cara reflejaba tristeza, molestia e impotencia, además, era la primera vez que pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación mientras Sesshomaru, completamente indiferente se encontraba en su despacho._

 _Ya era tarde, el sol se había escondido y la inteligente pelirroja se encontraba junto a la habitación de su antiguo admirador, tenía una idea y eso incluía al general._

\- _¡Haru! – saludo de pronto apareciendo entre las sombras - ¿Termino ya, la reunión con el amo?_

\- _Ah, si… ¿Por qué el interés Narumi? – respondió sorprendido – O mejor ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

\- _Porque necesito hablar contigo… - aclaro directo al grano_

\- _No tengo tiempo, lo siento – soltó sincero, hacía tiempo que no soportaba la presencia de aquella Yokai_

\- _¿Estás seguro? Esto te puede interesar mucho, es sobre esa humana a quien tanto idolatras – añadió coqueta_

\- _¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Haru, algo como eso, no era para jugar_

\- _Déjame entrar y hablamos…_

 _No podía evitar su curiosidad, además, conocía a Narumi, sabía que no iría hasta su habitación solamente para decirle mentiras, así que aceptando, la invito a pasar. Mientras que Narumi, le contaría todas sus sospechas, necesariamente porque sabía que por el amor que Haru le tenía a la chica, le ayudaría en mucho para su plan._

 **xxx**

 _Era momento de descansar y para Sesshomaru, era la primera ocasión en que un día había sido pesado, no por el trabajo, sino por la ansiedad que había sentido, pues pensar en Rin era lo que lo había perturbado para concentrarse, más que nada, por su exigencia. Dado que desde un principio, procurar no tocarla, era su principal prioridad._

 _Aunque, no solo eso, ya que tener a Haru a un lado, oliendo a su esposa, era algo que lo enfurecía, claro que sabía que no la había tocado, tal vez solo habían cruzado palabra pero aun así, no le parecía en lo absoluto._

 _Al final, tomo una decisión, había tenido suficiente tiempo como para analizar todo, era cierto que no estaba en sus planes, pero intentar al menos un par de cosas, no era del todo malo, otorgarle a Rin un poco de confianza y realizar esos paseos que a ella tanto le gustaban, no era tan mala idea, si hacer eso ayudaba a que la chica dejara esa depresiva actitud, lo haría, aunque… acceder a eso, era simplemente para él, un esfuerzo extra, pues contener sus instintos se convertiría en una tarea aun más pesada._

 _Tomada la decisión, se dirigió a su habitación, era momento de hablar con la azabache._

La noche había llegado, me sentía sumamente mal, durante todo el día, había permanecido encerrada ahí y en ningún momento, Sesshomaru se había presentado ¿Realmente era tan indiferente como para no buscarme? ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud? – Me preguntaba incrédula – Ya había llorado lo suficiente como para quedarme solo con ese punzante dolor en el pecho, que aumentaba a cada minuto que él, continuaba sin aparecer.

Paso más tiempo y resignada, me levante del futon, me disponía a cambiarme, cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta, voltee ligeramente y vi que era él, de inmediato opté una actitud digna y no lo salude continuando con lo que hacía. Escuche se sentó en el futon y por los nervios que comencé a sentir, supe que me miraba fijo. Intente no demostrar mis nervios y me encamine al otro lado de la habitación para poder cambiarme, pero antes de que diera al menos tres pasos, Sesshomaru hablo:

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto serio

\- Iré a cambiarme – respondí de igual forma

\- Hazlo aquí – dijo de tal manera que pareció una orden, por lo tanto, no pude responder más sorprendida

\- ¿Eh?

\- A partir de hoy, te cambiaras de ropa sin importar que yo esté aquí – declaro, comenzando a quitarse la armadura – Y hare lo mismo- añadió sereno mientras yo, impactada, no supe cómo reaccionar.

No me dio tiempo de dudar si era real o no, lo que decía pues al verlo con tanta disponibilidad de quitarse la ropa frente a mí, me dio la respuesta.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucedió? – cuestiono, continuando.

Claro que de inmediato comprendí a que se refería su pregunta, admito que la actitud que había tomado de marcharme sin decir más, era claramente la de una niña berrinchuda pero ya lo había hecho y no existía manera de defenderme.

Al principio intente no prestarle atención pero al final, no pude resistirme, la escena ante mí, era tan deliciosa que caí rendida. No dije nada, estaba completamente hechizada, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era hermoso, completamente irresistible, su cabello caía como una brillante cascada plateada y sus brazos marcados, me incitaban a pensar fuera de mi moral.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así, de igual manera, era la primera ocasión en que no cubría su fuerte pecho, eso me hizo pensar en que tal vez, esa noche solo dormiría en "Shitagi" cosa que me sonrojo aun más. Cuando termino de alistarse, supe que era mi turno, él ya me había dado la confianza, empezar por sí mismo a desnudarse, solo era un acto para comprometerme. Al principio me sentí temblar, sus ambarinos ojos me miraban tanto que comencé a perder la fuerza de mis piernas, pero cuando le regrese la mirada, algo extraño sucedió.

No solo note que comenzaba a molestarse por mi tardanza en contestar, sino que también pude identificar el significado de su mirada, pues conocía esa manera de observarme, anteriormente, ya lo había hecho. La forma en que sus ojos se clavaban en mi como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa, lo brillantes que se notaban como si un lucero remplazara sus ojos y esa inquietud que trasmitía, como si intentara encontrar algo mas allá de lo que veía.

Estaba segura de una cosa, no era la primera vez que me veía de tal manera, por lo tanto, conocía mi ventaja sobre él, estaba segura de que le gustaba lo que tenía en frente, así mismo, debía tomarlo a mi favor. No sé realmente, de donde saque esa actitud pero en cuanto advertí esa oportunidad, como si algo me hubiese poseído, me hizo actuar como nunca imagine.

\- Primero que nada… – comencé, llevando mis manos al listón de mi kimono- Lamento haberme ido así, sé que no fue lo mejor que…

\- ¿Lo mejor? – interrumpió sarcástico - ¿Comprendes que ya no eres una niña?

\- Lo sé… - afirme un poco inconforme por su comentario, pero continúe desatando el moño - Solo intentaba explicarte lo que siento – explique sin dejarlo de mirar - Y es que, nos ha hecho falta algo más que solo un buen trabajo en equipo – dije al fin, justo en el momento en que bajando el kimono, mostré mis hombros.

No escuche respuesta así que voltee, y al encontrar lo que vi, una dulce satisfacción me invadió pues claramente note, como pasaba saliva.

\- Me refiero ah…

\- ¿Contacto físico? – pregunto y sorprendida abrí los ojos. No esperaba tanta franqueza pero era cierto, eso era lo que le pedía.

\- Bueno… - suspire nerviosa terminando de quitarme el kimono, para ese momento, me encontraba solo en bragas.

\- Lo que pides es imposible Rin… - adelanto, haciéndome perder la paciencia.

Termine de colocarme el nemaki y tan molesta como sorprendida, ya no pude aguantar más:

\- ¿Imposible? Pero… ¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru? – pregunte molesta – No comprendo nada de lo que haces, ¿Cómo va a ser imposible si se supone que somos esposos? Tu mismo me lo dijiste… solo era cuestión de tiempo para…

\- Es mejor que las cosas sigan como van Rin – explico furioso poniéndose en pie

\- Pero no lo entiendo… Sesshomaru ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – proseguí subiendo la voz

\- ¿Cómo demonios necesitas que lo explique? – exalto colocándose frente a mi

\- Es que no hay explicación para eso… - declare desesperada - Somos esposos, eso debe ser completamente normal

\- ¿Normal?

\- Así es… y entre tú y yo, no hay nada normal, te has esforzado en darme tanta autoridad como la tuya y de hacerme ver como toda una reina pero en ningún momento he visto que intentes siquiera tratarme como lo que soy "Tú esposa" Ni siquiera has intentado tomarme de la mano o…

\- ¿O qué? - insistió

\- O darme un beso… - suspire y sin poder contenerme, comencé a llorar

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? – susurro pero ya no dije nada, estaba cansada, me sentía avergonzada y ya no estaba segura de lo que Sesshomaru pensaría. Me confundía mucho.

 _Se suponía que eso no debía pasar, Sesshomaru lo había planeado todo, tocarla no era una opción y darle confianza debía hacerla sentir mejor, pero ninguna de las dos había funcionado. Por ambas partes, Rin sufría y él, moría de ansiedad._

 _No había nada que detestara mas, que ver llorara a Rin, mucho menos saber que el motivo era él. Se acerco a la chica, la tomo del rostro e ignorando los consejos de su cerebro, se dejo llevar solo por sus sensaciones._

Sentía mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas y bajar por mi clavícula, no recuerdo que antes de eso, me hubiera puesto a llorar entre hipos, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Pero me sentía, impotente y completamente rechazada, mi corazón amaba a Sesshomaru y me lastimaba profundamente sentir tanta frialdad de su parte. Intentaba no abrir los ojos, no podía verlo, sabía que si lo hacía, no pararía de llorar, así que solo baje la cabeza y me enfoque en sacar todo ese dolor de la única forma que se me ocurrió.

Después de todo lo vivido, en esos cinco meses, realmente no espere lo que sucedió, seguido de que me puse a llorar, lo sentí acercarse a mí, me imagine que tomaría mis hombros o algo parecido pero lo que en realidad hizo, fue abrazarme. En un movimiento rápido, ya me encontraba recargada en su pecho y sintiendo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos y con la vista un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, intente verlo. Él, de una manera tierna, acaricio mi cabello y comenzó a susurrarme:

\- Rin… dime, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Me sorprendió mucho, esa manera de hablar no era exactamente del lord que yo conocía, pues parecía que me imploraba una respuesta.

Me acurruque a su cuerpo y respondí. Después de eso, me separo de él, limpio mis lágrimas y tomándome con ambas manos me beso.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **Yo se que les prometí y les volví a prometer, y hasta este capítulo por fin apareció, pero… es solamente para que se den cuenta que no miento… sé que me tarde pero la espera termino, no puedo decir de lo que tratara el siguiente capítulo pero si yo fuera ustedes, no me perdería las actualizaciones, les aseguro que les gustara**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero sus hermosos Reviews**

 **bluesweet:** Lo siento mucho hermosa… pero tenía que hacer eso, espero que con este capítulo me hayas perdonado… gracias por tu review

 **Nitoca:** En este capítulo también hubo mucho sobre Haru y Narumi… espera a ver lo que viene, me da mucha alegría que te guste, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Carmenjp:** Hola hermosa, hace tiempo no veía tus reviews… y sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Lili:** No envejecerás te lo aseguro, este capítulo dio para mucho, realmente espero leer tus opiniones. Un abrazo fuerte hermosa.


	14. Red de Amor (parte 1)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Red de Amor**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

No me hubiera imaginado mi primer beso de esa manera, pero no podía pedir más, las circunstancias y todas las sensaciones que me trasmitió, fueron tan maravillosas que me sentí flotar entre las nubes. Sesshomaru, después de limpiar mis lágrimas, poso sus manos sobre mi rostro, me miro con ternura y pude apreciar como se fue acercando a mí, hasta el punto de llegar a rosar sus labios con los míos.

De principio no supe como llego, por tal, no supe cómo actuar, además, era completamente nueva en eso. Mi corazón, comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que lo podía escuchar como un tambor, mi cuerpo se puso trémulo y parecía que no podía parpadear. Poco después todo eso cambio, pues Sesshomaru, rodeando mi cintura, profundizo el beso y lo único que hice a partir de ahí, fue dejarme guiar por mis instintos. Cortejo

Nunca antes había sentido algo tan satisfactorio, la suavidad de sus labios era excitante, el sabor de su saliva era exquisito y la manera tan sutil y veras con la que jugaba con mi boca, era un tanto perturbador. Cada beso era una caricia, cada cercanía era un palpitar y entre mi cuerpo mas sentía el suyo, se combinaba poco a poco, de un dulce calor que me embriagaba completa.

 _Por supuesto que no era la primera mujer a la que besaba, pero si era la primera, que le había hecho sentir tantas emociones como ella. Sin saber don donde o como, el gran Yokai había sido dominado por sus intentos, lo suficiente, que en ese momento, no pudo contener mas su ansiedad y tomando a la chica, cumplió el deseo que ambos compartían._

 _Desde un principio había notado en Rin la falta de experiencia y a pesar de eso, las ganas de probar sus besos no habían disminuido, sino todo lo contrario, una inmensa satisfacción lo inundaba al saber que era él, el primero, en probar el sabor de sus labios. Rodearla entre sus brazos era inexplicable pues podía sentir la vulnerabilidad que ella tenía ante su dominio. Era como si entre sus manos, protegiera a una hermosa y delicada flor._

 _Los movimientos aunque eran tímidos, lo extasiaban de placer, el sabor de su saliva lo incitaban a mas y el olor que inundaba sus pulmones era simplemente una peligrosa droga que estaba seguro, nunca dejaría ir. Cosa que desde un principio sabía y que tanto tiempo había evitado que pasara._

Cuando nos separamos, lo mire sonrojada, había sido una verdadera sorpresa, me acaricio los labios, yo le devolví el gesto, plantando mis manos en su pecho y tímida recorrí su tórax, él, observó a detalle mi rostro y después de gesticular una casi invisible sonrisa, me cargo directo al futon. Esa, fue la primera noche que dormí entre sus brazos, fue la primera noche en que compartimos calor.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos, la luz que iluminaba la mañana me dio la bienvenida junto con el bello cantar de las aves, solté un suspiro e intente levantarme pero algo me detuvo, cuando revise de qué se trataba, note que Sesshomaru continuaba abrazándome. Sonreí nerviosa, no podía creer que continuaba acostado conmigo, me acerco más a su cuerpo y sentirlo tan cerca me acelero la respiración. Emocionada me voltee para tenerlo de frente y grata sorpresa recibí al verlo abrir los ojos.

 _Ser Rin, la primera imagen que veía en la mañana, era simplemente espectacular._

Eran los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, me cautivaba completa con tan solo verlos. Parpadeo un par de veces por el exceso de luz y después se enfoco en mí.

\- Buenos días Sesshomaru – salude tímida, pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

\- Buenos día Rin – respondió sin perderme detalle

Realmente me inquietaba esa manera en la que me miraba, ya que, estoy consciente de que por las mañanas, no tengo mi mejor vista. Le sonreí, él acaricio mis mejillas y acercándose, planto un tierno beso en mis labios, seguido de eso, se levanto del futon. Suspire, me puse en pie aun sin creer lo que pasaba y mientras Sesshomaru se colocaba su armadura, me dirigí a darme un baño. Mientras mojaba mi cuerpo, una risita traviesa se escapo de mi, acaricie mis labios y volví a saborear el dulce sabor de sus besos, me sentía sumamente feliz.

Era una costumbre que al terminar de arreglarme, bajara a desayunar, a donde ya me esperaban, mi esposo y los demás. A pesar de que a veces me sentía triste por la actitud de Sesshomaru, compartir los alimentos con él, era algo que me encantaba, claro, que esa mañana fue diferente. Camine a donde guardaba mis escancias para colocarme una y por fin bajar pero lo que encontré, me dejo asombrada.

Justo en medio de la habitación, se encontraba Sesshomaru, su miraba estaba fija en la ventana, tenia cruzados los brazos y cuando escucho mis pasos, volteando el rostro pregunto si ya estaba lista. De inmediato supe su intención, me estaba esperando para bajar juntos. Después de responderle un "si" tome su brazo y salimos camino al comedor.

 _A pesar de no pronunciar palabra, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo, Sesshomaru no había llegado y Rin comenzaba a tardar, Jaken tan preocupado como siempre sudaba nervios al no saber donde se encontraba su amo, mientras que Haru y Narumi ansiosos se preguntaban lo extraño del suceso. Después de la conversación que ambos Yokais habían tenido la noche anterior, sus posibilidades para conseguir al ser amado, había aumentado pero obviamente ninguno de los dos, se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación._

 _De manera simultánea, el trió de Yokai volteo hacia la escalera viendo bajar a la pareja._

 _Dando un completo giro a sus planes, la pelirroja observo desconcertada la escena, así mismo, sintiendo en el pecho una punzada de tristeza y odio. Esa chiquilla era todo un estorbo, siempre arruinaba sus planes y lo peor era que Sesshomaru siempre la apoyaba en eso. Haru en cambio, al ver la luminosa sonrisa de Rin, prefirió bajar la mirada, estaba claro que las sospechas de su compañera, eran falsas._

Cuando llegamos, Haru, Jaken y Narumi ya nos esperaban, los saludamos y tomamos lugar en el comedor. Después de compartir los alimentos, cada uno tomo su camino y se dirigió a trabajar, de igual manera Sesshomaru y yo, nos fuimos al despacho pero como debía ser "juntos"

 **xxx**

El día realmente transcurrió normal, revisamos e hicimos lo mismo, la única diferencia es que ese fue el día en donde más miradas crucé con Sesshomaru. Ese beso había hecho algo en mi esposo, su interés por verme había amentado y hasta su cercanía también, ya que durante todo el tiempo que pasamos ahí, no dejo tocarme. Ya sea rosando las manos, colocando atrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello, hasta pequeñas caricias en mis mejillas. Pero lo mejor fue cuando llego la tarde.

\- ¿Rin? – hablo Sesshomaru - ¿Estas cansada?

\- ¿Eh? No – respondí, aunque sinceramente ya me sentía un poco fastidiada

\- ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? – insistió

\- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que alcancé decir cuando vi que se puso en pie. Camino hacia mí y tomando mi mano dijo:

\- Ven conmigo

Dócilmente me deje llevar por él, muy pocas veces me tomaba de la mano, de hecho solo respondía cuando yo lo hacía, así que verlo tener ese gesto conmigo, me cautivo por completo.

Caminamos casi por todo el palacio, cruzamos los campos de entrenamiento y hasta pasamos el jardín, cuando note que no había otra dirección a cual ir, me inquiete un poco.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte confundida

\- Ya lo veras… - respondió sin voltear a verme

Llegamos a una gran puerta, desde que recorrí el palacio me llamo la atención, pero todos me decían que era una puerta sellada, por lo tanto no le tome más importancia hasta ese día. Sesshomaru soltó mi mano, se acerco a la puerta y de un movimiento la abrió. Me sorprendí bastante y mi curiosidad me emociono, cuando se abrió por completo lo que vi fue la entrada directa al bosque, no tenia realmente mucha vista, pues los arboles llegaban casi al tope. Admito que esperaba algo más pero por la actitud de mi esposo supuse que no era todo.

Volteó su mirada, me observo curioso, y antes de poder preguntarle qué hacíamos ahí, me cargo entre sus brazos y volando nos adentramos al bosque. La última vez que había volado entre sus brazos, había sido justamente en aquel momento en que cayendo un diluvio, me llevo hasta una cueva para cubrirme del agua y evitar que me enfermara. En esa ocasión, tan protector como siempre, se quedo cuidándome toda la noche.

Me aferre a su pecho y contemple desde lo alto, los bellísimos árboles, era una escena encantadora, envidiaba por completo la habilidad de Sesshomaru para poder desplazarse de esa manera, volar era increíble. Pronto llegamos a un lugar que nunca antes había visitado, era un conjunto de árboles quienes formaban un circulo entre ellos, Sesshomaru me bajo de sus brazos e indicándome que lo siguiera se dirigió allí. Camine detrás suyo y cuando entre, sentí como si estuviera cruzando a otro mundo.

Llegue al final y en efecto, habíamos entrado a otro mucho, uno pequeño y muy hermoso. Era un maravilloso manantial, el lago que se encontraba ahí abarcaba el circulo de los arboles que lo rodeaban y en medio de él, había una gran roca en forma de luna. Para cuando llegamos ahí, el sol estaba a punto de meterse, por lo tanto, pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaban a salir. Al ver tan esplendorosa vista, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse y mis mejillas enrojecer, estaba encantada.

\- ¡Guau! Esto es… hermoso… - dije entre suspiros - ¡Vaya! Son luciérnagas… - agregue, como toda una niñita emocionada

 _Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solamente la miraba enloquecer frente al hermoso lugar a donde la había llevado. Ver su sonrisa era algo tan magnífico, como escuchar su voz, Rin era simplemente una hermosa mujer, llena de vitalidad, fuerza, valor, dulzura y sensualidad. Lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido exactamente planeado, estaba consciente que sus instintos le habían ganado pero… gracias a ello, su mente se encontraba un poco más tranquila._

 _No solo porque besarla le había hecho sentir una confortante paz sino porque al hacerlo, un delicioso calor se había introducido en su cuerpo. Tenía que admitirlo, sentir sus labios fue una experiencia tan sorprendente que con solo imaginarlo, su cuerpo pedía poseerla toda. Así mismo, al gran Yokai le sorprendía de sobre manera lo que le estaba pasando, nunca antes, ninguna mujer, le había hecho sentir tantas cosas._

 _Desde hace tiempo sabía que Rin era totalmente diferente, en todos los sentidos, tanto en humana como en Yokai. Verla con deseo, sentirla como mujer y elegirla como la mejor para ser su compañera, no eran pensamientos que debía tomar a la ligera. No pensaba en eso porque estuviera enloqueciendo o porque algo malo le sucediera. Era todo lo contrario, sin saber por dónde, había caído completamente en los encantos de la azabache y por su parte, no podía sentirse mejor._

 _¿Por qué? Simplemente porque era ella, nunca antes se hubiera preocupado por conseguir compañera, de hecho ni siquiera lo contemplaba en sus planes pero si lo consideraba, estaba claro que la elección siempre hubiera sido Rin, porque desde que la conoció, supo que no existiría nadie más._

 _Se sintió un imbécil al pensar tantas cosas, para su imponente poder, doblegarse ante una mujer era imperdonable, pero no podía evitarlo, además, a esas alturas y todo lo que había hecho, decir que estaba con una humana ya no tenía importancia, de cualquier forma, era Sesshomaru, todo lo que él dijera debía ser aceptado. Sonrió para sí, satisfecho por saber y aceptar, lo que sentía por la joven de grandes ojos cobrizos, pero aun faltaba un detalle._

 _Saber si Rin compartía los mismos sentimientos._

 _No tardo más tiempo, se acerco a ella y hablo:_

 **xxx**

\- ¿Rin? – pregunto acercándose a mí. Voltee en seguida y sonriendo alegre le respondí

\- ¿Sí?

\- Dime… ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí? – toda tranquilidad que sentía en el momento, desapareció al instante.

La pregunta no era difícil, lo amaba, pero lo complicado era explicarlo pues desde pedirme matrimonio y comenzar una vida juntos, nunca había podido decirle lo que sentía por él. Al principio me asuste pero de inmediato comprendí sus dudas, no solo Sesshomaru era culpable de nuestros problemas sino que también yo, le exigía sin siquiera colaborar con mi parte. En todos esos mese no le había dicho alguna palabra que reflejara mi amor.

Era un momento perfecto para decirlo, aunque siendo sincera, no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo, ese hermoso Yokai seguía siendo tan imponente para mí.

\- _Son muchos realmente… - dijo la chica entre un suspiro - Pero, resumiéndolos es… amor…_

\- _¿Eh? – la respuesta había tomado por sorpresa a Sesshomaru y aunque ya lo sospechaba, escucharla decirlo con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate, era lo impactante._

\- _Simplemente, amor… - agrego tímida - Yo, yo… estoy enamorada de ti Sesshomaru_

\- _Rin… - suspiro sin poderlo evitar_

Parecía como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto a nuestro favor, las luciérnagas nos rodaban, la luna se reflejaba en el lago y nuestras miradas se conectaron tan profundas que pude sentir sus latidos al ritmo de los míos. Me acaricio el rostro, me estremecí y acercándome a su cuerpo, atrapo mis labios con un dulce y mojado beso que me hizo pasarme suspiro tras suspiro. Parecía que su saliva cada vez era más caliente, eso perturbaba mis sentidos. Fue aumentando el ritmo de los besos y sin darme cuenta ya estaba colgada de su cuello mientras él, ya me había levantado del piso.

Sus manos abarcaban casi toda mi espalda, y el fuego que me transmitían era deliciosamente excitante, el jugueteo de su lengua me erizo la piel y me ínsito a portarme de la manera que nunca imagine. Tome con ambas manos su rostro y besándolo desquite al menos una parte de todas las sensaciones que me inundaban en ese momento. Debo decir, que esa fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en mi vida.

Era bastante tarde cuando regresamos al palacio, las estrellas brillaban esplendorosamente y Sesshomaru, no podía portarse más encantador conmigo. Llegando a la puerta, me bajo con delicadeza para poder cerrarla y en cuanto termino, volvió a tomarme por la cintura.

\- Vamos a nuestra habitación – dijo decidido, paralizando mi respiración. Su forma de hablar era naturalmente sexy pero en esa noche, había sonado realmente sensual.

No pude responder, me sentía atrapada entre sus brazos, entre su cuerpo, entre su magnífica mirada. En un movimiento rápido me llevo hasta nuestra habitación y todo mejoro cuando entramo en ella.

No podía creer lo cariñoso que se portaba conmigo, seguía besándome sin parar. En un momento me separe de él para recuperar un poco de aire, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo caliente, lo observé deseosa y dándome la vuelta dije una estupidez:

\- Creo que ya deberíamos dormir – era la mejor forma de matar un momento como ese ¡Bien hecho Rin!

\- De acuerdo – pronuncio el con voz seria. De momento me sentí tan mal, sabía que había actuado por cobardía y gracias a eso, lo había arruinado todo

Me tape el rostro, avergonzada por mi inmadurez mientras me reprochaba a mí misma, ya sería un hecho, que no dormiría bien. Comencé a desatarme el listón de mi kimono siendo sorprendida por sus brazos que me rodearon por la espalda. Di un sobresalto sorprendida por el gesto y me quede en piedra al escucharlo susurrar:

\- Yo te ayudo…

Entonces… comenzó:

Subió lentamente sus manos y bajando el kimono, fue deslizando delicadamente la tela hasta que descubrió mis hombros. Se acerco, sentí su respiración cerca de mis orejas y sentí el enchinarse de mi piel, dio pequeños toques con las yemas de sus dedos y las sensaciones me estremecieron, acerco sus labios, sentí su cálido aliento y sin esperarlo, me planto un beso.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **Pensaran que soy malvada pero… no podía describir el lemon en este capítulo, así que será hasta el siguiente… saben que tardo en hacerlo puesto que me hez difícil, solo espero que les guste el resultado.**

 **Nitoca:** Me da mucha alegría que te gustara, creo que ya era justo y necesario poner un poco más de romance. Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo fuerte.

 **bluesweet:** No sabes la tranquilidad que me da, saber que el POV de Sesshomaru me sale bien, es muy difícil describir sus sentimientos. Te agradezco tus hermosos review.

 **marysanty899:** Cumplí lo que tanto me pedían… por fin un Sesshomaru cariñoso. Muchas gracias por el review.

 **Lili:** Lo sé, es un tema delicado y pobre de Rin, tener que soportar tantas cosas… solo espero que este capítulo te haya mejorado la lectura, ya era hora de que Sesshomaru aceptara sus sentimientos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hermosa, gracias por tus reviews.

 **Maribel Goncalves:** aquí lo tienes hermosa. Gracias por tu review.

 **PD: Mis hermosas lectoras, les doy a conocer mi cuenta en FictionPress es con el mismo nombre. YaZziLeOn por si quieren pasar a leer historias diferentes a l anime. Con personajes propios de mi autoría.**


	15. Red de Amor (parte 2)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Red de Amor**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Solté un pequeño suspiro de placer, ese beso se había sentido tan delicioso que mi cuerpo deseó lo volviera hacer. Volvió a besarme, ahora recorriendo cada parte de mis hombros ocasionándome el erizar de mi piel, me mordía mis labios, era realmente excitante. Mientras el continuaba plantando besos cada vez mas húmedos, el resistirme cada vez era más difícil, tanto que tomaba las mangas de mi kimono y las apretaba con fuerza intentando no soltar un gemido de placer.

Sus manos que me tomaban los brazos como intentando sostenerme, fueron participando de a poco deslizando lentamente mi kimono, hasta que por fin solo quede en bragas. Al principio sentí mucha vergüenza, pero la manera tan delicada en que Sesshomaru posaba sus manos sobre mi piel, me incitaban a ser tan dócil ante sus caricias de fuego. Me aparte de la tela que yacía en mis pies y volteando, me puse frente a él.

Lo observe sintiendo mis mejillas tan rojas como un tomate y con la respiración tan agitada que hasta el pecho me dolía, él me miraba hermoso, con deseo, con desesperación, con amor. Pasé saliva y me acerqué, de esa manera respondí sus dudas, estaba dispuesta a entregarme completamente.

Dando un paso adelante y tomándome de la cintura con un solo brazo, me pego a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme los labios de manera tan eufórica que sentía perder el oxigeno. En ningún momento quise detenerme a respirar sino hallé la manera de responder a sus besos y me abrace de su cuello alzándome de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, en un movimiento, bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y me levanto. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y admito que esa posición era verdaderamente estimulante a mis deseos de mujer.

En la habitación se podían escuchar nuestras respiraciones alteradas y los miles de besos que parecían no tener fin. Mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de Sesshomaru, podía sentir sus manos recorrer cada parte de mis muslos y a falta de tela, el contacto de sus manos era una fascinante sensación de cosquilleos. De pronto, comencé a sentir que el cuerpo de mi esposo se ponía más y más caliente, lo suficiente que sentía quemarme con su pecho.

Me sentía tan entusiasmada que aparte mis manos de su nuca y comencé a quitarle las hombreras de su armadura, sentí que mi acto le gusto, pues dócilmente me daba cavidad a apartar, lo que me estorbaba; con una de sus manos desato su cinturón dejando caer sus catanas y lo que faltaba de su pesada armadura. Desasiéndonos de aquello, mi poderoso Yokai, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, comenzó a caminar directo al futon.

Al llegar, nos separamos por un momento, nos miramos llenos de deseo, me sonrió levemente para después, recostarme entre las mantas, cuando mi cabeza se recargo, lo observe detenidamente, era tan imponerte, tan hermoso, era el ser mas magnifico del mundo y deseaba con el alma ser poseída por él, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, con cada fragmento de mi ser.

Tan sensual como naturalmente es, aparto su kimono dejándome ver su musculoso cuerpo e impactada, lamí mis labios. Se agacho hasta mi, clavo sus dorados ojos en los míos y acaricio mis mejillas, después de eso, bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y las fue deslizando de arriba abajo. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer, sentirlo era tan escalofriante como satisfactorio.

Después de verlo complacido por mi reacción, sujeto mis manos a cada lado y atrapo mi cuello, llenándolo de su punzante saliva. No podía controlar el éxtasis que me provocaba, era tan espectacular que mis pies se arrastraban entre las mantas, advertí que mis bragas le estorbaban mucho y con desesperación, impulsado por sus instintos, me aparto de lo que me quedaba de ropa, dejándome completamente desnuda.

Cuando mi cuerpo estaba totalmente al descubierto, se detuvo un instante para contemplar la vista y mordiéndose los labios, recorrió con su boca parte de mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, llegando al fin, hasta mis pequeños pechos. Cuando atrapo uno, un escalofrió de sensaciones me inundo completa, todo el cuerpo me cosquilleaba y ya no pude evitar soltar sonidos de placer. Así mismo, mientras besaba y lamia, sus manos recorrían mi cintura, cadera y piernas.

Cuando se abasteció con uno de mis pechos se dirigió al otro, provocándome aun más las ganas de ser suya, yo tenía mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, me dejaba devorar completamente por él, además, aunque lo intentara, no podría moverme o acariciarlo, era tan potente lo que me hacía sentir que las fuerzas desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente en su dominio.

Al terminar, volteo a mirarme y con ternura, coloco un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja, lo vi respirar un poco agitado después de matarme con una mirada, se enfoco en mi vientre y piernas. Ya no podía mas, era tan delicioso que comencé a desespérame, entre gemidos, intente pronunciar su nombre pero no podía, entonces, fue ahí cuando sentí su abultado miembro que punzante pedía ser liberado.

Se compadeció de mi y se aparto solo un momento para deshacerse de lo que aun cubría parte de su cuerpo, cuando aventó lo que faltaba para verlo completamente desnudo, lo que firme y dispuesto esperaba actuar, me sonrojo tanto que no hice otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, me dio un poco de miedo pero sabía que Sesshomaru nunca podría lastimarme, estaba eufórico y de momento temí, pero pronto esa sensación se fue puesto que estaba segura que su amor, podría hacer que controlara su fuerza.

Se agacho, buscando la manera de acomodarse, con uno de sus dedos, aseguro que la parte más caliente de mi cuerpo estuviera dispuesta a ser poseída y por lo húmeda que me sentía, estaba claro que esperaba ansiosa.

Comencé a sentir como se introducía en mí, sentí un sofoco en el pecho como si algo evitara mi respiración, Sesshomaru se coloco frente a mí y tomando mi rostro calmo mi angustia. Me lleno de confianza y continuó, tome sus fuertes brazos y los apreté resistiendo la fuerza de su miembro al introducirme completo. Cuando ya estaba preparada, mi esposo, limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que escurrieron de mis ojos y comenzó a besarme.

Entre sus dulces besos, comenzó a moverse lento y firme dentro de mí, poco a poco de arriba abajo. Era una experiencia dolorosamente exquisita, pues cada movimiento era tan perfecto que me eriza la piel cada que se movía. Miles de emociones me anudaban, era algo tan fascinante, que lo sentía cada vez más rico.

Cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbro al suyo, los movimientos fueron aumentando la velocidad, y entre más rápido se movía, más orgasmos me provocaba. No podía dejar de gemir, era tan delicioso, tan perfecto y tan veraz que comencé a necesitar más de él. Me aferre a su espalda y clavando mis uñas, involuntariamente lo rasguñe, era mi manera de expresar lo complacida que me sentía. El tomo mis piernas, las levanto a la altura de su cadera y aproveche para amarrarlo con ellas.

Por la expresión de placer que puso, supe que la estaba pasando tan bien como yo, así que continúo sus embestidas aun con más destreza que antes. No podía creerlo, Sesshomaru parecía no cansarse.

Esa noche, fue perfecta en todo sentido, no solo mi relación había dado un giro completo, sino que por fin, después de tantos meses, la entrega de nuestro amor, se había consumado de la mejor forma posible. La entrega de cuerpos era una forma pero entre nosotros era algo más fuerte, era el alma la que habíamos dejado bajo ese baño de vapor que inundo nuestra habitación. Con cada gota de sudor, nuestros corazones estaban unidos y con perfectos sonidos de placer, el deseo también participaba mejorando aun más el mágico momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase gimiendo de placer, pero al terminar, me sentía tan sedienta como cansada, mi garganta me ardía un poco y mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil como una hoja. Sesshomaru por primera vez desde que lo conozco, respiraba agitado. Se puso de mi lado, me acaricio tierno y lo observe aun, un poco excitada, era tan perfecto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y su cabello enmarañado lo hacía ver más sexy que de costumbre. Me beso delicadamente en los labios y después de sonreírle, me quede completamente dormida.

 **xxx**

 _Esa había sido, la experiencia más fantástica de su longeva vida, nunca antes, el tomar a una mujer, le había hecho sentir tantas cosas como Rin. Era magnifica, su manera de entregarse en cada beso, sus punzantes labios, las miles de sensaciones que le transmitía y los deseos que le ocasionaba poseerla a cada segundo que la podía oler, era tan excitante, que contenerse para dejarla descansar le había costado un monumental esfuerzo._

 _Ella era simplemente perfecta para él, la mujer a quien amaba y con la que deseaba permanecer cada día de su vida. Ya no solo era su mujer, sino que era suya, completamente suya, pues después de esa entrega total, ya no existía una diferencia de olor entre ambos, a noche, no solo sus cuerpos se habían fundido en el amor, sino que sus almas ya estaban unidas por siempre._

 _Si, Sesshomaru estaba consciente que desde un principio no había hecho del todo correcto las codas, pero resolverlo seria su objetivo. El reconocer sus sentimientos por Rin era el primer paso, solo bastaba darle a ella todo lo que merecía. Una boda, atenciones, amor y toda una vida._

 _¿Quien habría imaginado tal cosa? El Yokai más poderoso que existía en Japón, completamente enamorado de una humana, pero no de cualquiera, de una hermosa, valiente, fuerte y decidida, una mujer, digna de su nombre._

 _Abrió los ojos y verla a su lado, le provoco una ardiente satisfacción, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, sus curvas se reflejaban atreves de las mantas y su olor era perfecto como para despertarla y poseerla una y otra vez. El rostro angelical de la chica era tan divino como hermoso, su cabello largo y azabache, era aún mas suave que una nube. Rin, era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra._

 _Se acerco a la chica, le acaricio el rostro y beso sus irresistibles labios._

Abrí los ojos después de sentir un delicioso sabor en mis labios y lo que encontré frente a mí, me ruborizo. Era la manera más sensual y dulce en que podría despertarme, Sesshomaru me miraba tan encantador que me paralizo, su cabello plateado caía por su espalda y su fuerte pecho me tentaba a acariciarlo.

Tentador, comenzó acercarse a mí, acaricio mi rostro y por un instante me observó, como si estuviera admirando algo maravilloso, después beso mis labios y me inundo de un embriagante éxtasis.

 _Su hermosa manera de cerrar los ojos cada que sus labios se juntaban, los suspiros que involuntariamente soltaba cuando la miraba y el temblar de su cuerpo cuando la acariciaba, eran actitudes que lo enloquecían, Rin, sin saberlo, lo excitaba con su sola presencia, con un solo mecho de cabello y hasta una palabra era suficiente para acelerar sus instintos._

 _Rodeo su cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso desenfrenado, el sabor de su saliva era exquisito, mejor que cualquier otra cosa, su lengua era pequeña y dulce, que lo hacía vibrar cada que se movía, sentir su corazón latir desembocado, era placentero pues sabía que lo sedeaba tanto como él a ella. Le complacía completamente sentir el cambio de temperatura en el cuerpo de Rin, como cambiaba de un tibio a un ardiente como el fuego._

 _Continúo con sus besos hasta que poco a poco sus labios fueron resbalando hasta su cuello. Escucharla gemir de placer, era como una hermosa melodía, además de su risa, era lo que más le gustaba escuchar de ella. Sentir su desesperación por las mil sensaciones y orgasmos que le provocaba, era la mejor que Rin podía otorgarle. Así mismo, los rasguños que le regalaba por la presión de sus embestidas, no solo lo volvían aun más loco, sino que complacían aun más el delicioso sabor de hacerla suya una vez más._

 _Cuando terminaron de entregarse, como una pareja recién casada, cariñosos, y juguetones, Sesshomaru cargo a Rin hasta el baño y tan caballero como siempre, le dio la privacidad de lavarse_.

Sesshomaru siempre tenía gestos realmente lindos conmigo, no solo en aquella ocasión en la cascada, sino hasta después de conocerme sin nada de ropa. Entre miradas coquetas y suspiros, compartimos la dulce experiencia de alistarnos juntos por la mañana (como una verdadera pareja). Al terminar, me tomo de la mano, y bajamos al comedor.

 **xxx**

\- _El amo Sesshomaru y Lady Rin aun no bajan al comedor – dijo Jaken cansado de esperar_

\- _No me importa esperar si se trata del amo pero… por esa chiquilla es bastante molesto – confeso Narumi_

\- _¿Podrían dejar de quejarse? Ya es cansado estar de pie aquí y lo empeoran con sus comentarios – replico Haru_

 _Pocos segundos después, aparecieron Sesshomaru y Rin._

 _El rostro impresionado de todos fue bastante obvio, más que por verlos tomados de la mano, sino por el aroma en su ser, estaba claro que ya no se podía distinguir quién era quien, su aroma estaba combinado. La pelirroja Yokai, sintió ganas de vomitar, tal vez por la impresión o por la rabia, Haru por su parte, sentía inmensas ganas de llorar, no era un imbécil, sabía lo que pasaba._

 _Después de un saludo común, se acomodaron para compartir los alimentos como siempre, pero nada en ese día era normal, pues la actitud de Sesshomaru con Rin, había cambiado por completo y el Lord, no se limitaba en demostrarlo, al fin, nadie tendría porque decirle algo. La incomodidad de inmediato inundó a dos de los Yokais, llenado así su cabeza de preguntas y acertijos que no podían entender sobre esa extraña relación._

Nos dirigimos por donde estaba el despacho pero no entramos, le pregunte a Sesshomaru a qué lugar iríamos pero simplemente me regalo una mirada, eso me basto para confiar en que me sorprendería tanto como el día anterior, así que, no dije mas y lo seguí a donde él me llevaba.

Y recordando lo vivido, nunca me hubiera imaginado una noche tan maravillosa, no solo le había confesado los sentimientos que tantos años guarde, sino que él, a su manera los había correspondido (claro que sabía que me quería como yo a él pero, después de proponerme matrimonio no había hecho algo mas) Por fin, durante cinco meses, podía considerarme su esposa. Entregarme a Sesshomaru, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, porque no era solamente mi cuerpo, era mi corazón, mi alma, todo mi ser.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él, y no podía sentirme mas dichosa, tomar su mano, era lo mejor que existía en el mundo. Claro que verlo a los ojos me llenaba un poco de vergüenza, pues era inevitable que llegara a mi mente el recuerdo de verlo desnudo frente a mí. Pero, aunque eso pasaba, también me sentía feliz.

Pronto llegamos al jardín, de inmediato sospeche que me propondría quedarnos ahí y descansar un poco, pero lo que sucedió me tomo por sorpresa:

\- ¿Rin? – pregunto de pronto, en medio del jardín

\- ¿Sí?

\- Dime… ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? – su pregunta me sorprendió, en realidad tenía muchas flores que me encantaban, nunca me había puesto a pesar en eso

\- Es una pregunta difícil – sonreí – Pero… si tuviera que elegir una, diría que "la flor de loto"

Así como termine de pronunciar la ultima letra, Sesshomaru dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios y seguido de eso, me tomo entre sus brazo. Comenzó a volar por el jardín, llevándome hasta donde estaba el estanque de lotos. La mayoría de esas flores crecían hasta lo más lejano del estanque, así que si podía verlas, era solo desde lo lejos. Cuando estábamos justo arriba, baje la vista y vi con claridad la infinidad de flores que crecían, había de todos los colores posibles, era una belleza de vista.

\- ¡Guau! – dije encantada

\- Escoge las que quieras – me dijo, mientras suavemente descendía para acercarme al estanque

Le regale una entusiasmada sonrisa y con la confianza de que él, me sostenía, me agache a tomar un par de flores. Quería elegir las más hermosas que pudiera encontrar, pero me era difícil, todas eran grandes y frondosas, al final, me decidí por una rosa, una roja y una blanca. Cuando me incorpore, Sesshomaru me miro curioso y pregunto cuales había escogido. Se las mostré y complacido acento.

Creí que después de tomar las flores regresaríamos al jardín pero en vez de eso, permanecimos volando encima del estanque. No entendí el motivo sino hasta que mi esposo, me tomo del mentón y beso mis labios.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **Espero de verdad, que este pequeño y simple LEMON, les haya gustado, muchas sabrán que la forma en la que escribo, no es tan grafica, de hecho, me cuesta un poco hacerlo pero lo intento más que nada porque me gusta, y porque ustedes lo piden y lo merecen.**

 **Me encantaría saber su opción sobre este capítulo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **serena tsukino chiba** **:** Jajaja así es, por fin les llego el momento. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review hermosa, hace tiempo que no te leía por aquí.

 **bluesweet:** Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más… puse un poco de miel. Gracias por tu review linda.

 **astridgmc:** Jajaja, lo siento mucho… tenía que hacerlo pero, solo esperó que te haya gustado el lemon

 **Francus:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews hermosa, espero que te gustara el capitulo y que te animes a leer mis fics.

 **Nitoca:** No, no, muchas gracias a ti por leer, me gustaría saber que te pareció este nuevo capítulo, lo hice con un poco mas de romance, creo que ya hacía falta.

 **Lili:** Ya sabes hermosa, siempre yo y mis cortes repentinos jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y muero por leer tu review, sabes que me encanta leerte. Un fuerte abrazo.


	16. Intriga

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Intriga**

* * *

 _Soportar ese desagradable aroma, fue lo peor que pudo hacer, si no hubiera sido porque Sesshomaru estaba presente, no habría permanecido mas tiempo en el mismo lugar que esa chiquilla. Después del desayuno, Narumi se dirigió a su habitación sin importarle sus deberes del día, de alguna forma, debía desquitar el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Llegando, tomo su catana y a escondidas salió del palacio._

 _Camino lo más lejos que pudo y cuando llego a un buen lugar, comenzó a cortar árboles de manera desenfrenada mientras de sus ojos brotaban cientos de lagrimas. La pelirroja Yokai no comprendía cómo es que cada que estaba a punto de llegar, Rin siempre terminaba un paso delante de ella. Hacía poco creía tener a su favor que su amo, trataba con indiferencia a "su esposa" pero el último par de días, la habían hecho perder todas las esperanzas._

 _Ya no podía hacer nada, Sesshomaru había hecho suya a la humana y por lo visto, la aceptaba como su compañera. Dio un grito de furia y comenzó a destrozar un pino. Parecía como si sus intentos de encontrar algo escondido, hubieran sido, puras pérdidas de tiempo, era un golpe duro para la mujer, desde hace años estaba enamorada de su amo y perderlo sin siquiera tener una oportunidad, la llenaba de una gran rabia y tristeza, que no estaba segura si podía soportar._

 _¿Rendirse? Fue lo que se pregunto antes de que a su mente llegara la manera de resolver ese rompecabezas._

\- _Un momento – se dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – Si se supone que fue su esposa hace cinco menes, ¿Por qué tomarla hasta ahora? ¿Por qué un cambio tan repentino en su comportamiento?_

 _Entonces, su mente se ilumino juntando todas sus sospechas:_

 _El famoso acuerdo entre las tierras del norte y del oeste, tenia dictado que ambos Lords, unirían su clan para hacerse una sola tierra y ser aun más poderosos, pero el amo Sesshomaru lo consiguió sin tener que casarse con una desconocida y mucho menos alguien a quien despreciaba. Por lo tanto, su única salida fue tomar a la creatura más indefensa que tuvo a su alcance "Rin" por eso la decisión de involucrarla repentinamente a la reunión, por eso sus atenciones, pues quería demostrar al almirante que su protegida, ya era la elegida. Sin decir que realmente, todo era un teatro._

 _El amo era un Yokai muy astuto, no solo se había dedicado a engañar a todos en sus tierras y en su palacio, sino también a la chiquilla. Por eso su falta de contacto físico, por eso su poca atención, porque simplemente era su cortina. Ahora, la jovencita al necesitar afecto como todo humano, comenzó a demostrar su angustia y pena pero Sesshomaru ya lo tenía previsto, lo mejor era mantenerla feliz mientras su vida termina._

\- _Bien jugado amo – dijo riendo por debajo – Elegiste a una humana, sabiendo que solo tendrás que soportarla hasta que termine su vida, al fin, un humano vive pocos años. Para cuando llegue la muerte de Rin, ya tendrás en tu poder las tierras que deseas y ya no tendrás quien te presione a casarte, pues esa ya será tu potestad a decidir._

 _Se limpio las últimas gotas de lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y sonrió complacida. Había resuelto el rompecabezas del asunto y aunque no tenía pruebas por parte de Sesshomaru, estaba completamente segura que su teoría era real. Claro que debía comprobarla y para esto, era arriesgar hasta lo último pero, por amor, lo haría todo._

 _Guardo su catana y regreso al palacio._

 **xxx**

Después de ese beso tan increíble, dejo de volar y me coloco en el suelo, tomo el loto rojo que sostenía en mis manos y seguido de acariciar dulcemente mis mejillas, lo puso detrás de mi oreja; sonrojada, sonreí por tan lindo gesto, creo que entendía su motivo, siempre fui buena para reconocer su manera de comunicarse. Esa era su linda manera de pedirme disculpas por lo del otro día cuando le ofrecí una rosa. Así que, me alce de puntitas, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y esa fue mi respuesta, todo quedaba en el olvido.

Tomados de la mano, comenzamos a pasear por el jardín, visitamos las enormes hileras de rosales, los inmensos campos de coloridos tulipanes y el hermoso bosque de cerezos. Ese día, no pudo ser mejor, no solo porque Sesshomaru no soltaba mi mano, sino que también, no perdía oportunidad para estar besándome, debo admitir que cada beso, cada vez me sabia mejor, pues entre mas probaba sus labios, mas adicta me volvía a ellos, era inevitable sentir miles de mariposas revolotear por mi estomago.

Al terminar el día, regresamos adentro, compartimos la cena solo nosotros dos y sin tomarle importancia a las obligaciones, nos dimos el mejor regalo de todos "tiempo juntos" después, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, el lugar donde volví a sentir el placer de ser suya.

No podía sentirme más dichosa, desde aquella noche, todo había cambiado, Sesshomaru se portaba completamente cariñoso conmigo, claro, sin dejar de lado su estoica personalidad pero aun así, era tan encantador que parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Mis días aunque eran monótonos con respecto a mis obligaciones como lady, no importaban pues mi relación con Sesshomaru, era perfecta. Solo me hubiera gustado que ese sueño durara un poco más de un par de días.

Meses atrás, cuando comenzaba mis entrenamientos de tiro con arco, ya le había mencionado a Sesshomaru mi interés por practicar con la catana que Inuyasha me había regalado. Claro que al principio no creyó en que pudiera manejarla pero después de ver mi destreza con el arco, accedió a mi petición. Su disponibilidad a enseñarme él mismo, fue tan encantadora que en cuanto me lo dijo, me lance a sus brazos.

\- Me encantaría Sesshomaru – dije colgada de él - Pero… ¿Por qué no dejas que Haru me ayude con eso?

 _El escuchar su nombre lo hizo molestar, ¿Por qué demonios quería que Haru le enseñara? Sesshomaru se quito de encima a la chica y la observo por un momento._

\- _¿Por qué? – pregunto serio_

\- _Bueno… quiero que sea igual a cuando me entreno con el arco. Quiero practicar mucho para que al final, cuando me evalúes, te impresiones con mis habilidades_

 _Una idea tan tonta como encantadora, el Yokai alzo una ceja, no le agradaba del todo dejar a Rin a solas con Haru pero, también estaba convencido de algo, su general ya no se acercaría con otras intenciones, al fin, todos sabían que esa chica era completamente suya. Confiaba en la lealtad de su general así como en el amor de Rin pero lo más importante, es que no se limitaría en cortarle la cabeza si se sobre pasaba con su esposa._

 _Lo considero una vez más, vio ilusión en los cobrizos ojos de Rin y al final acepto. No podía decirle un "no" a tan hermosa mirada._

\- Si es lo que quieres… - respondió y supe que había aceptado

Me levante y después de besarlo, lo abrace, estaba segura que lo impresionaría.

Sesshomaru no tardo mucho en notificarle a Haru sobre su nueva tarea de entrenarme con la espada, claro que fue diferente que antes, pues ahora sí, le había dado horarios. Para el día siguiente, comenzaría con mis entrenamientos.

Me levante por la mañana, me aliste con la armadura que mi esposo me había regalado y después de besar sus irresistibles labios, me dirigí al campo, se supone que sería "yo" la primera en ocupar el campo, esa era una de las ordenes que había dictado Sesshomaru, que solo fuera utilizado por mí, mientras lo requería, después de terminar, todos los soldados volverían a sus horarios normales.

Cuando llegue al campo vi que aun no estaba Haru, así que me acomode bajo la sombra de un árbol. Me sentía muy emocionada por entrenar un poco, más que nada por demostrarle a Sesshomaru mis habilidades, obviamente no era tan buena como él para controlar una catana pero, sabia como defenderme, Inuyasha me había enseñado muy bien. No solo nuestra relación iba de maravilla, también quería ser de gran ayuda a mi esposo, tanto en combate como lady, quedarme quietecita nunca fue algo que me agrado.

Escuche que un par de pasos se acercaban a mí, así que me levante alegre, imaginando que era Haru a quien saludaría. Cuando voltee con una sonrisa en el rostro, el ser frente a mí, la borro en seguida, obviamente intente no demostrarle mi asombro e igual la saludé.

 **xxx**

\- Ah, hola Narumi – dije desconcertada

\- Rin… - respondió ella, con toda la intención a demostrarme su desprecio

No suelo aprovecharme de mi posición pero la pelirroja no me agradaba, así que intente aclarar las cosas de una forma pasiva.

\- No tengo inconveniente en que me llames por mi nombre pero, realmente no deberías, mucho menos frente a Sesshomaru

\- A mi amo, le hablare con todo el respeto que se merece, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito hablar contigo

\- Bien… dime que necesitas

\- Sinceramente, planee decirte esto con toda la intención de humillarte pero – suspiro - Preferí compadecerme de ti y darte la oportunidad de reaccionar y alejarte ahora que puedes

La observe atónita, no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba pero su forma de hacerlo, me comenzaba a intrigar, cualquier cosa que Narumi planeara decirme, no era buena.

\- Sea lo que sea, puedes decirlo ya, no me gustaría dejar a la mitad nuestra conversación cuando comience mi entrenamiento – respondí sarcástica

\- De acuerdo, comenzare con una pregunta

\- Adelante…

\- ¿Qué sentirías si te enteraras que todo esto de tu matrimonio, fue una farsa?

Era una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿Narumi como se atrevía a decirme tal cosa? Mi tolerancia estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Perdona qué? – pregunte molesta

\- Así es… responde – insistió, con una risita burlona en el rostro

\- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías – aclaré ignorando sus palabras y comencé a caminar

\- No son tonterías y te quedaras a escucharme – dijo justo en que tomando mi brazo, me detuvo. De un movimiento me zafé de su agarre y la observe fijo, esa situación comenzaba a tensarse

\- Si te digo esto, es por abrirte los ojos, para ayudarte a salir de ese mundo mágico en donde estas. Por eso, debes creer cuando te digo que todo esto de tu matrimonio, solo fue una estrategia planeada por el mismo Sesshomaru – Narumi continuaba con lo mismo, no entendía su necedad, pero el que insistiera, me intrigo.

\- Narumi, de verdad, esto no…

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Es tan difícil? – interrumpió molesta – Considera esto, eres una mujer inteligente, ¿Por qué de pronto tantas atenciones para ti, después de que solo se enfocaba en trabajar? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tomaría a una humana como compañera, justo en la situación donde más lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué no te tomo justo el día en que "se casaron"?

Pensaba decirle que no estaba de humor para escuchar alucinaciones pero, cuando comenzó a lanzar todas esas preguntas, me quede en piedra, pues eran exactamente las mismas que yo me pregunte en su momento. Pero… por decisión propia, me había olvidado de ellas ¿Por qué Narumi conocería mis dudas? Eso ya no era normal, así que la deje continuar.

\- Piénsalo Rin, desde que llegaste al palacio, lo único que le ha importado a mi amo, son sus tierras y la supremacía, algo que ha perseguido durante siglos. Conseguir las tierras del norte era su principal objetivo pero no podía poseerlo sin que lo obligaran a casarse, por lo tanto, la única que lo pudo salvar de eso fuiste tú, pero no porque te eligiera como su compañera, sino porque fuiste la más vulnerable en ese momento, en esa reunión, tu solo fuiste la atracción

\- Veamos, ¿Estás consciente de lo que hablas? – pregunte sintiendo un enorme ardor en el estomago

\- Claro que sí, porque personalmente me dedique a investigarlo, o dime tú, ¿Antes de ese día, Sesshomaru ya te había propuesto matrimonio? O ¿Fue justamente después de que se fuera el Almirante? – me dejaba sin palabras que esas preguntas acertaran, pero no podía dejarme envolver por sus malas intenciones – Ahora, considera esto, después de tu presentación como Lady, Sesshomaru no te tomo como su mujer, y hasta comenzó a alejarse de ti – era algo que no debía afectarme pero comenzaba a caer en su enredos – Hizo que te aprendieras los deberes de una Lady, solo para mantenerte ocupada, pero como un humano normal, exigiste atención y ¿Qué hizo? Darte lo que necesitabas, solo para mantenerte tranquila

\- De acuerdo, es suficiente – dije con el pecho agitado planeando marcharme, pero ella continuo

\- Comprende Rin, no creas que este par de días en que todo parece color rosa, es porque tu relación con Sesshomaru se acomodo, él solamente está sacrificando un poco de su tiempo, hasta el día en que debas partir como cualquier humano

No dije más y aunque me hubiese gustado golpearla, me contuve lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta e irme. Lo peor llego, cuando por mi espalda, continuo hablando.

\- Es tiempo de que abras los ojos Rin, Sesshomaru solo te utilizo para su beneficio, debes aceptar que no eres digna de él, nunca lo serás pues lo que mi amo merece es una Yokai que siempre permanezca a su lado, así como yo.

 **xxx**

Tal comentario me detuvo en seco, había llegado a mi límite, ya no podía soportar que hablara estupideces como esas, mucho menos decir que era mejor que yo, como si Sesshomaru fuera un premio por el cual debíamos competir. Si no estaba consciente que era "mi esposo" yo me encargaría de recordárselo.

Di la media vuelta y furiosa hable:

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dije mientras me acercaba

\- Como lo escuchaste Rin, soy mejor que tu – reitero haciéndome hervir

\- ¿Por eso lo haces Narumi? – pregunte furiosa - Porque estas enamorada de Sesshomaru

\- Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada del amo – negó volteando los ojos

\- Bueno entonces decir: que eres mejor para él que yo, ¿No te hace confesar tus sentimientos?

\- No, simplemente te hace entender la realidad – afirmo

\- Escucha Narumi, ya me cansaste… - grite y me puse frente a sus ojos - Te he tenido mucha paciencia pero llegaste a mi limite, desaparece de mi vista – ordené y la pelirroja enfureció

\- ¿Estás ordenándome? Humana insignificante…

\- No conoces aun a la verdadera Rin, cuida tus palabras a menos que…

\- ¿A menos que? ¿Pelearías conmigo? Te crees lo suficientemente buena, eh

Entonces, dando un paso atrás, desenvaino su catana, obviamente no me quede quieta pues hice lo mismo, poniéndome en guardia.

\- Pruébame…. – respondí completamente dispuesta a atacar

Ambas nos observamos, planeando la manera de poder atacar pero justo un instante antes, apareció entre nosotras el general.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!? – pregunto impactado – Lady Rin… ¿Qué haces? Narumi baja de inmediato esa maldita catana – ordeno dándome la espalda como si intentara protegerme de ella.

La pelirroja Yokai solamente me miraba, ignorando por completo las órdenes de Haru, estaba segura que en cualquier momento lo esquivaría y me atacaría, así que no baje la guardia.

\- ¡Dije que la bajes! – grito él - ¡Es una orden de tu general! – nunca había visto de esa manera a Haru, en algún momento llegue a ver cómo le ordenaba a los soldados pero nunca con tanta desesperación y furia, lo suficiente que al decirle eso a Narumi, poso su mano en la empuñadura de su catana, demostrándole, que habría consecuencias si no obedecía

\- ¿Eh? ¿Haru? – pregunto ella desconcertada por la actitud de su compañero

\- A menos que desees pelear conmigo, baja tu catana – advirtió seguro y se puso en guardia

Tanto Narumi como yo, no podíamos creer tal escena, pero para ella no había otra opción así que, maldijo por debajo y guardo su catana. Después dio media vuelta pero antes de alejarse por completo dijo en voz alta:

\- Si no crees en mi, pregúntale tu misma – dicho eso, por fin se fue.

Cuando todo eso termino, Haru aparto la mano de la empuñadura y volteo a verme tan desconcertado como preocupado.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – cuestiono pero no respondí nada, había llegado tarde, pues las palabras de Narumi ya me habían taladrado el corazón.

Si, estaba claro que Narumi me odiaba y ya sabía porque, su amor por Sesshomaru era el principal motivo pero… ¿Decir tales cosas solo por intentar lastimarme? Además ¿Por qué parecía que sus argumentos eran buenos? Las mismas preguntas que menciono, eran las que yo me había hecho, ahora ¿Por qué aconsejarme que yo misma le preguntara a Sesshomaru?

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – fue lo único que dije con la vista perdida

\- Salió Rin, hoy asistiría con Jaken a verificar la parte más lejana de las tierras – respondió mi amigo mirándome preocupado

\- De acuerdo… hoy no habrá entrenamiento, gracias Haru – le dije y comencé a caminar fuera del acampo

\- Pero… ¿Rin?

\- Me iré a mi habitación…

No quería creer que Narumi tenía razón, de hecho, no tendría porque pero… ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué me causaba tanta intriga? Y lo peor ¿Por qué comenzaba a preguntarme tantas cosas? Comencé a caminar directo a mi habitación, llegue y no volví a salir, esperaría a que Sesshomaru llegara, tal vez… preguntarle directamente a él, resolvería esas tonterías.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuestas de la autora:**

 **¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que el final ya se acercaba? Lo siento mucho, aun queda bastante historia que contar.**

 **Creo que duro poco su miel, solo esperemos a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Por favor déjenme sus Reviews, son gratis.**

 **marysanty899** **:** Hola, espero que no me odies con este capítulo, solo espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **serena tsukino chiba** **:** Pues lamento decirte hermosa, no están casados, simplemente la tomo como su compañera, pero bueno, la ama y es lo importante ¿no? espera a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo y deseo seguir leyendo tus review. Besos.

 **bluesweet:** Que bueno que te gusto hermosa, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes sin la intención de empalagar o dejar muy fuera de personaje a Sesshomaru. Agradezco que siempre estés atenta y me encanta leerte. Te mando un abrazo.

 **Nitoca:** Suelo escribir sin ser tan grafica porque sinceramente no me sale… me gusta el lemon y aunque no lo considero una prioridad, se me hace un buen toque y más cuando la pareja se ama. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado. Te sigo leyendo, un abrazo fuerte hermosa.

 **Lili:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto, quise que fuera romántico y lindo, esta pareja me encanta y quise mostrar un amor muy bonito. Solo espero que no me odies con lo que hice en este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo hermosa.


	17. Confesion

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Confesión**

* * *

\- _¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso? – cuestiono Haru entrando bruscamente a la habitación de Narumi_

\- _¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un insolente? No debes entra así a la habitación de una dama_

\- _¡Estoy harto de tu sarcasmo Narumi¡_

\- _Y yo, estoy harta de tu comportamiento conmigo, ni siquiera te das cuenta que te hice un favor – pronunció firme_

\- _¿Qué? - la pelirroja Yokai guardo silencio – Enfrentarte con Rin ¿Es hacerme un favor? Estas llegando demasiado lejos, detente ahora antes de que sea yo quien lo haga – amenazo severo_

\- _Si me equivoque, será el amo quien lo dicte, no tu, engreído. Aunque por el rostro de la chiquilla, estoy más segura de que lo que hice fue lo correcto – Haru la observo desconcertado, no sabía de que hablaba, pero esa seguridad y burlona sonrisa, lo inquietaron_

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?_

\- _Lo descubrí todo Haru – confeso mirándolo fijo_

 _Narumi no se limito en confesarle todo al general, pues le convenía que él lo supiera, conocía el amor que le sentía a la humana y si podía inyectarle un poco de esperanza a su corazón desesperado, sería una estrategia perfecta para deshacerse de la chica. Lo único que le quedaba, era esperar a que Sesshomaru, confesara todo._

 _No podía salir mal, el amo nunca le mentiría a Rin, además, por el tiempo de conocerla, podía jurar que algo como eso, no se lo perdonaría por muy enamorada que estuviera._

\- _¡Cierra la boca! – grito Haru_

\- _No te atrevas a gritarme Haru_

\- _Lo que dices son puras estupideces_

\- _¿Eso crees? Entonces ¿Por qué le afecto tanto Rin? ¿Por qué todas, mis sospechas coinciden con tus dudas? Y no lo niegues… también pensaste en esto._

 _Era cierto, en más de un momento, Haru había sospechado de la relación entre Sesshomaru y Rin pero por fidelidad a su amo y a la chica, había preferido ignorar todo aquello y continuar con su vida. Aunque si lo pensaba, Narumi condenaba a su amo de una manera terrible. Todos conocían que el amo era un Yokai despiadado, pero no lo creía capaz de lastimar a una chica como Rin. Era su protegida, la niña a quien vio crecer, era imposible que la lastimara de esa manera._

\- _Cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, te arrepentirás de tu reacción y de la manera tan desagradable en que te estás portando conmigo – advirtió Narumi_

 _Haru no dijo nada mas, observo despreciativo a la pelirroja Yokai y salió de su habitació cualquier forma, la verdad siempre salía a la luz, era algo que ambos esperarían._

 **xxx**

Haru prometió encontrar a Narumi y hablar con ella del suceso, así mismo, pedí que Sesshomaru no se enterara aun, primero debía calmar mis ideas. Era cierto lo que la pelirroja me había dicho, esas preguntas me las hice pero había decidido olvidarlas por mi bien emocional, además, por amor, lo había justificado todo, en su momento, no tuve el valor de buscar una respuesta directa.

Una de las cosas que más me intrigaban era su acierto en cada duda, como si me hubiese leído la mente, como si hubiese sentido lo que yo sentí durante esos cinco meses. No creí que me lo dijera por ayudarme, estaba más que claro que me odiaba pero… ¿Por qué decírmelo? ¿Por qué aconsejarme que le preguntara? Si era mentira ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a que Sesshomaru la desterrar o peor, que la asesinara? Pensar en eso, me angustio aun mas.

Mi esposo no era tan cruel como para engañarme de esa manera - pensé – Si, tal vez su manera de mostrar su amor, era diferente a lo que cualquier humano esperaba pero, al conocerlo por tantos años, no me hacía falta, conocía su personalidad y la aceptaba tal y como era. Además, Sesshomaru nuca me había rechazado por ser humana, sabía que los despreciaba pero "yo" era la excepción.

No podía evitar ese punzante dolor en el pecho, ese impedimento para pasar saliva y esa ansiedad en las manos, deseaba que Sesshomaru llegara de una vez, para poder aclarar todo, estaba segura que me lo diría, confesaría que las acusaciones de Narumi, eran falsas.

Espere en mi habitación toda la mañana, tarde y hasta la noche. No me había quitado la armadura, ni siquiera había probado bocado, todo ese tiempo, lo utilice para pensar, para atorméntame a mi misma y para convencerme de que no era real.

Entonces, escuche la puerta, voltee apresurada y fue cuando lo vi entrar. Supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal, cuando sentí como si hubieran golpeado mi pecho, verlo esa noche, no fue como otras, pues en ese momento, lo único que quería era hablar y no lanzarme a sus brazos. Sesshomaru se acerco, yo no dije nada, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme.

Sus besos eran un mar de emociones que me excitaba a cada segundo, pero mi mente no estaba tranquila, así que sutilmente me separe de él.

\- ¡Has llegado…! - dije entre suspiros

\- Así es – respondió serio y continúo acercándose a mí. ¡Era bastante provocativo!

\- Y ¿Cómo te fue? - dije de inmediato. Advertí en su rostro que se sorprendió ante mi comportamiento, pero aun así respondió

\- Bien… la próxima vez te llevare conmigo

\- De acuerdo… - suspiré

\- ¿Sucede algo? – nunca podía disimular frente a él - ¿Por qué estas tan extraña?

Lo admito, era una cobarde, no sabía cómo preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Bueno… estuve pensando en algunas cosas y… tengo un par de dudas

\- ¿Dudas?

\- Si… bueno, dudas que solo tú, puedes responder – dije y él sonrió, no sé que se habrá imaginado

\- Bien… dímelas – pase saliva, era el momento, no debía temer, al fin, la respuesta que me daría, era exactamente la que yo esperaba (o eso creí)

\- ¿Como… como fue que decidiste pedirme matrimonio? – pregunté

\- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió – ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sí, me gustaría saber, como fue que te decidiste y… porque fue justamente el día en que nos visitaron el almirante y su hija – fui directa, entre más rápido me respondiera, mas pronto recuperaría la paz en mi interior

 _Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué diablos Rin le preguntaba tales estupideces? ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera?_

\- _Eso ya paso Rin – dijo Sesshomaru volteando la mirada_

\- _Lo sé pero…_

\- _No tenía planeado hacerlo justo ahí_

\- _Ya veo, entonces, ¿Lo habías pensado desde antes?_

 _¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? – Se preguntaba - ¿Por qué de pronto preguntarle eso? Se supone que ya habían pasado meses, si en el momento no lo hizo ¿Por qué ahora? Sesshomaru no respondió más, sabía que algo no era normal, Rin no solía portarse de esa manera, mucho menos a interrogarlo. El imponente Yokai solo esperaba que su mujer, no le hiciera responder algo que no deseaba decir._

\- _Perdóname si, sientes que son muchas mis preguntas pero... no encontré otro momento para poder hacerlo, hace tiempo que las tenia, mas nunca me atreví a preguntarte. Sé que nunca me mentirías, por eso confió en cada palabra que me dices_

 _Sesshomaru sintió más que una advertencia en la honestidad de Rin, era imposible lo que pasaba, su mujer de a poco lo estaba llevando a un suicidio pero, ¿Qué hacer? No podía interrumpirla o hacer que olvidara el tema nada más porque si. Por primera vez, sintió preocuparse por lo que se avecinaba._

\- _Tal vez, te he pedido mucho, actuar de manera que no corresponde a un Yokai tan poderoso como tú y te pido me disculpes pero, te prometo que si respondes a lo que te preguntare, juro nunca más, volver a pedirte otra cosa – no sabía porque, pero las palabras de Rin, comenzaban a traspasarle el pecho, la chica hablaba con el corazón y parecía que en cada letra, desprendía dolor y una inmensa preocupación_

\- _¡Rin! – suspiro el Lord_

\- _¿El acuerdo, no tuvo nada que ver con tu decisión cierto? Me refiero a que, pedirme matrimonio, fue algo que ya planeabas ¿No fue porque necesitaras liberarte del compromiso con la princesa, verdad?_

 _El poderoso Yokai, no respondió nada y aunque deseaba mentirle para borrar de sus ojos cafés esa cristalina preocupación, no podía, mentirle, Rin pedía saber la verdad._

 **xxx**

Me observo un instante que sentí eterno, sé que no me había dicho nada pero su silencio agrietaba mi corazón, deseaba con el alma que me respondiera un "No" que me dijera que eso era una locura pero… por alguna razón, podía jurar que confirmaría mis dudas.

Las manos me comenzaron a sudar, vi que el imponente Yokai frente a mí bajo la mirada, fue entonces que supe la verdad.

\- Si lo fue… - soltó de pronto, quitándome el último aliento de la boca

\- ¡¿Qué?! – respondí sofocada comenzando a temblar

\- Decidí tomarte como mi esposa… por el acuerdo

Sentí como mi rostro se cayó hasta el piso, deje de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y una fuerte punzada me atravesó el pecho. Lo sospechaba, mi cuerpo lo presentía pero yo me engañaba a creer que fuera real, ahora, su frialdad para decirlo, la falta de tacto, todo eso se había mezclado a la perfección, para herirme de la manera más profunda posible. Pues mis ilusiones, mis sueños, lo que había creado en mi mente (tal y como Narumi lo había dicho) se caían por completo.

No recuerdo sentir que mis ojos parpadearan, la saliva me sabia amarga y lo que hizo él, fue continuar.

\- El acuerdo pedía una esposa, esa era la condición más importante para obtener las tierras del norte - entre más hablaba Sesshomaru, mas me lastimaba - Nunca tuve en mis planes tener una esposa o una mujer – prosiguió mirando hacia la ventana - Simplemente sucedió.

"Simplemente sucedió" Me repetí, sintiendo como me quedaba sin corazón.

"Entonces, todo era una mentira"

\- Entonces… es cierto – confirme con la vista perdida y sin poder evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas – "Este matrimonio" ¿Solo fue una mentira? Por eso no me diste una boda, por eso la repentina propuesta de matrimonio, ¿Verdad? Porque no era real…

\- No Rin… no fue así… – voltee a verlo y una inmensa tristeza me invadió, no pude escuchar mas hipocresía en sus palabras – Esto nunca fue una mentira, te convertiste en mi esposa…

\- Claro – interrumpí – De dicho solamente. Me convertí en tu esposa, en Lady del oeste, en Rin, la soñera del palacio pero… nunca me viste como tu novia, como tu pareja, como tu compañera… - entonces ya no pude ocultarlo, entre hipos, mis ojos comenzaron a derramas lagrimas - ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Rin…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? – pregunté casi implorando

 _¿Cómo decir que no era una mentira? Si realmente Sesshomaru lo había hecho por un simple plan, por una estrategia. Si, en ese transcurso, había descubierto su amor por Rin pero… ¿Cómo explicárselo a ella?_

Comencé a llorar, de las muchas veces que creí ser rechazada por él, esa vez fue la más horrible, ¿Por qué? Porque era real, porque Sesshomaru me lo confirmaba.

No podía dejar de verlo y preguntarme la razón de sus motivos. Me sentía tan vulnerable, que verlo solo me lastimaba más, pero también, admito que una inexplicable rabia, comenzó a inundarme cuando vi, que no dijo nada más, cuando solo me contemplo llorar. "Una herida mas Sesshomaru"

No pude soportarlo, explote:

\- Debes entender…

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste tuya? – pregunte firme interrumpiendo sus palabras

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Dímelo… ¿Por qué me hiciste entregarme a ti sino me sentías nada? – sus ojos se abrieron, no supe si creer que era real su sorpresa - ¿Sabías que lo hice por amor? Me entregue a ti, porque te amo y tu…. Simplemente te aprovechaste

 _Durante su larga vida, nunca antes, le habían lastimado unas cuantas palabras. Claro que esas no eran simples, eran las palabras de una mujer herida, de la mujer que él amaba._

\- Nunca me he aprovechado de ti Rin…

\- ¿Y engañarme no lo fue? ¿Hacerme creer que era tu esposa, que vivía una vida feliz? ¿Eso no es aprovecharse de mi estupidez?

\- Rin… - dijo acercándose a mi

\- ¡No me toques! – grite sin poderlo evitar – Creí conocerte Sesshomaru… creí que sabia quien eras, ahora no lo sé

Se quedo parado por un momento, el brazo que había levantado para tocarme lo bajo y después de fruncir el ceño hablo serio:

\- ¿No escucharas lo que te diré?

\- ¿Cómo esperas que pueda creerte en este momento? – dije volteado la mirada

\- De acuerdo…

Después de eso, no dijo nada mas, camino a la salida y se fue. Cuando escuche que cerró la puerta, no pude creerlo, se había ido, dejándome parada en medio de la habitación, para que yo sola, aliviara mi dolor.

Puse las manos en mi pecho, como si intentara sostener los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, los dedos me temblaban y las piernas ya no tenían fuerza. Vi la puerta esperando que se abriera pero no sucedió. Caí al suelo cuando comprendí que ahí me había dejado. Entonces, por fin pude expresar en un silencioso sollozo, la aceptación de la realidad.

No solo Narumi me lo había dicho, no solo fue una estúpida, sino que mi mundo se había despedazado frente a mis ojos.

Tirada en el piso, me repetía a mí misma: "Le hubiera creído"

Porque era cierto, cualquier palabra que Sesshomaru me dijera, yo la hubiera creído, fuera mentira o fuera verdad, yo hubiera creído en él. No supe si sentir lástima por su sinceridad o por agradecerle que me abriera los ojos.

La forma en la que describiría esa noche es simple; pues fue la peor que he tenido en mi vida.

 _No era la mejor forma de demostrarlo, pero las palabras de Rin, más que enfurecerlo, lo habían lastimado. ¿Rin realmente se sentía arrepentida de ser su mujer? ¿Eso fue lo que intentó decirle?_

* * *

 **Comentarios y agradecimientos de la autora:**

Primero que nada, les pido una grandísima disculpa, sé que me tarde mucho… ademas de que es poquito pero lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo, no me dio casi nada de tiempo pero me apresure como pude para poder terminar este capítulo.

Además, les tengo otra noticia, me caso en un par de semanas, por lo tanto, también estaré ausente unas semanas mas, pero no se preocupen, yo les avisare cuanto tiempo. Ya saben que no me gusta alargar tanto la espera.

 **Les agradezco su apoyo y los encantadores reviews que recibí de su parte, sus teorías me gustaron mucho, todavía falta ver si algunas acertaron a lo que vendrá. Pero de verdad que me llena de mucha alegría leerlas a todas ustedes.**

 **Espero continúen leyendo, que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se les olvide comentarme su opinión. Las quiero y un abrazo.**

 **yajairajauregui** **, mfuego22, carmenjp,** **marysanty899** **, MaguiiChan, Nitoca, Lili, bluesweet,** **AnisMoonMaker** **.**

 _ **Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.**_


	18. Desicion

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Decisión**

* * *

Parecía que todo iba de maravilla, Sesshomaru por fin había comenzado a tratarme de una manera encantadora. Me sentía llena, completa y como una verdadera mujer amada. Nunca imagine que un Yokai tan imponente como él, se portara tan tierno conmigo. Estaba segura de su amor, no me hacía falta que pronunciara las palabras, con sus actos era suficiente para mi, pues siempre intente comprender su personalidad.

Lo conocí desde pequeña y la relación que nos unió siempre fue la confianza, no recuerdo ocultarle algo (a menos que fueran mis sentimientos por él) y estaba segura que él tampoco me había mentido, la franqueza de sus palabras siempre lo caracterizo, además, me lo había prometido, su carta lo decía. Nuestros corazones estaban unidos, por el poder de la confianza, que era igual a honestidad.

Pero todo eso, se derrumbo en un solo día.

Fue una mentira hacerme pensar que me amaba, fue una mentira hacerme creer que era su esposa, fue una mentira tratarme de esa manera cuando por su mente, solo se paseaba su estrategia de poder. No niego que Sesshomaru me guardo sentimientos, pero nunca fueron de amor, simplemente, para él, siempre fui su protegida, y en ese momento, me convertí en la humana que lo ayudaría.

Desee con desesperación que ese almirante nunca hubiera llegado, tal vez mantenerme siempre como su protegida, guardando mis sentimientos, hubiera sido mejor que experimentar la peor decepción de mi vida. No podía aceptarlo, con solo pensar que Sesshomaru me había engañado, que sus actos eran falsos, que sus besos eran fingidos y que sus caricias no eran reales, me partían el alma en miles de pedazos.

Después de cerrar la puerta, caí al piso de rodillas, pose las manos en mi pecho y sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba, fibra por fibra, me solté a llorar. No hice un escándalo, los hipos de mis sollozos no me permitían un sonido más fuerte. Puedo decir que por mucho, fue la peor noche de mi vida, me quede tirada en el suelo hasta el momento en que escuche a los pájaros cantar. Cuando alce la vista hacia la ventana, pude contemplar los rayos de sol al mismo tiempo de sentir el rostro tapizado de lágrimas.

Él, no había regresado, literalmente, me había dejado sola, para que yo misma, me sanara.

No supe si sentir una inmensa furia o mas tristeza. Tal vez ambas estaban permitidas. Me propuse algo; no saldría de mi habitación, Sesshomaru se había retirado antes de terminar, así que, debía regresar, debíamos aclarar todo de una vez. Aunque sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba y que el pecho me dolía, me propuse a encararlo, si tenía algo que decirme y que no deje que lo hiciera, lo haría, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las "medio" tocaran a mi puerta, de inmediato me imagine que Sesshomaru las había mandado para que bajara a desayunar, obviamente me negaría pero… lo que sucedió fue otra cosa:

\- Lady Rin – mencionaron – ¿Puede abrí la puerta? – no respondí – Por favor señorita, venimos a traerle su desayuno

Escuchar eso me paralizo.

Sesshomaru me mando el desayuno – pensé- Esta consiente que no saldré de esta habitación y lo único que hizo; fue mandarme el maldito desayuno…

\- ¿Pueden decirme quien está…?- planeaba decir "mi esposo" pero no sería lo correcto, al fin, no lo era - ¿Quién está en el comedor?

\- Esta el Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Narumi y el General Haru, los mismos de siempre Lady – respondieron

\- ¿Por qué me trajeron el desayuno? – cuestioné pensando en porque Narumi se atrevía a presentarse, tal vez a ese grado, ya estaba enterada de que le había preguntado a Sesshomaru y que obvio, no me lo había negado.

\- El amo nos comento sobre su resfriado, por eso le trajimos su desayuno, si gusta podemos dárselo mientras se encuentra recostada

Apreté los dientes y los puños de mis manos tan fuerte como pude, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Otra mentira más. Me cubrí la boca, solo las gotas que bajaban por mis mejillas eran los testigos de mi siguiente puñalada. Tome aire y les mencione que dejaran afuera el desayuno, mas tarde, yo misma me encargaría de tomarlo. Tan atentas como siempre, se rehusaron pero insistí hasta que se fueron.

Para él era tan fácil, excusarse, decir una mentira tras otra, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ocultar lo que había hecho, ser como siempre el perfecto? ¿Hacerle creer a todos que todo iba bien? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Tienes que venir – susurre – Tienes que encararme, tienes que decirme el por qué de tus mentiras.

Camine a la ventana y ahí espere a que él entrara.

 **xxx**

Baje la mirada, apreté los ojos, contuve mis sentimientos y al sentir el dolor en mis pies junto con el naranja atardecer, comprendí que él, no vendría. ¿Cuántos más desaires me harás? – pregunte en un suspiro. No me importo que al caminar sintiera como si espinas se encajaran en mi piel, decidida, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a su despacho, donde, estaba segura, ahí lo encontraría.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas, no ponerme a llora mientras caminaba. Cuando llegue, me pare frente a la puerta cerrada y después entre con autoridad.

\- ¡Lady Rin! – expreso Jaken sorprendido – ¿Ya está mejor? Si está enferma no puede salir de la habitación…

\- Señor Jaken ¿Podría dejarnos solos? – le dije sin mirarlo

\- ¿Ah? – dudó y después de que Sesshomaru le indicará que se fuera, acepto y salió muy confundido.

Sesshomaru seguía concentrado viendo un mapa, ver esa actitud solo aumento mi molestia.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste? – pregunte con voz temblorosa

\- No me hubieras escuchado – respondió frio

\- Planeaba hacerlo, si regresabas a donde me dejaste - alzo la mirada, me atravesó con sus ojos y después se volteo – ¿Tan poco importante es para ti?

\- Debes entender que eso ya paso – argumento firme

\- No es así… porque hasta ahora, sé la verdad – continuaba sin mirarme, eso me lastimaba, me hacía sentir insignificante…

\- Pero todo es diferente

\- No, no lo es, todo sigue igual, continuaste con esta mentira, les dijiste a todos que estaba enferma, la farsa de ser tu esposa sigue en pie y tú, sigues sin comprender lo importante que es todo esto… - alzo la vista, me miro desconcertado pero no pronuncio nada

En muchas ocasiones, supe como identificar su silencio, era claro y asertivo, pero en ese momento, no pude hacerlo, su silencio era simplemente "silencio" uno tan intenso que abarcaba todo nuestro alrededor. No entendía porque no me decía algo, porque solo me miraba, porque simplemente no intentaba arreglarlo, pero entonces… lo comprendí.

Había esperado en vano. Permanecí en esa habitación porque tenía la esperanza de verlo regresar, de ver en él, el interés de arreglar las cosas conmigo, porque a pesar de todo, si me pedía perdón, yo lo habría perdonado ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque mi amor era más grande que las continuas puñaladas que recibí, porque estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado aun a pesar de todo.

Pero me equivoque, una vez más, me demostraba que para él, era una simple humana, un ser despreciable para un Yokai tan poderoso.

\- No hiciste el mínimo intento Sesshomaru… - solté con lagrimas - Simplemente me dijiste la verdad y te apartaste de mi. ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿Cómo tenías en mente que debía reaccionar? Dímelo, para ver si estoy en un error…

\- Lo que sucedió en ese momento, fue necesario – habló – Y no necesariamente por unas tierras. Te convertiste en algo más que solo la dueña de este palacio, te convertiste en mi compañera. La mujer a la que quiero a mi lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron, tanto pos sus palabras como por la impresión pero… mi corazón ya no palpito, tal vez… porque para ese grado, ya no podía creerle. La oportunidad que tenia de que volviera a caer en sus palabras, se había perdido y yo, ya no estaba segura si lo que me decía, era sincero. Desee infinitamente que sus palabras me llenaran de la paz que necesitaba, pero no funciono, por lo contrario, solo me dolió mas el corazón.

\- Si… - suspire – Eso puede ser cierto. ¿Pero hasta cuando lo descubriste Sesshomaru? ¿Justo antes de que llegara el almirante, cuando me viste vestida como una princesa? O ¿Justo después de utilizarme como tu salida fácil? – solté pequeños hipos, a penas y podía sostenerme en pie – Ninguna de las dos…. Es justa

\- Rin… - suspiro abriendo los ojos, era una de las pocas veces que podía contemplar bien el ámbar de sus ojos… aunque, no supe porque se sorprendía.

\- Nada lo justifica – agregue – Porque de cualquier forma en que lo quiera ver… tu me utilizaste y no lo puedes negar…

 _Era cierto… Sesshomaru no supo que decir…_

\- Ahora, ¿Qué se espera de aquí en adelante? – pregunte como una tonta !Como siempre! Esperando a que él, me diera la respuesta…

\- Lo que tu desees hacer… - soltó viéndome directo

 _Estaba consciente de que no podía defenderse, Rin estaba en tan mal estado, que ninguna de sus palabras, serian creíbles o justas para ella. No tenía nada más que hacer sino respetar lo que la chica quisiera hacer. Eso incluida arriesgarse a perderla. La equivocación la había cometido, de ella dependía darle la oportunidad de restaurarla._

\- De acuerdo – dije en un impulso y después salí de su despacho.

 _Tal vez no era la mejor manera de portarse pero por primera vez, el imponente Yokai, no supo qué hacer. Simplemente contemplo como Rin salía de su despacho._

 **xxx**

Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar a paso veloz, después comencé a trotar y cuando menos lo esperé, iba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, sintiendo en mi rostro la brisa de mis lágrimas que caían de lado a lado; deseaba alejarme lo más que podía de él, por ese momento, ya no podía seguir viéndolo. Llegue a mi habitación y me encerré ahí.

Sentía una inmensa furia, pensaba en que Sesshomaru era un egocéntrico y frio hombre que no le importaba nada más que su propio beneficio, así mismo, la tristeza que me invadía era aun más fuerte que mi coraje contra él. Me pare en medio de la habitación, vi mi alrededor y contuve mis ganas de tomar esas malditas fragancias y tirarlas al piso, rasgar esos kimonos que nunca fueron míos y aventar por la ventana el futon donde dormí a su lado, donde me había hecho suya.

Tome mi cabeza y la sostuve desesperada, ¿Qué debía hacer? Sesshomaru, me había dejado claro su pensamiento, no le importaba mi decisión al respecto, mucho menos lo que pasaría con nosotros…

Comencé a pensar en las opciones:

Continuar como su esposa falsa, fingiendo felicidad

Olvidarme de todo y continuar con la dulce vida que comenzaba a tener a su lado

Tomar la poca dignidad que me quedaba e irme del palacio

La ultima era la más razonable pero… ¿Por qué me temblaban las piernas al pensar en esa como mi decisión? Fácil, era una cobarde, mi devoción por Sesshomaru me segaba, aun a ese grado, temía perderlo, pero olvidaba algo muy importante "Sesshomaru nunca fue mío"

Sin darme cuenta, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al jardín, la noche comenzaba a envolver de oscuridad cada rincón, pero no me importo y continúe sin rumbo. Sentía que mi corazón ya no podía romperse más, el tomar una decisión era esencial para mí, pero tenía miedo, no sabía cuál era la correcta, estaba tan destrozada que pensar me dolía.

Cuando llegue al bosque de cerezos, me senté entre los pétalos caídos y perdí mi vista, entre mis dedos sentía la tierra y el frio erizaba mi piel pero no podía levantarme, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único en lo que estaba consciente, era en sentir cada una de mis lagrimas, que de a gota, las sentía tan calientes como la sangre.

Fue entonces que escuche una voz:

\- ¿Rin? ¿Rin? ¿Rin? – pude escuchar con más claridad cuando me tomo de los hombros y me movió un poco. Alce la vista y su rostro frente al mío no me dijo nada, lo observe un instante – Rin dime… que te pasa, por favor ¿Rin? – su desesperación me recordó quine era y cuando pude responder, no supe otra cosa que decir

\- Fue… fue mentira… - balbuceé

\- ¿Qué? ¿Rin?

\- Todo fue mentira Haru… me mintió – dicho eso… la fuerza de mi cuerpo desapareció y comencé a desvanecerme hasta que él, me sostuvo entre sus brazos - Sesshomaru… él me mintió – confesé al fin, entre llantos - Me mintió… me utilizo ¿Por qué?

\- _¿Qué? – respondió el general sorprendido por las palabras de la chica_

\- _Fingió que me amaba, fingió que yo le importaba…. – repetía Rin con un llanto tan lleno de dolor que le erizaba la piel, pero también por aceptar que las palabras de Narumi, eran reales._

\- _Rin… yo no…_

 _No supo que decirle… era una gran decepción descubrir que su amo era un Yokai tan vil, de igual manera, sintió que su cuerpo se lleno de una inmensa furia, deseo buscar a Sesshomaru y golpearlo hasta que su alma se satisficiera, pero el dolor que cargaba entre sus brazos, era el más importante por el momento. Rin estaba hecha pedazos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer a su lado._

 _La, abrazo con fuerza sintiendo la mayor impotencia de su vida, la mujer que amaba sufría y no odia hacer nada._

Algo en los brazos de Haru me hizo desahogar lo que había guardado durante toda la noche y todo ese día, un dolor que había reprimido y que yo sola había sufrido en silencio. El calor de su cuerpo no me ayudo a desvanecer mi sufrimiento pero si a confesarle todo, estaba segura que podía confiar en él, más que nada porque al decirle, su rostro tan impactado me decía que no sabía nada.

\- Narumi tenía razón – agregue – Ella me lo dijo…

\- ¿Fue el día en que…?

\- Si…. Yo como toda una estúpida lo defendí y proclame que estaba equivocada pero la que estuvo mal, siempre fui yo

\- Narumi nunca debió decírtelo así – protesto

\- Pero si no lo hubiera hecho… nunca me hubiese enterado de la verdad y habría vivido en una falsa felicidad – argumente y Haru me observo – Ya no sé hacer Haru… yo…

\- ¡Rin! – interrumpió firme - Sabes bien que es lo que debes hacer… ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

\- Porque no sé si pueda… - me tomo por sorpresa, pues tomando mi rostro, miro a mis ojos

\- Eres demasiado modesta en los momentos menos apropiados. Estoy seguro que podrías sobrevivir tu sola en el bosque, hasta encontrar una aldea, pero… - suspiro – No puedo permitir que vayas sola

\- Haru…

\- Rin, eres una mujer muy importante para mi… y verte de esta manera me parte el alma, permíteme estar a tu lado – me quede sin aliento – Prometo que nunca, dejare que te lastimen – las palabras de Haru sonaron sinceras y dispuestas, pero lo extraño fue que se escucharon más como las de un amante, que como las de un amigo

Me detuve a pensar un poco… no por el ofrecimiento de Haru, sino por sus certeras palabras, era cierto, era completamente capaz de sobrevivir yo sola, no tenia porque tragarme sus desaires o sentirme utilizada simplemente por amor, si, estaba segura que nunca podría olvidar a Sesshomaru, era el hombre a quien amaba y eso no cambiaria pero… tenía mi dignidad, debía conservarla.

Pase saliva, baje la mirada y después de suspirar hable:

\- Eres mi mejor amigo Haru, no podría arrastrarte conmigo de eta manera…

\- No lo harías, porque yo quiero estar contigo, esta es mi decisión, dejar de servirle a Sesshomaru y tú, debes tomar la tuya. Sea cual sea, estaré a tu lado

 **xxx**

Lo observe por un instante y no lo pensé mas. Quedamos de acuerdo, nos veríamos en el establo, justamente en el corral de Ah-Un, me marcharía del palacio con lo que me pertenecía y estaba segura que Sesshomaru estaría tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no se percataría de mi desaparición, al menos hasta que le importara utilizarme para su beneficio.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite el kimono que traía y me puse el color naranja que siempre usaba en la aldea, ese que yo misma hice junto a la señorita Kagome, tome mi arco y fechas y mi catana, saldría de ahí justamente como llegue "sin nada" no quise voltear hacia atrás, estaba segura que mi cobardía me haría regresarme así que simplemente fije mi mirada al frente y me escabullí para llegar al establo.

Los guardias que me vieron no preguntaron por mi presencia ahí, Haru ya me había ayudado con eso, así que, tome a mi gran amigo de dos cabezas y dando un salto me subí en él, mi amigo que traía su armadura y catana, se puse detrás de mí y por fin partimos. Mire de reojo como las alturas me alejaban de lo que creí era mi hogar, intente no ponerme a llorar y le indiqué a Ah-Un que continuara.

 _Desde abajo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Narumi había sido la única quien contemplo la partida de Rin. Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa complacida y suspiro satisfecha, todo estaba hecho, la chica por fin se iba de su vida, dejándola solo con el amor de su vida. Se alejo del campo done miraba y camino con aires de supremacía por los pasillos, hizo una leve mueca al recordar lo hablado con Haru. Ese imbécil compañero suyo, a veces era todo un hipócrita._

 _Flashback_

\- _¿Notaste lo mismo que yo? – pregunto la pelirroja al acercarse al general_

\- _¿Me permites? Estoy entrenando – gruño fastidiado_

\- _No te hagas el que no sabe Haru… sabes bien lo que te hablo, Rin no bajo a desayunar y el amo Sesshomaru se veía de un humor terrible_

\- _El amo lo dijo, Rin está enferma_

\- _Yo no lo creo… estoy segura que la humana le comento algo a Sesshomaru, algo de lo que yo le dije, pero… al parecer es mas lista de lo que pensé, no menciono que fui yo, quién lo dijo – Haru se detuvo y observando a la Yokai, frunció el ceño_

\- _Me sorprende tu seguridad – confeso_

\- _Y te sorprenderá mas, cuando la misma chica te lo confiese – alardeo – Dime Haru ¿Tomarías provecho de esta situación para conseguir a la humana?_

\- _¿Qué dices? – pregunto exaltado_

\- _¡Por favor! No seas hipócrita conmigo, se bien que tomarías ventaja si la vez con el corazón roto, pues esa sería una buena estrategia para obtenerla. Curar un corazón roto siempre funciona – Narumi era astuta, sabía bien como entrar en la mente de sus contrincantes_

\- _Hablas puras estupideces – gruño el Yokai dándole la espalda_

 _La pelirroja no dijo nada mas, estaba segura de sus palabras, solo esperaría el momento para ver comprobada su teoría._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuesta de la Autora:**

 **En este capítulo, hubo más descripción por parte de Rin, pues quería expresar bien sus pensamientos y su dolor, así mismo, recordemos que esta historia la narra ella, Sesshomaru y los demás personajes solo interfieren un poco, para aclarar puntos.**

 **Por cierto, después de este capítulo me ausentare un poco, tal vez un mes. Espero me tengan paciencia, les prometo que se pondrá súper interesante, aun faltan capítulos. Para cuando regrese, mi vida de soltera habrá terminado, jajaja.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lili:** Hermosa… muchísimas gracias, hasta acá donde estoy, sentí tu cariño y buenos deseos, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. También, el que siempre estés apoyándome con mis historias, sabes que me encanta leer tus reviews. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.

 **PD:** Así es… mi propio Sesshomaru con cabello café, jajaja

 **Nitoca:** Así es… ambos están heridos pero uno de los dos tiene que dejar de lado su orgullo. Muchas gracias por leer, aun sigue pendiente tu historia entre mi lista, solo que no la he podido leer. Ya pronto veras mis reviews por ahí. Te mando un abrazo.

 **yajairajauregui:** Gracias nena, pues… espero que no me odies con este capítulo, la verdad, esto tenía que pasar y no es porque defienda a Narumi pero, todos sabemos que a Sesshomaru le hace falta saber cómo hablar. Es todo lo que pedo decir, me gustaría que tú misma armes tus conclusiones. Nuevamente te agradezco y te mando un abrazo.

 **marysanty899:** Aunque sé que esto es un spoiler, no planeo hacerlo chica, solo debes continuar leyendo, tengo cosas planeadas… gracias por leer.

 **Fransus:** Jajaja me encanto tu comentario, dijiste exactamente lo que muchas pensamos… pero bien, así va la historia nena, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu felicitación, te mando un fuerte abrazo.


	19. Un frio Yokai

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Rin lo puse en diagonal pues en este capitulo, ella narrara muy poco"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Un frio Yokai**

* * *

Después de verla retirarse y escuchar sus pies correr por los pasillos del palacio, un sentimiento de incertidumbre comenzó a recorrerlo, no lograba entender porque Rin se aferraba al pasado, si, había engañado a la chica, pero el tiempo y la cercanía, le habían ayudado a entender sus sentimientos, el detalle estaba en ella, no deseaba escuchar, no quería entender y no aceptaba la realidad.

Ese tipo de actitudes infantiles siempre le irritaban y aunque por mucho tiempo disculpó esa faceta, en esa ocasión era diferente, no aceptaría ese comportamiento en su esposa. Por esa noche la dejaría ir, no se acercaría, ni siquiera le hablaría, tal vez, eso era necesario para aclarar la mente de una chica.

Aunque estaba en una postura digna de su ego, de sobreponer su palabra ante cualquiera, no soportaba el sentirse insatisfecho. Como si algo dentro de su ser le estuviese diciendo que no era correcto, que tal vez, debería ir y buscar a la mujer que amaba, que... tal vez… esa decisión no era la correcta.

Frustrado, soltó un gruñido y salió de su despacho, no permitiría que sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaran y lo hicieran actuar como no correspondía a su personalidad, así que se dirigió a la parte trasera del palacio, abrió la gran puerta y se interno en lo profundo del bosque. Debía encontrar un lugar donde su cuerpo y su olfato no le estuvieran recordando a la mujer de cabello azabache. Su mente debía mantenerse imperturbable, tranquila y concentrarse únicamente en lo que sus ojos veían: el fondo de un risco.

Mientras observaba a lo lejos, una idea llego a su mente, tal vez la mejor opción era quedarse ahí el tiempo necesario, no porque no deseara estar con Rin, sino porque estaba seguro, que verla nuevamente a los ojos, le afectaría lo suficiente como para postrarse ante ella. Pero esa sola idea, era inaceptable, él era Sesshomaru, el Yokai más poderoso, no podía permitirse así mismo, ser dominado por el amor de una humana.

Los depredadores ojos ámbar del Yokai peli plateado, vieron pasar las tinieblas de la noche, hasta que el aurora de la mañana alumbro su rostro, después de soltar un suspiro, supo que era momento de regresar, esperaba que Rin se encontrará con disponibilidad de hablar, el tiempo que le había dado, era suficiente para que reflexionara.

Su agudo instinto no lo hizo esperar, pues en cuanto puso un pie en el palacio, supo que algo andaba mal, el aroma era diferente, el palacio parecía vacio y todo su alrededor se podía sentir frio. No quiso alarmarse y dio un profundo sorbo, pero al exhalar, supo que el aroma de Rin, había perdido esencia. De inmediato la gesticulación en su rostro cambio, rechino los dientes, y con suma velocidad, comenzó a buscarla.

El imponente Yokai recorrió tal y como un Inu, el rastro que la chica dejaba en cada lugar al que visitaba. Desde su despacho hasta el jardín, desde la cocina hasta el campó de entrenamiento y desde los pasillos hasta su habitación. Al momento de entrar, vio a su alrededor todo en perfecto orden, tal y como las meido dejaban la habitación todos los días, pero el rastro no terminaba ahí, pues no era despistado, el arco y flechas de Rin, junto con su katana, ya no estaban.

El último lugar y donde el rastro de Rin terminaba, era el establo, por alguna razón, deseaba encontrar a Ah-Uh, pero no era así, la bestia ya no estaba y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella tampoco. Sesshomaru apretó los puños sintiendo el instinto de golpear al primero que se le parara en frente, Rin no estaba, la chica había abandonado el palacio y más que eso, a él. Por un momento sintió despreciarla por su estupidez pero en el mismo segundo, sintió culpabilidad, una que no quiso admitir.

Las cosas no se quedarían así, aun si Rin no lo perdonaba o no aceptaba sus decisiones pasadas, la encontraría y la traería de vuelta, pues ella le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Dio media vuelta y al primer sirviente que vio, le ordeno reunir a sus soldados y guardias en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba seguro que el bosque era el lugar a donde esa mujer se había ido, así que sería más fácil seguirla.

Cuando regreso a la habitación que la azabache había dejado intacta, descubrió algo que a primera vista no capto, justo encima del futon, había un pedazo de papel, Sesshomaru se acerco, lo tomo en manos y sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron cual asombro ya que, era la carta que este, le había entregado cuando Rin era una adolescente. La abrió, leyó cada palabra que él mismo había escrito y una ráfaga de insatisfacción lo asecho "nuestros corazones están unidos, por el poder de la confianza" fue la frase que lo impulso a soltar un gruñido.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Rin había guardado por tanto tiempo esa carta? ¿Por qué la dejaba? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué se sentía como un idiota? ¿Por qué parecía que ver esa carta lo había sacudido tanto? Su ego era demasiado alto para darse cuenta de lo que sucedida, todo estaba muy claro, Rin lo había abandonado, dejando atrás el amor que alguna vez los había unido.

 **xxx**

Tal y como una leona observa a su presa, Narumi observaba a Sesshomaru, pues desde su llegada hasta su desesperada búsqueda, todo lo había contemplado, complacida por el resultado de su estrategia. Rin, por fin se había marchado y mejor aun, se había llevado con ella a Haru. La reacción de su amo le parecía normal pues al ser un Yokai de personalidad tan dominante, el tener todo bajo control era necesario para él, por eso mismo, que buscara de esa forma la chiquilla, no la inquieto, al fin, estaba segura que pronto se alegraría de ya no cargar con una inútil humana.

Ahora, la siguiente fase de su plan, era: Acercarse a él y de una vez, ganarse su corazón.

Estuvo ahí para escuchar la orden de su amo, reuniría a todos los guardias y soldados del palacio y como mano derecha del Lord, ella tendría que estar ahí, pero primero, debía hacer su movimiento. Se dirigió detrás de él, lo vio entrar a su habitación y en seguida se dispuso actuar pero, cuando se paro frente a la puerta, contemplo una extraña escena.

Sesshomaru tenía en manos un pedazo de papel, parecía una carta que leía con demasiada atención. Narumi frunció el seño, no recordaba haber visto a Rin dejarla o escribirla, tal vez ese era su adiós – pensó – De cualquier forma, no era algo tan importante…

Dio un paso y tomo aire para hablar, pensaba mentirle a Sesshomaru, fingiendo preocupación por lady Rin pero, para su mala suerte, el humor de su amo, no le fue bien a su favor.

\- ¿Mi lord? – soltó de pronto - Tengo que decirle que…

\- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Sé que no está – adelanto él

\- Lo lamento mi señor, lo estuve buscado

\- ¿Desde qué momento? – cuestiono

\- Ah, desde anoche…

\- Que inútil te has vuelto – gruño con fastidio, caminando a la salida

Eso no se lo esperaba, Narumi se quedo parada viendo de reojo como Sesshomaru la ignoraba para salir de ahí y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento, cosa que provoco un suspiro en la mujer pues, era de las pocas veces que su amo, le hablaba de esa manera. Paso saliva, se acaricio el pecho e intento no tomarle mucha importancia.

Nadie tardo en presentarse donde su amo les ordeno, cuando Sesshomaru llego, observo todo su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño, pregunto severo:

\- ¿Dónde está Haru?

\- No sabemos mi señor, no está desde la mañana – respondieron

\- Tampoco está en su habitación mi señor – añadió Narumi colocándose a su lado derecho

Así termino de escuchar aquellas palabras, y los depredadores ojos del Yokai, fulminaron a la pelirroja.

¡Ese maldito traidor! – Pensó – Ya lo sospechaba, pero no imagino se atreviera a tal sacrilegio. Sintió que la sangre le hirvió, el odio y la rabia que en un segundo se creo, fue poco para todo lo que deseo hacerle a su antiguo general. Ese bastardo se había aprovechado, yéndose junto con Rin a la profundidad del bosque, completamente solos.

Imaginarse esa escena solamente lo enfureció aun mas, Haru le había declarado la guerra y no descansaría hasta descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Escúchenme! Se dividirán en grupos para adentrarse al bosque a buscar a mi esposa, se extravió y fue Haru quien se la llevo, por lo tanto, es un traidor, quien lo encuentre tráiganlo ante mí, con vida…

Narumi se sorprendió, ¿Realmente buscaría a la chiquilla? Y ¿Por qué querría vivo a Haru? No quiso admitirlo pero las cosas no estaban empezando bien, para ella.

 **xxx**

 _Sentí como una de sus manos se poso en mi mejilla, era cálida, suave y me trasmitía una inmensidad de paz, parpadee, el sonrió y de a poco, comenzó acercase a mí. No podía respirar, sabía que me iba a besar…_

 _\- ¿Rin? – escuche de pronto – ¿Rin? – abrí los ojos – ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto angustiado_

 _Me quede callada por un momento, toque mi cabeza y después de sentir como lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, supe que aquello no fue más que un sueño._

 _\- ¿Rin? – volvió a preguntar Haru, mientras acariciaba mi cabello_

 _\- Tranquilo, estoy bien – dije limpiándome las mejillas_

 _\- Pero… Estabas llorando, ¿Algo te lastimo, soñaste una pesadilla? – lo observe por un momento, en realidad no era un mal sueño pues era Sesshomaru quien estaba a punto de besarme, quien me acariciaba con esa dulzura y delicadeza, era el Sesshomaru que solo existía en mi imaginación._

 _\- Si… - suspiré – Fue una pesadilla… - no podía decirle a Haru que lloraba por desear que ese sueño fuera real, por sentir que lo había perdido y por seguir amándolo como lo amaba a pesar de sus mentiras – No te preocupes Haru – añadí – Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño_

 _\- De acuerdo – respondió un poco inconforme – ¿Estarás bien sola, si voy a buscarte algo de comer?_

 _\- Sabes que si…_

 _\- Excelente, ya regreso Rin_

 _Haru tomo sus espadas y se encamino lejos, yo, me acerque a Ah-Uh y lo acaricie esperando que no estuviera tan cansado; habíamos pasado casi toda la noche viajando, lo que buscaba, era alejarme lo más posible del palacio para que cuando Sesshomaru se percatara de mi ausencia, no pudiera encontrarme. Aunque desear que me buscara era mucho pedir, pues sabía que eso no pasaría. Aun así, estar lo más lejos posible, era lo que necesitaba, para que así, al menos, mi corazón ya no sintiera esa cercanía de él._

 _Para descansar, elegimos un lugar rodeado de arboles donde se pudiera sentir un poco de humedad para tener cerca un rio, era esencial para todos pero sobre todo para mi amigo de dos cabezas. Aunque ya estaba hecho, aunque sabía que estaba lejos, no podía creer que me había ido del palacio, que mi decisión había sido huir, no niego que si permanecía ahí hubiera vivido en agonía y que la mejor manera de olvidarme de Sesshomaru era estar lejos él, pero… pensara lo que pensara, lo extrañara o no, ya no podía hacer nada, tenía que confiar en que lo hecho, era lo correcto._

 _También el que Haru se decidiera así de pronto, a venirse conmigo, fue algo que no digerí por completo hasta que lo vi en la mañana, nunca imagine la lealtad que me tenia y el lazo de amistad tan grande que habíamos formado, me sentía un poco culpable por arrastrarlo en mis problemas, sabia lo mucho que admiraba a Sesshomaru y que de pronto yo, le arrancará esa imagen de él, me hacía sentir terrible, pero bueno, al menos con él, no me sentía tan sola._

 _No tardo mucho en llegar trayendo consigo bayas y algunos hongos, lucia satisfecho al haber encontrado algo, en tan poco tiempo, le sonreí agradecida pero no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, pues volvía a mi mente aquellos días cuando viajaba con Sesshomaru y era yo, quien me detenía a buscar comida, encontrando a veces, bayas y hongos._

 _\- Sé que no es mucho pero come estas en lo que regreso, vi cerca un rio y puedo pescar un par de pescados_

 _\- ¿Por qué no los pescaste desde antes? O ¿Quieres que te ayude? – cuestioné un poco burlona_

 _\- No, no… lo que quiero es que comas algo, aunque sea un poco, que estas bayas te sirvan como aperitivo en lo que traigo un par de peces. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti Rin y eso haré, mientras estés conmigo serás tratada como una princesa – dijo sonriente_

 _La baya que estaba a punto de llevarme a la boca, la deje a medio camino por el asombro de sus palabras, Haru más que un buen amigo, parecía mi sirviente o hasta mi protector. Tal vez era yo, pero comenzaba a sentir algo más que amabilidad de su parte._

 _\- Tengo suficiente con las bayas Haru – agregue bajando la mirada – No es necesario que te molestes al ir a pescar…_

 _\- Para mí no es molestia Rin – adelanto al mismo tiempo en que se acerco a mi – Por ti haría cualquier cosa…_

 _\- ¡De acuerdo entonces vayamos ahora mismo! – respondí poniéndome en pie. Esa actitud que comenzaba a tomar mi amigo, no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pues invadía mi espacio personal_

 _Sé que no fue la mejor manera de quitarme pero fue la primera que vi en el momento. Haru me observo un poco sorprendido pero después de sonreír, se supo en pie y tomando a Ah-Uh, continuamos._

 _Voltee hacia atrás como si pudiera ver algo y después enfoque la mirada al frente, no sabía a dónde íbamos ni a donde quería llegar, lo único que seguía presente; era mi dolor, ese que estaba segura, nunca se marcharía de mi pecho._

 **xxx**

No le gustaba por donde iban las cosas, Sesshomaru al ver que Haru se había marchado con Rin, de inmediato pensó que fue él quien la convenció, cosa que no era conveniente para Narumi, así que, tenía que convencerlo que la responsable de aquella decisión era Rin, la humana mal agradecida que se había atrevido a dejarlo. La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible, ya había llegado muy lejos como para no actuar rápido y si era necesario alterar la realidad, lo haría.

Tan rápido como pudo, llego hasta el despacho de su amo y entro dispuesta. El Yokai se preparaba para salir en busca de la chica y dejaba las últimas indicaciones a Jaken pues él, sería el encargado del palacio en la ausencia del Lord.

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – pregunto entrando sin permiso alguno

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Debo decirle algo importante – Sesshomaru la observo – No creo que el general haya sido el culpable de la desaparición de lady Rin- Narumi fue al grano, si debía decirle directamente que la humana lo había abandonado, lo haría para que de una vez, la odiara para siempre

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – cuestione intolerante

\- Pues… primeramente porque el general le es muy fiel a usted mi señor, además… la última vez que vi a la señorita fue en la noche, estaba paseando por el jardín, estaba sola y….

\- ¿Sola? – repitió interrumpiéndola brutalmente

\- Ah… si, sola

\- ¡Lady Rin no debe estar sola! – alego Jaken indignado

\- ¿Y porque demonios no estabas con ella? Es tu trabajo estar a su lado siempre y cuando yo no esté presente – gruño sobajando por completo la intención de la mujer

\- Lo sé mi señor pero…

\- ¡Cállate! – ordenó, asustando por vez primera a la peligrosa Yokai - Te encomendé a Rin desde el primer día que llego, pero tu incompetencia fue mayor como para poder con ese trabajo.

\- Pero…, mi señor… - tartamudeo más que impactada

\- Sal de mi vista…

No supo que mas decir, las órdenes de Sesshomaru eran irrevocables y debían obedecerse completamente. La pelirroja que siempre mantenía la espalda erguida y cabeza en alto, bajo por completo hasta tocar el piso y tocando su pecho por falta de oxigeno, salió del despacho. No camino lejos solo se quedo afuera recargando su cuerpo en una de las paredes, intentaba comprender porque la actitud de su amo y de igual manera, controlar sus emociones, ya que por mucho que le hubiese dolido, tenía que mantener la compostura.

No paso mucho cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un impresionante Yokai que apresurado se dirigía a buscar a una humana. Y al igual que un cachorro, Narumi camino de tras de él, parecía que la mujer andaba sin ánimo, con las manos en el pecho y la mirada desconcertada, se podía notar bien el esfuerzo que imponía en su garganta para no soltar un quejido de dolor. La fuerza de su cuerpo de a poco se iba hasta el punto de mantenerse en pie tomándose de las paredes, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón le palpitaba cada vez más lento.

¿Era cierto lo que veía? ¿Sesshomaru realmente estaba desesperado por la desaparición de Rin? ¿En qué momento la olvidaría? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a fijarse en ella y no en una humana?

Sesshomaru no volteo hacia atrás, simplemente fijo su objetivo y se encamino al bosque, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta ¿Y a ese bastardo? Matarlo.

\- Espero que el amo pueda traerla de vuelta – suspiro Jaken colocándose de lado de Narumi

\- ¿Te agrada? – cuestiono ella

\- Admito que es algo fastidiosa pero, claro que me agrada, de hecho, le guardo un cariño muy especial…

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Es una humana…

\- La diferencia de especie quedo superada hace mucho tiempo Narumi, tanto para mi, como para el amo Sesshomaru

\- ¿De qué hablas?¨- cuestionó abriendo los ojos

\- Esta más que claro que el amo no trajo aquí a Rin solo para no tener que viajar, y que la eligiera como su esposa tampoco fue solo por estrategia – la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no tenía idea de que Jaken supiera tantas cosas, eso la llevo a admirarlo, no por nada era la mano derecha del Lord – Ella lo hizo cambiar

\- ¿Cambiar? – repitió curiosa

\- Así es… cambiar – fue lo último que dijo, dirigiéndose lejos de la mujer

No comprendió del todo las palabras del pequeño sapo, pero si las escucho lo suficientemente bien como para dejarla pensando. Si, amaba a Sesshomaru lo había amado desde el primer momento y estaba dispuesta hacer lo que sea por él, pero… nunca lo había considerado: el hacer cualquier cosa aun sin obtener su amor, aun sin ser correspondida.

No, eso no es lo que deseaba, si tenía a Sesshomaru solo para ella, debía ser porque él así lo quería. Entonces se cuestiono:

\- ¿Abre hecho bien?

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola mis hermosas lectoras… ya regrese…

Lo sé, fue mucho tiempo, pero como les comente, tuve que retirarme por acontecimientos importantes, primero que nada, por mi boda (así es, ya no soy soltera, Sesshomaru te perdí para siempre…) después mi luna de miel y en seguida, la bonita navidad.

Aun así, saben que no me gusta dejarlas esperando tanto, además moría por continuar la historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho y me encantaría ver sus hermosos REVIEWS. Les confieso que fue difícil irme por tanto tiempo y regresar a escribir una continuación pero me puse a trabajar y así resulto.

Nuevamente espero me comentes su opinión y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ya sabe que subo cada semana.

Les mando un abrazo súper fuerte y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad. Besos.


	20. Instinto (parte1)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Instinto (Parte 1)**

* * *

Cada paso que daba, era como una punzada que recorría de mis pies hasta mis manos, si, sabía que era suficiente, mi cuerpo lo pedía, añoraba un descanso, un momento para detenernos, pero mi corazón exigía continuar. Realmente no sé por qué insistía tanto en seguir adelante, hasta yo misma sabía que si Sesshomaru decidía buscarme (y eso solamente era un sueño) tardaría al menos una semana en llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Tal vez, la verdad era que; no era la necesidad de alejarme de él, sino la angustia de perder la voluntad y regresarme al palacio.

Extrañaba a Sesshomaru, lo extrañaba tanto que tenía que olvidarlo con otro tipo de dolor, un dolor físico que pudiera superar al de mi alma. Siempre mencione el amarlo, nunca fui falsa conmigo misma y desde que lo descubrí, acepte mis sentimientos con alegría e ilusión, pues no sabía que amarlo tanto podría quemarme de esa manera.

Haru iba delante de mí, yo caminaba a lado de Ah-Uh, era la quinta vez que mi amigo me preguntaba si quería detenerme a descansar pero mientras más lo preguntaba, más me negaba aceptar. Sentía que mis piernas me temblaban, la verdad, sino me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, creo que me hubiera desvanecido por calambres.

Faltaba poco para llegar a lo que parecía un rio, cuando torpemente tropecé con un tronco, no fue para tanto pero al tener las piernas tan débiles, el pequeño tropiezo me tumbo al suelo cayendo junto a lado de un rosal, por consecuencia, termine rasguñada y golpeada por un tronco miniatura. Haru no tardo en percatarse pues en cuanto escucho mi caída, corrió hasta mí mostrando un rostro de preocupación que en lo personal, era desagradable.

\- Estoy bien – dije un poco frustrada, ya eran días en que comenzaba a tratarme con tal delicadeza que parecía estaba hecha de nubes

\- Déjame revisar que fue lo que paso – insistió tomando con sus manos mis piernas – ¿Rin?

\- De verdad Haru, estoy bien – repetí incomoda

\- No, no, lo que pasa es que… tus piernas, están temblando – fingí no saber de lo que hablaba – Rin… estás más que cansada pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- No estoy cansada – dije intentando levantarme sin éxito

\- Basta Rin, no hagas esto

\- Debemos continuar Haru – proseguí

\- Pero…

\- Vamos, acércate amigo, me apoyare de Ah-Uh para poder…

\- ¡Basta! - soltó casi en un grito - No puedes continuar así, vamos a descasar en este lugar y no nos marcharemos hasta que hayas recuperado tu fuerza

Sentí el impulso de levantarme, ignorar por completo sus palabras y hacer lo que yo quería pero… no podía hacerle eso, era mi amigo, el que lo había dejado todo por apoyarme, el que se había adentrado al bosque solo por lealtad a mí, el que siempre me mostraba preocupación.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – suspire, dejándome cargar por sus brazos

Me acomodo justo debajo de un árbol con grandes raíces y delicadamente acaricio mi cabello. No pude evitar una expresión incomoda, sé que se portaba lindo conmigo pero…

\- Estira las piernas Rin… te daré un masaje – adelanto colocándose frente a mí y tomando mis pies con sus manos. De inmediato me aparte ¿Qué sucedía con Haru?

\- ¿Qué? – dije al instante – No… no, solo debo descansar no hace falta que…

\- Pero esto ayudara a relajar tus pies – insistió intentado volver a tocarme

\- ¡Haru!

\- Vamos… solo será un masaje…

\- ¡Dije que no! – grite abrazando mis piernas viéndolo tan asombrada como asustada

\- Rin… yo… lo siento, lo siento… Buscare un poco de agua – no le respondí, simplemente baje la mirada, viendo de reojo como se alejaba su silueta

Me toque el pecho, me sentía un poco agitada, pero más que eso, estaba confundida, ¿Qué sucedía con Haru? ¿Por qué esa extraña manera de portarse conmigo? ¿Por qué su repentina necesidad de tocarme a cada momento que tenia oportunidad? No me molestaba su contacto, era un amigo al que apreciaba mucho pero… no era normal y mucho menos correcto, que tocara mis pies sin consentimiento.

Bueno, supe la respuesta a esas preguntas, minutos después de que llego.

 **xxx**

 _Había transcurrido casi una semana desde la partida de Sesshomaru, algunos guardias y soldados regresaban frustrados por la búsqueda que no terminaba, obviamente el palacio no podía quedarse solo, así que tomaban turnos para ir a buscar a Lady Rin. No era simplemente por la fidelidad a su amo, sino que la chica, ya había ganado un importante lugar en esas tierras, lo suficiente que a todos les preocupaba su estado. A todos, excepto a Narumi, quien desde la partida de su amo, la autoestima tan grande que cargaba, se había caído hasta el piso odiando a Rin, cada minuto más._

 _No podía entender la desesperación de Sesshomaru, pues era el único que desde su salida no había regresado a descansar, en realidad, era el único que tenía una semana completa, buscándola sin parar. Al ser Jaken el encargado del palacio en la ausencia del Lord, la pelirroja yokai no podía permitirse avanzar en su plan, pero no era lo que más le frustraba, en realidad, ver aquella devoción en buscar a la humana y desesperación por encontrarla a salvo, le dolía profundamente._

 _Más que nada, porque desde la última vez, el gran yokai, no la había tratado bien, de hecho, hasta parecía que Narumi, solamente le estorbaba. Como siempre, intento investigar y reunir información con el único ser tan parlanchín que podía decirle lo que buscaba, así que comenzó a conversar con Jaken, trayendo consigo mas y mas desilusiones._

 _Lo que buscaba, era encontrar una manera de sacar a esa mujer de la mente de Sesshomaru pero después de saber todas aquellas historias contadas por el sapo verde, la posibilidad de logarlo era cada vez más baja, Narumi era inteligente, hasta ella sabia reconocer un poder más fuerte que ella. Conocía que Rin era la protegida del Lord, pero nunca imagino todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, hasta el día en que la trajo al palacio._

 _No por nada, el peli plateado se preocupaba tanto por ella, pero hasta su mismo sirviente lo sabía, ese cariño que existió en el pasado, ya no estaba, lo que ahora unía a Sesshomaru y a Rin, era amor._

 _\- Nunca imagine ver a mi amo de esa manera – suspiro Jaken – Siempre lo vi tan imponente que, creí imposible verlo tan desesperado…_

 _\- Me comentaste que una vez se preocupo mucho por ella – añadió curiosa_

 _\- Así es… fue cuando Rin fue al inframundo, pero… esa preocupación fue diferente a la de ahora, pues el rostro de mi amo reflejaba incredulidad, se negaba aceptar la muerte de la niña, pero ahora, es incertidumbre lo que lo acosa_

 _\- ¿Incertidumbre? – cuestiono_

 _\- Si… pues no sabe si podrá recuperarla, en todos los sentidos…_

 _Al escuchar eso, Narumi pudo entender perfectamente bien de lo que Jaken hablaba, tanto, que sintió claramente como si una estaca, se hubiera clavado en su pecho._

 _Por fin había llegado a una conclusión, Rin y Sesshomaru se habían enamorado, el uno del otro, ella era solo una mujer enamorada de un imposible y su viejo amigo Haru, era solo un hombre enamorado de un imposible. Tal y como sonaba, ninguno de los dos tenía lugar._

 _Rin no era un ser malo, de hecho, cuando se lo proponía era bastante agradable – pensó la pelirroja – ¿Era esa la razón por la que la odiaba tanto? ¿El saber que ella si tenía a Sesshomaru? se toco el pecho, comenzó a dudar si tal vez, había hecho lo correcto._

 **xxx**

Intente calmar mi mal comportamiento para cuándo llegará Haru, creo que lo cansada y estrazada por mis propios pensamientos, afectaba mi actitud y no había sido la mejor manera de tratar a mi amigo. Planee pedirle una disculpa, pues aunque no lo que quería admitir, el descanso lo necesitaba y… tal vez, necesitaba más a Haru conmigo de lo que pensaba, estoy segura que si hubiera estado sola, no sé si habría podido parar mi testarudez.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche movimiento cerca de unos arbustos, supuse era Haru y me quede esperando, pero al ver que los movimientos eran extraños supe que no era él. A un lado mío, estaba mi arco y katana, no lo pensé ni un segundo más y en seguida tome mi arco, lo cargue y me acomode para recibir a quien se acercaba. Aun me sentía muy cansada para ponerme en pie, así que fuera lo que fuera, tenía un poco de ventaja contra mí.

Confiaba en mi puntería, sabía que cualquier cosa que se me presentara terminaría en el piso pues era imposible fallar, lo que no sabía; era si el tamaño o velocidad de aquel ser me darían desventaja. Rechine los dientes, aun no salía a la luz y comenzaba a preocuparme. Entonces, por fin apareció.

\- ¡Rin! – grito cubriéndose el rostro

\- ¿Haru? – dije asustada al ver la flecha clavada en un árbol a centímetros de su cabeza

\- Pero ¿Qué sucede?

\- Haru… yo… lo siento mucho creí que…

\- Tranquila – adelanto acercándose – Me alegra saber que mejoraste mucho… pues gracias a que me viste, esa flecha no se clavo en mi frente - después de eso, comenzó a reír

\- Me asustaste – suspire – Lo siento mucho Haru

\- No te preocupes Rin… no fue nada

\- No solo por eso – adelante – Sino por mi comportamiento, creo que fui un poco grosera contigo y es que…

\- Traje esto para ti – interrumpió de pronto, mostrando un ramo de flores.

Me quede estática tanto por la impresión de cómo rotundamente ignoro lo que dije y por la intriga de su detalle.

\- ¿Flo… flores? – cuestione

\- Así es… las vi y… no pude evitar pensar en ti, siempre que veo flores, tu imagen aparece frente a mis ojos

\- ¡Vaya! Es… un lindo detalle – tome las flores entre mis manos y las observe sintiéndome un poco confundida. Eran amapolas rojas, hermosas realmente pero no de mis favoritas

Haru siempre fue muy amable y atento conmigo, era de los mejores amigos que pude conocer, así que en vez de seguir pensando en por que de pronto se portaba tan tierno conmigo, decidí aceptar con alegría sus atenciones. Pero poco me duro disfrutar de ellas.

\- Sabes Rin… debo decirte algo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte curiosa, mientras disfrutaba del olor a flores

\- Tal vez… te ha sorprendido la actitud que tengo desde que salimos del palacio pero, debo confesar que… desde que te conocí, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo – suspiro– Nunca lo hice, por respeto a mi amo, pero después de lo que sucedió, todo cambio. Ahora puedo hacer lo que siento sin la necesidad de cuidarme

\- ¿Cuidarte?

\- Así es… no podía acercarme a ti por ser la esposa de Sesshomaru, porque solamente era tu general y porque nunca intente ilusionarme contigo…

\- ¿Haru? – cuestione sin aliento, sabia a donde iba, pero no podía detenerlo

\- Necesito que me escuches… Aunque lo intenté, no pude, era imposible para mí, dejar de verte, de pensarte e imaginarme que nunca podría tenerte. Ahora que sé, que nunca tuviste nada real con Sesshomaru puedo decirte realmente cuales son mis sentimientos por ti…

\- Haru… no creo que sea lo mejor yo…

Entonces, tomo mis manos, acaricio mis mejillas, me miro fijamente y sin importar que con los ojos le implore que no se confesara, lo hizo sin prejuicio alguno.

\- Rin… te amo

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido, que sentía me faltaba el aire, mientras que los ojos cristalinos de Haru, brillaban con la esperanza de una respuesta. No tenia palabras, solamente podía pensar que nunca debió decirme tal cosa, no porque era obvio que lo rechazaría sino porque explicarle mis sentimientos, haría que lo lastimara.

\- Haru yo…

\- Sé lo que sentiste por Sesshomaru, por eso nunca intente tratarte diferente a una buena amiga, pero ahora es diferente... Créeme cuando te digo que esto sucedió sin esperarlo. Realmente pensar que esa primera vez que te vi en el palacio bastaría para enamorarme de ti, también fue una sorpresa para mí. Pero sin importar cuantas veces busque el motivo y la razón, no pude evitar sentir, lo que siento.

Solté un pequeño suspiro, baje la mirada, no era tonta, tal vez, desde hace mucho ya sabía lo que Haru sentía por mí, pero, nunca quise aceptarlo. Me aferre a la idea de ser amigos, solo porque egoístamente, no quería perderlo. Ahora, estaba en otro gran problema:

Responder a su confesión.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía avergonzada, ¿Como podría rechazarlo después de todo lo que él hacía por mí? Pero no se trataba de compensar favores, era un corazón el que estaba en juego. Planee explicarle lo que sentía por él y por Sesshomaru, decir la verdad era lo mejor que podía hacer por Haru. Entonces, cuando intenté levantar el rostro, sentí como sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y levantaron mi mirada. Lucía tan diferente, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera viendo algo hermoso, lamio sus labios, sabía que intentaría besarme.

\- ¡Detente! - le pedí haciéndolo para atrás con una mano - No puedo...

\- Rin...

\- Yo te escuche - interrumpí - Es momento de que tú me escuches – tome aire - Yo... no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos Haru, primero, porque eres mi amigo y siempre te veré así y lo más importante, porque aun amo a Sesshomaru… y siempre será así...

\- ¿Pero…? Sesshomaru y tú nunca fueron esposos – replicó

\- Eso no importa, y sé que tal vez... debería odiarlo e intentar olvidarme de él, quizá en algún momento lo logre pero... por ahora, lo amo, y lo amo tanto, que siento que el pecho se me quema. Por eso no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, por favor, perdóname.

Guardó silencio por un instante, no supe que hacer, me dolía la sola idea de saber que lo lastime, pero no había otra opción. Entonces… hablo:

\- No me importa

\- ¿Qué? – cuestione sorprendida

\- No me importa si aun lo amas – abrí los ojos, al principio creí que al decirle la verdad, perdería la ilusión pero me equivoque, era un yokai persistente, tanto, que me asusto – Tampoco me importa el tiempo que me tome, pero te prometo que me esforzare para ganar corazón, además, ¿No es acaso tu objetivo, olvidarte de Sesshomaru?

\- Así es… - suspire

\- Entonces… dame la oportunidad de ayudarte, hare que te olvides de él… pero por favor… dame esa oportunidad.

Lo observe desconcertada, de alguna forma tenía razón, mi objetivo era olvidar a Sesshomaru, esa era la razón por la que decidí huir del palacio pero… en esa semana que llevaba de viaje, en ningún momento me había detenido a pensar o a poner en marcha mi plan, de hecho, otra vez, tan cobarde como siempre, temí hacerlo.

Por un momento me llene de coraje, a veces me portaba como una niña tonta, como una mujer que no conocía sus objetivos ni lo que quería para ella, supongo que viví demasiado tiempo en mi mundo de color rosa. Enamorada del amor, enamorada de un imposible. Fue entonces que las palabras de Haru volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza, si ese era mi objetivo, debía llegar a él, me olvidaría del Lord y si quería hacerlo rápido, debía poner manos a la obra pero…

¿Aceptar la ayuda de Haru, sería lo mejor?

No dije nada, él me tomo de las manos, me miro fijamente y lo volvió a intentar, si soy sincera, no deseaba besarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos, simplemente me quede quieta y esperando a que pasara, pues esta vez, no hice nada para impedirlo. Necesitaba comprobarme a mi misma si era capaz de probar besos y caricias nuevas, si era capaz, de olvidarme del amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Comentarios y respuesta de la autora:**

 **Creo que me tarde más de lo que prometí… lo siento mucho… espero no se molesten conmigo.**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, las cosas se ponen intensas, espero me comenten su opinión, saben que amo leerlas a todas.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo, así como un FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

 **Unnknnownn** : woooow nena, antes que todo, agradezco la cantidad de Reviews que me dejaste, me encanto leer cada uno y saber que te ha gustado mi historia. Ahora, intente mandarte MP pero no pude, te lo comento porque tengo varias dudas.

La primera: Me gustaría saber tu nombre, pues me gusta responder a los reviews sabiendo al menos el usuario que se toma la molestia de escribirme.

La segunda: También es referente a tu nombre. ¿Eres la Daniela que yo conozco o eres alguien más?

Espero puedas responderme aunque sea dejando un Review, claro que si no lo haces entenderé completamente.

 **blueswee t**: La escena con Jaken fue improvisada, la verdad no la tenía en mente, pero cuando la pensé, me dije que sería un plus añadirla. Me da mucha alegría que te gustará, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Nitoca:** Muchas gracias por tu Review, me encanta leerte y saber que te gusto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Carmenjp:** gracias por tus felicitaciones linda, tienes un buen pensamiento, me gusto leer tu Review. De igual forma espero que este nuevo te haya gustado y me comentes tu opinión. Besos.

 **Maribel Goncalves** **:** No… como te mencione, nunca abandonaría una historia. Solo espero que me puedas tener paciencia y que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Saludos.

 **Lili:** Hermosa, no hay problema, se que aunque no me dejes un comentario, lees mis capítulos y eso me da alegría. Aunque no niego que me encanta leerte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	21. Instinto (parte 2)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **"Chicas, para identificar el POV de Sesshomaru y el de algunos personajes, lo puse en diagonal"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 ** _Instinto (Parte 2)_**

* * *

 _Por el cielo, justo encima del inmenso bosque, se podía contemplar al imponente yokai de larga melena plateada que, a toda velocidad, recorría cada rincón, buscando desesperadamente a la chica humana de ojos cobrizos. Hasta apenas dos días de buscarla, seguía sin entender la razón de su partida, le parecía un acto simplemente infantil y estúpido. Rin siempre actuaba por instinto, guiada por sus emociones, esa era una manía que nunca pudo aceptar._

 _A Sesshomaru no le inquietaba que la chica se hubiera ido, la conocía perfectamente bien, era inteligente, audaz, valiente y lo suficientemente fuerte como para recorrer sola ese bosque. Lo que en realidad lo llenaba de ira y desesperación; era que su exquisito olor a humana, llamaba por montones a los yokais y lo peor, lo que no soportaba ni siquiera imaginar, era que ese maldito traidor, estaba con ella._

 _Estúpida y mil veces estúpida esa mujer al dejarse engañar por Haru – pensaba el Lord – así como era valiente y decidida, también era torpe e ingenua. No ignoraba el interés de ese bastardo hacia Rin pero nunca habría imaginado que lo traicionaría de esa manera. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, eso también era culpa suya, pues había subestimado a un hombre enamorado._

 _Planto los pies en la tierra, observo a su alrededor y pudo jurar que bajo el tronco del árbol a su derecha, Rin había dormido al menos, una siesta pues, ese lugar tenía impregnado el perfume de su cabello. Soltó un gruñido, deseaba encontrarla lo antes posible, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de su actuar al verla a lado de ese maldito._

 _Frustrado por las miles de ideas que lo atormentaban, despedazo aquel árbol y continúo volando en busca de la chica._

 _A pesar de su agudo olfato, Rin estaba bien cubierta de cualquier rastro, pues ser acompañada por una bestia como Ah-Un y otro yokai, era suficiente como para que su olor se combinara con el ambiente. Por lo tanto, el pasar de los días continúo su curso sin poder encontrarla._

 _Sesshomaru estaba consciente del paso de los días y de que los únicos encargados del palacio eran Jaken y Narumi, realmente la pelirroja no era de toda su confianza pero el sapo verde si, así que con eso le bastaba para continuar, de cualquier forma, estaba más que dispuesto a no parar su búsqueda._

 _La paciencia del Lord comenzaba a desbordarse, no solo el olor de la chica era cada vez más débil, sino que parecía un imbécil buscando a una humana. En algún tiempo en su pasado, lo que hacía seria una total deshonra pero… las cosas ya eran muy diferentes, no solo la buscaba para saber que estuviera bien, sino porque dentro de él, necesitaba volver a verla._

 _Fue entonces que en un momento, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, era correcto lo que olfateaba, era ella, era Rin, quien a escasos kilómetros, se encontraba. No perdió tiempo y se apresuro, aunque nunca en su vida admitiría tal cosa, saber que solo faltaba poco, lo llenaba de tranquilidad._

 _Sesshomaru era consciente que al encontrar a Rin, también encontraría a Haru, pero lo que sus ojos dorados vieron, no era lo que esperaba. La ultima y primera vez, que el gran yokai sintió dolor fue en aquella ocasión en que casi perdió a una pequeña niña, aquella a quien por su ambición, había llevado al inframundo. Recordar ese momento era terrible hasta para él, pues volvía a sentir la ausencia de esa pequeña dama y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada._

 _Esa ocasión, ya no tenía comparación con lo que estaba contemplando, pues ahora, con la propia autorización de Rin, recibía caricias ajenas a sus manos, tenía cerca de su cuerpo a un hombre que no era él y estaba a punto de recibir un beso que le repugno en cuanto la imagen llego a su mente. El Lord ignoro por un momento si eso que veía era decisión consciente de la chica, no permitiría que nadie que no fuera él, tocara a la mujer que amaba._

 _Rabia, furia, ira y dolor, fueron al menos las primeras sensaciones que inundaron a Sesshomaru. En sus ojos ya no pudo ver otra cosa, más que a Haru, muerto por sus propias manos._

 **xxx**

De alguna forma conseguí cerrar los ojos, sentía las manos de Haru acariciando mis mejillas y su boca acercándose a la mía. Comencé a temblar, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y aunque no quería hacerlo, ya no podía quitarme, apreté los ojos, era una estúpida, ¿Por qué había elegido hacerlo? Estaba segura que no arreglaría nada, simplemente me afectaría a mí y a mi amigo, pues ninguno de los dos, conseguiría su objetivo después de ese beso.

Sentí su aliento, ya era tarde, no puede hacer otra cosa, más que recibirlo.

No había terminado de resignarme, cuando de una manera brusca, la mano que Haru posaba en mi mejilla, se quito bruzcamente. Me sorprendí, de inmediato supuse que algo pasaba y hasta me entusiasme al imaginar que tal vez se había arrepentido, así que, abrí los ojos y la escena que se encontraba frente a mí, me paralizo tanto como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Estaba totalmente impactada, pues era Sesshomaru quien, tomando del cuello a Haru, lo sostenía en el aire con sus ojos ámbar, tan fulminantes como el fuego. El rostro de mi amigo parecía perderse por falta de oxigeno mientras el imponente Yokai lo apretaba con más fuerza.

Estaba paralizada, no solo Sesshomaru había impedido un beso que no deseaba, sino que estaba justo a un par de metros de mí y lo peor, que de alguna forma, no me esperaba su presencia, al menos no en esa situación. No supe si estaba feliz por verlo nuevamente, por saber que si me busco o preocupada, por la escena que estaba segura, pudo ver, ocasionando que su cabeza pensara lo peor de mi.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, Sesshomaru pronuncio:

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla!

Seguido de eso, lo aventó tal cual como un papel, que pude ver como una parte de arboles, se doblaron por la fuerza.

\- ¡Haru! – grite impactada temiendo que ese golpe lo hubiera lastimado más de lo posible

Después, voltee sorprendida, al yokai peli plateado.

Ese momento me recordó una escena del pasado; cuando por primera vez, vi a un estoico y soberbio yokai, que parecía mirarme sin sentimiento alguno. El escalofrió de mi cuerpo, los latidos lentos de mi corazón y el temblar de mis piernas, todo era como en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez, no estaba furioso porque le trajera comida, sino porque lo había dejado, me había marchado sin avisar y lo peor, porque no estaba sola, sino con un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, era su general, al que más confianza le tenía después de Jaken.

Estaba consciente de su molestia y de su mirada reprochante, de alguna manera, me había portado mal con él, además, sabía que se sentía traicionado, al menos más por Haru que por mí pero… al mismo tiempo, no tenía motivos para ser yo, la culpable o Haru. Era Sesshomaru el responsable de provocar todo eso, fue el primero en engañarme, en utilizarme y en ilusionarme a tal grado, que no podía ver nada, en que no estuviera incluido él. Así que, la culpa que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo, rápidamente desapareció, recordándome la razón de mi partida.

Planee exigirle que se fuera pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, o al menos que me dejara reaccionar, me tomo de ambas muñecas y con supremacía me ordeno regresar al palacio.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte impresionada

\- Regresaras al palacio…

\- Pe… pero… - tartamudee

\- No es una pregunta Rin, vendrás conmigo, así deba arrastrarte para llegar

Debo admitir que su contacto me quito el aliento, aunque esa actitud suya de creer que le pertenecía, me hizo regresar a la realidad. Nunca más, permitiría que Sesshomaru me tratara de esa forma, así que quitando mis manos, me rehusé a obedecerlo.

\- ¡Suéltame! No iré contigo

\- ¿Qué? – gruño incrédulo

\- Dije, que no iré contigo…

Lo observe firme, esperando la respuesta que me daría cuando Haru apareció, haciendo lo que nunca imagine:

\- Aléjate de ella maldito… - Sesshomaru y yo, volteamos

Por lo visto, ese golpe si lo había lastimado, pues con un poco de dificultad caminaba hacia nosotros mientras sostenía uno de sus costados. Lo observe preocupada, rogando a kamisama que no cometiera una estupidez, pero… creo que mis rezos los había comenzado demasiado tarde. Mi amigo, tenía toda la intención de enfrentarse al que antes fue su amo.

\- No intentes siquiera acercarte Sesshomaru… a menos que desees enfrentarte a mi – al oír eso, de inmediato supe que ese momento, no terminaría bien

Voltee lo más rápido que pude, para verificar si Sesshomaru dejaría pasar esa provocación, pero hasta yo sé, que eso nunca pasaría.

Sesshomaru lo vio fijamente, en sus rostro se dibujo una casi invisible sonrisa, y después de un segundo, desenvainó su katana y se lanzo contra él. Gracias a que Haru se lo esperaba, tuvo la audacia de esquivar el corte de esa filosa espada, aunque… no lo suficiente pues, por la sangre que comenzó a salir de su hombro, supe que le había hecho más que un rasguño. Mi amigo de igual forma desenvainó y en guardia se dispuso a pelear.

No me dieron tiempo de digerir lo que pasaba, cuando ambos comenzaron a soltar un golpe tras otro. Escuchaba a las espadas chocar y podía ver los ojos de rabia con los que cada uno miraba al otro. Estaban fuera de control, tiraban los arboles y expandían su terreno de pelea por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Deténganse! – pedí, gritando, pero era obvio que estebaban demasiado ocupados para escucharme y si lo hicieron, el ignorarme rotundamente, estaba implícito.

Entre el alboroto, recordé que no solo yo estaba vulnerable a un golpe sino mi amigo Ah-Uh, entonces, desesperada, comencé a buscarlo. Mi pobre amigo se encontraba escondido entre arbustos, temblando por el estruendo de los ataques. Comencé a molestarme, Sesshomaru no tenía el derecho a comenzar un conflicto de esa magnitud y Haru, no tenia porque estar peleando mis batallas.

Acaricie ambas cabezas y decidí acercarme, tal vez si no me escuchaban gritando, con una flecha que rosara su cabeza, bastaría para llamar su atención. Me acerque como pude y prepare mi arco, fue entonces que la escena empeoro. Lo que vi, no fue solo como Sesshomaru le daba una paliza a Haru, sino que estaba a punto de matarlo. El cuerpo de mi amigo simplemente se azotaba con los golpes y cortadas que no cesaban de lloverle. Debo admitir que me asusto, nunca había visto tan molesto a Sesshomaru, ni siquiera en aquella época con Naraku.

Volvió a tomarlo del cuello, sin tomar importancia de que a penas y podía respirar, yo sostenía mi arco cargado entre las manos pero no pude disparar, estaba inmóvil. Entonces baje el arco y corrí hasta ellos, cuando vi que estaba a un par de metros, comencé a gritar y comencé a rogar que lo soltara. Sabía que me ignoraba pues veía en su rostro la plena intención de asesinarlo. Al llegar, con la boca casi seca, intente convencerlo de detenerse. Sesshomaru no reaccionaba y comencé a desespérame.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – grite abrumada al ver que la sangre que brotaba de Haru no paraba de salir – Basta, vas a matarlo…. Sesshomaru…. por favor ¡Basta!

Comencé a sentir el temor de perder a mi mejor amigo, en manos del ser a quien alguna vez creí, fue mi esposo. Seguía pidiéndole a Sesshomaru que lo dejara pero parecía no escucharme, fue entonces que lo último que se me ocurrió, fue colgarme de su brazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, pedir que se detuviera.

 **xxx**

 _Tal y como un grito que desesperadamente pedía clemencia, se escucho de aquella voz que de a poco se quebraba entre lágrimas. Sesshomaru quien sostenía de la cabeza al yokai que lo traicionó, detuvo su impulso de aplastarlo como una uva y volteo su mirada a la chica._

 _La rabia de Sesshomaru iba mas allá, no podía perdonar el sacrilegio cometido por el maldito de Haru, pero… esa mujer era peor de lo que pesaban, su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, aunque lo deseaba, ya no podía matarlo._

 _El Lord era orgulloso, pero más que eso, rencoroso. Su deseo de vengar la traición de Haru no le permitía soltarlo, quería, deseaba matarlo pero… al mismo tiempo, no soportaba esa mirada de Rin pues, no lo miraba como antes, era, como si estuviese viendo a un mostro frente a ella._

 **xxx**

Cuando vi que logre captar su atención, insistí mi petición y tal vez lo hubiera logrado sin tener que mencionar la estupidez que dije:

\- Sesshomaru por favor… si lo que quieres es que regrese al palacio lo hare, pero por favor, no lo mates

Vi claramente como el fuego en sus ojos ámbar, se apagaron soltando al instante a Haru. Al verlo me sorprendí y con un poco de satisfacción suspire al verlo en el piso. Rápidamente intente acercarme y verificar que siguiera respirando pero de inmediato, Sesshomaru me tomo de un brazo y sin imaginarlo rodeo mi cintura impidiendo algún movimiento.

Me quede paralizada, lo vi directo a los ojos y sentí soltar el poco aliento que me quedaba en los pulmones.

\- ¿Lo haces por él? – fue lo que pregunto en un susurró

No supe que decirle, estaba dispuesta a nunca regresar pero esa oferta era necesaria. No hubiera soportado que el amor de mi vida, matara a mi mejor amigo. Tenía todo el derecho a negociar y aunque no fue la mejor de mis ideas, era la única por el momento.

No respondí a su suposición y solo suspire.

Entonces como si hubiera llegado para ayudarme, aparecieron de pronto algunos soldados del palacio.

\- ¡Mi señor! – dijeron asombrados al ver la escena

\- Escóltenla al palacio – ordeno firme, mientras me soltaba sin cuidado

\- Sí señor, ¿Y qué hacemos con Haru? – preguntaron

\- Tráiganlo, no he terminado con él

Claramente dio a entender que lo mantendría en su palacio para estar torturándolo o al menos eso entendí yo, era una buena manera de cubrir mi petición junto a su decisión. Era obvio que sus soldados se sorprendieran, Sesshomaru no era de torturar a nadie, si él lo deseaba así, mataba a su oponente en el momento, pero todo eso, era gracias a mí.

No dije nada, comprendía su postura aunque tenía la incertidumbre de que harían con Haru, al llegar. Necesitaba ser atendido y sinceramente, el gran Lord no se encargaría de eso, perdonarle la vida, ya era mucho para el estoico yokai.

Los soldados tomaron mis cosas y a Ah-Uh y con delicadeza me llevaron hasta el palacio. En cuestión de segundos la imagen de Sesshomaru desapareció, era claro que se había marchado. Baje la mirada, por alguna razón me sentía terriblemente mal, detrás de mí, iba un querido amigo, tan lastimado que a penas y podía respirar y delante, el hombre al que amaba y que sentía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mi.

No sé si decir que hasta ese momento, mis decisiones eran las peores o las mejores que había tomado, estaba tan confundida que simplemente me deje guiar hasta que llegamos al palacio.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Sé que me he tardado más de lo que prometí en el capitulo anterior. Pero ya saben que a esta escritora le pasa de todo en los momentos más inesperados.**

 **Creo que pasaron 2 meses antes de poder actualizar, pero la razón fue porque me comencé a sentir mal. No estoy enferma, ni tengo nada malo, lo único que me paso fue… que me entere de que "estoy embarazada"**

 **Así es mis hermosas lectoras, seré mama y pues… ya sabrán, los malestares no se hicieron esperar, impidiéndome hasta la imaginación. Pero ahora que ya me siento un poco menos zombie, tratare de ponerme al corriente y actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me comenten sus opiniones que me encanta leer. Les mando u fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
